Thirteen Hours
by thattookaturnforthenerdy
Summary: Jareth is plagued by the Goblin King's curse. He has 13 days to fall in love with a mortal girl or he dies. He chooses Sarah to come back to the Labyrinth and spend the last 13 days of his life with her, all the while hoping love will save him.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is Chapters 1-8. _

Prologue

Nothing gave me pleasure anymore. Everything seemed trivial in light of my discovery. I knew not how long I had thought or felt this way, but I knew that if I did not get what I wanted I would never again be happy. Also, I had so little time in which to implement my plan before my world was torn apart.

"Squeek, come here."

I ordered the little green goblin to my left to stand in front of me.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Go and fetch someone for me."

"Yes Sir."

"The information has already been passed on to your sentinel. I expect to have her here by tonight at the latest."

"Yes Sir."

"And Squeek, do not fail me."

"Of course not Sir."

"Good; you know what's waiting if you do."

I lounged across my chair and watched the rest of my goblin subjects running around and making fools of themselves. I watched five of my best men walk out of the castle and into the tower room beyond. Inside was the means necessary to travel to the other world.

I let a crystal ball glide out of my palm to follow them so I could see the proceedings. I did not feel like changing form and accompanying them myself tonight. I waited for the yellow light to pass and saw them standing in front of what appeared to be an apartment building. I smiled as they walked through the front door.

The Request

My head hurt. The fact was the only thing I was aware of as I found myself slowly waking up. I dreaded waking up because it meant that I was no longer in the safe space of my dreams, but rather the cruel world of reality. I sat up in my bed and looked around me, making sure that my dream hadn't been the reality and this was all a dream.

"Come on Sarah you know better." I whispered to myself.

I forced myself out of bed and over to the coffee machine. I started the coffee brewing and went to get dressed for my first day at the office. I was working for a company that made children's book: the perfect job for me. I heard the pounding of feet go by and assumed it was late-night partiers just getting home.

I poured myself some coffee and added a large amount of creamer to the cup. I had just sat down to my coffee and toast when there was a knock at the door. I assumed it was my neighbor Cynthia who was always asking to borrow things even though she knew I wasn't likely to have them.

I opened my door and was surprised to see that no one was there. I called myself a victim of a game of ding-dong-ditch and went back to my miserable breakfast. _CRASH!_

I whipped my head around to find my most prized possession on the floor, broken. It was a crystal ball and the only lavish thing I allowed myself to own. It had been a gift, left anonymously, a month after I had gotten Toby back from the Labyrinth.

I had come home from school one day to find it sitting on my desk with an unsigned note that read: "I have fought my way here."

I never quite understood what it meant but I appreciated the gift. I always fancied myself by saying that it was from _HIM _but never really allowed myself to believe it. I was too young to think of him as anything more than someone who had gotten in my way, and kidnapped my brother.

After I turned seventeen however, I started dating. Not much but enough to not hear about it from my friends. After my first date with a boy I found myself unconsciously comparing him. I started doing it every time I went out or even saw other boys. I took up learning how to draw just so I could try to see him again. I had told myself while solving the Labyrinth that he was nothing more than a nuisance and that I would forget about him after I had rescued Toby. He had obviously stayed in my thoughts.

It was heartbreaking for me to see my gift lying broken on the floor. Without its presence, what would I have to remember my time there? Granted it wasn't pleasant except for my dream about the ball. I quickly cleaned up the mess, and biting my lip and holding my breath, deposited the remains in the trash.

I looked down at my watch to see what time it was, but my watch still said 6:30, the time I had gotten up. I looked at my clock, microwave and oven but they all said the same thing. I sat staring for what must have been five minutes but the clock never once moved.

My head whipped to the right as I heard a rustling.

"Whose there?"

My heart began to pound in my chest as I heard the noise again, on the other side of my apartment this time. I walked over to my door and grabbed the baseball bat there.

I carefully stepped back over to the center of my tiny apartment and squared my shoulders.

"Whose there?"

"My my Sarah, what are we planning on doing with that?"

My response was reflexive; I didn't have time to process what I was doing. Before I knew what was happening, I gripped the bat and swung it around, hitting something hard. I turned a light and dropped the bat. Lying on my floor, in a quickly growing pool of blood, was the man who had haunted my dreams for the past nine years.

"Look what she did to the King!"

"That was very bad of her!"

I heard hissing voices all around me and was shocked to see my apartment had five other very unwanted guests in it.

"Sarah, is that the way you greet someone?"

He was on his feet, perfectly fine. I saw no line or bashed-in head. The only evidence something wrong had occurred was the pool of blood on the floor.

"Wha-?"

"Do you remember me Sarah?"

I was taking small steps backward, not trusting my eyes.

"Sarah, say my name."

I shook my head, knowing this couldn't be real. I had left him and the others behind in the Labyrinth.

"Say it Sarah."

"I don't have to." I whispered.

"I want to hear you say it."

"No."

He stopped walking towards me and stood with a bemused expression on his face.

"I suppose I can't force you…yet."

He began walking around my apartment and running his fingers over things. Some things seemed to pique his interests, others seemed to bore him. I followed him with my gaze while wandered never once trusting that he was really there. Maybe I was still asleep?

"Sarah, I see that my gift is not here?"

"What?"

"I know you kept it."

"The crystal?"

"Who else do you think would get you a crystal ball Sarah?"

"It broke. Not ten minutes ago."

"Ahh; I see it is my goblins then who are at fault."

"Please Master—"

"Please Your Highness—"

"Quiet! I shall deal with you later."

I sat down on the edge of my bed and tried to process everything that was going on. I decided to believe that he really was in my apartment and that I wasn't dreaming. He was really here.

"Sarah, I would like to hear you say my name."

"I'm not sure I really want to."

"Sarah," he sighed, "you are quite bothersome do you know that? After I've come all this way for you and you can't even call me by name."

"What do you mean 'for me?"

"Well I obviously didn't come here just to look around and say hello. You're coming back to my castle with me."

"Like hell I am!"

"Sarah what language!"

"Oh shut up! There's no way I'm going back with you!"

"And why not?"

"Are you serious? Why would I even consider it with all that happened there?"

"Sarah, you will come back with me."

"Why should I?"

His gaze bore down on me until I was forced to look away.

"I'm in trouble Sarah and I need you; I want you."

I gasped at the confession, if that was what it was. I slowly made myself to look at him and saw the pleading look in his eyes. Not once had I ever seen him look so…helpless? Asking for another's help was something most likely new to him. But what kind of trouble was he in?

"What kind of trouble?"

A thin smile touched his lips, but it was not a happy one; more on the grim side.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"If I do terror will befall the both of us, the kind that I can not save us from."

"What kind of terror?"

"Death."

He said it so matter-of-factly that I wondered what could be so bad about it. I wanted to know what kind of trouble he was in but I didn't ask again.

"Why do you need my help?"

"You're the only one with the power to help me Sarah. Please. After it's done you can go back home, or stay with me if you wish. I will not lie when I say that is the course I prefer. You will be lavished with everything you need and desire while you stay at the castle. You will have attendants and servants if you wish to have them and your _friends," _there he sneered lightly, "may visit if you want them to. There is a great library where you may read."

"What is expected of me?"

"You will spend thirteen hours with me every day for the next thirteen days. They do not have to be consecutive but they must add up to thirteen, no less and no more."

"Why is this so specific?"

"I cannot say Sarah. It is the path chosen for us."

"I don't know if I want to do this. I can't just leave everything. Besides, how do I know you aren't tricking me into going and then you'll just lock me away to exact revenge for getting Toby back?"

"Really Sarah, do you think I'm that cruel?"

I looked over at the goblins he had promised to punish and then back at him.

"Ask them."

"Sarah…if you don't come back with me then when the thirteen days are over I will die."

"…I thought you were immortal."

"Not as immortal as I thought." He chuckled darkly.

I stood up and looked around me. I could be playing right into his hands. I could be setting myself up for unimaginable tortures…but when faced with the possibility that he would no longer be of this world…I knew my decision instantly. I thought that maybe he wanted someone to spend time with someone for his last thirteen days of life, but I could've been wrong.

"When should we leave?"

I could see the surprise in his eyes. He hadn't expected me to come; had thought that I would just let him die.

"Right now."

"Promise me something."

"What?"

"You won't hurt them for breaking the crystal. It was an accident."

"I promise I won't punish them for it. In fact, I think I'll even replace it."

He held his hand out to me and I took it. He crushed me against him, his hand fitted comfortably around my waist. He smiled down at me; his cape hair as well as mine whipped in a wind that had come out of nowhere. I assumed this was how we were going to travel back. The force of my decision hit me. I was going to be missing for thirteen days. That was how everyone would see my disappearance. I would have to come up with a great story while I was away.

"Sarah, say my name."

"Jareth…"

He laughed as the world around us disappeared and I entered into the beginning of our agreement.

The Preparations

She had come. She had actually come with me to the castle. I had expected her to deny me and then force me to kidnap her. I liked that she had taken the easy route. The five goblins that had been sent to her were being dunked in the bog of stench even as I walked to the throne room where most of my time was spent.

Sarah was being led around the castle by an all too eager hand-maid by the name of Gretel. It cheered the goblins to see a young woman around. They had not had one in their company since the last time Sarah had been there, and it had not been to spend time with the goblins.

I had just sat myself in my throne when a goblin came running up to me, demanding my attention.

"Sire, sire!"

"What?"

"The goblins are wondering if she is the one to break the curse."

I looked down at the sniveling thing who called himself a goblin. He was a runt, a sickly little thing who was always straggling behind the others.

"What do they care? They didn't care about the Goblin Kings before me and they won't care about the ones that come after me."

"Sire…"

"Dismissed."

"Of course Sire."

The goblin half-walked, half-ran away as if frightened for his life. It wasn't surprising considering what I did to goblins on a daily basis. Another goblin quickly followed that one: Hammish. He was also supposed to be waiting on Sarah.

"Sire?"

"You may proceed."

He came forward to kneel before me.

"The female, Sarah, is acting nervous and jittery while touring the castle. This is to be expected since she is experiencing some regret most likely. We do not think she will flee however. Should we lock her door from the outside just in case?"

"No, I want her to have free reign of the castle."

"Of course Sire. Should she be allowed to eat whenever she chooses as well?"

"If she gets hungry she should be allowed to have something light but she will take all her meals with me in the great hall."

"As you wish Sire. Anything else specific?"

"She is to be allowed to take books from the library if she so chooses. I want a dress-maker here immediately to get her fitted. I only have two days before the thirteen day agreement starts."

I leaned my head back on the ivory bone and closed my eyes. It was all so frustrating, my fate. I refused to allow myself to look back, to wonder why I had been stolen out of all of the babies they could have chosen. It was my lot in life I suppose, to rule and then die with unrequited love. If it was indeed love that I felt. Having been raised by and around goblins my whole life I showed almost no human decency. I knew not the social workings of society and I imagined that if I were thrust into Sarah's world I would be completely incompetent.

Hammish had taken a few steps toward the door when he turned back around and spoke.

"Sir…Sir I know you feel that many of the goblins feel indifferent toward you…but there are those of us who wish the curse would be broken and have you continue to rule us."

I never once stirred from my spot or made any indication that I had heard him. The fact that there was a group however that didn't wish for my death was astonishing. There had never been such a thing in the reign of the past Goblin Kings. I wondered if I really was that good ruler, or if the goblins didn't want to have to raise another child for a few hundred years.

I procured a crystal ball and contented myself to watching Sarah for a few moments before she began to be fitted by the dress-maker. I did not want to betray her confidence, even if she never found out about it. I had enough morals to never have had spied on her when she was undressing in her world. I could wait for when she was willing to show herself to me.

The Preparations

I wasn't locked in. However I was too scared to explore the castle by myself. Instead I looked about me at my room. The walls were made of gray stone as was the floor. There was one small rectangular window opposite the bed. The windows had satin crème colored drapes and the bed had crème colored bedding. It was softer than anything I had ever felt before. There were two doors in the back of the room. One led to a huge bathroom with a huge tub. The other led to the biggest closet I'd seen.

There was a knock at my front door and it slowly opened.

"Miss…I'm to show you around the castle."

"Oh well let's go then."

"Right this way."

I walked out of the room and looked down the stone hallway. It seemed long and foreboding. I wondered again if I had made the right decision.

"My name is Gretel."

"I'm Sarah."

"Oh, sweetie, everyone knows who you are."

"Really?"

"You're the first to ever beat the labyrinth."

"I bet that made Jareth angry."

"His highness was quite angry for awhile but then he changed the labyrinth."

"He changed it?"

"Yes he made twenty goblins thirteen hours to try and get through it and none of them could."

"He seems cruel."

"He can be, but he's also one of the nicest kings we've had."

"Really?"

"Yes; here's the washroom. It's where we goblins bathe and I don't expect you'll be using it."

"I suppose not. I think my room had a washroom in it."

"Ah yes the King spent over a week in that room with his crystals."

"What did he do that for?"

"Changing the room. The rooms can only be changed through the magic of the King." "Here is the library, and the King has instructed that you be allowed to use it whenever you wish. The door shall never be locked."

She only showed me the inside for a moment but it was huge! All the books were leather-bound and looked like they'd been collecting dust.

We turned down a few hallways and peeked in another few rooms that weren't of importance.

"This is the kitchen. You'll take all your meals with the King of course but the kitchen is always open to you."

There were about fifty goblins working in the kitchen. It was hot and steamy and there were many dishes being prepared. I hardly knew what to expect from such a kitchen. I feared what my meals would be like here.

"This is the great hall. This is where you and the King shall dine."

"It's beautiful."

It was a large room with a vaulted ceiling and huge windows looking out over the Labyrinth. The windows had the same crème satin curtains as my bedroom. The table was long and made of dark wood with at least fifty chairs surrounding it. There were paintings hung up around the room. The one that caught my eye was a painting of an owl.

"What's that?"

"That's Jareth in his animal form."

"What?"

"Each Goblin King has an animal form and during each of their reign's a picture is put of it here, where guests can admire it."

"Jareth is an owl?"

"The first owl of the Goblin King's."

"Is that significant?"

"Many of the goblins take it to mean that he should stay our ruler, that it is a sign."

"Why can't he then?"

"I suppose Jareth would want to tell you that. It's a curse laid upon the king's hundreds of years ago."

She finished showing me around the enormous castle, though I noticed we never entered the throne room or the Escher room. She then showed me around the goblin city and I met almost everyone. Jareth commanded so many subjects I wonder how he kept them all straight.

"We best be heading back now. I'm sure the King has sent for someone to measure you."

"Measure me?"

"Did you think his Highness would let you parade around in that outfit for the next thirteen days?"

"Well I suppose not."

"Of course not. Let's go back to your room."

When we arrived back at my room there was a goblin woman there who appeared to be of the average height of a ten year old. She was one of the tallest goblins I had seen.

"I'm Hathie."

"Hello, I'm Sarah."

A small smile touched her pink lips.

"Of course you are. I need you to undress. Gretel if you'll excuse us."

Gretel bowed out of the room and closed the door quietly.

"Undress?"

"I need to get the proper measurements."

"OK."

I started to peel off my clothes and throw them on the floor. It was a quick process, her measuring. She was done in about five minutes and I got re-dressed.

"I should have a number of selections for you tomorrow morning. I hope you find them suitable."

"I'm sure that I will."

She left the room and I collapsed onto the bed exhausted. I wanted to fall asleep right then and there, but I assumed I was expected at lunch. I assumed lunch was soon because I was getting hungry. I got myself out of bed and walked into the hall, hoping to decipher the location of the throne room.

After a half-hour of aimless wandering I came upon it. I poked my head around the corner and smiled; the sight of Jareth spread out across his chair and sleeping amused me. I hardly ever thought of him as needing sleep.

"What do you want now?" He rolled his head in the general direction of the door.

I stepped into view and approached slowly.

"I was wondering if it was almost time to eat."

"Are you hungry?"

He sat up and leaned forward, looking interested.

"Yes."

"You know where the kitchen is." He leaned back with an air of indifference and I made a frustrated sound.

"Well excuse me for thinking you might want to join me."

I turned around and stormed off. A few minutes later I was walking down a hallway I didn't recognize.

"This castle is almost as complicated as the Labyrinth was." I mumbled.

"Lost Sarah?"

"You scared me!"

"You shouldn't be frightened so easily."

"What do you want?"

"I've decided to take you up on your offer of lunch."

"Oh well then. Have you suddenly decided I'm good enough to be in your company?"

"No I've found myself hungry."

"Well?"

I thought I saw him smile a little before he walked ahead.

"The kitchen is this way."

"This looks delicious!"

"Honestly Sarah what were you expecting?"

"Something horrid."

"I am human you know. Or at least I was once. I wouldn't eat goblin food."

"I'm glad; I don't think I would've lasted thirteen days if I had to eat goblin food."

We had been served a chicken-breast over a warm bed of rice and peas. A wonderful champagne sauce covered the chicken.

"Thank you." A goblin refilled my glass and scuttled back to the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be so kind to them. They'll start expecting it."

"It's what's expected of someone when they're being served, or when they do something for you."

"Well I never say it."

"That's a character flaw; you should really start."

"Maybe."

We ate in silence; I had never been this well fed. The only time I got to eat even half this well was when I visited my mother and her boyfriend, David.

"Sarah I do hope you enjoy yourself here."

"I'll try. I only have to be here thirteen days; that's not so long."

"It's longer than you think. Besides I've already told you I'd like you to stay longer."

"I'm not sure if I will. I like being back home in New York. All the good food and clothes."

"You think your clothes will not be good enough?"

"I never said that. The clothes in my world however…are more comfortable."

"I shall have some brought for you then."

"You can do that?"

"Of course I can I'm a king."

"Well thank you. I would like that."

"Hmm."

"This is the part where you say you're welcome."

"Why?"

"Because I said thank you; you acknowledge that you heard me and say you're welcome for whatever you're doing for someone."

"You're welcome Sarah."

"That's much better. Just try saying it to everyone now."

"I'm afraid I must depart now. I have much kingly business to attend to."

"I'll see you around."

Back in my room I fell against my pillow full and exhausted from the days events. I hoped someone would wake me for dinner. I would hate to miss a moment with Jareth.

Dressing Up

I woke to a loud knocking at my door. I sat up, groggy, and waited for my headache to pass. As soon as I opened the door Gretel came barreling through. I noticed that her arms were full.

"I need you to try each of these on."

She delicately laid out eleven dresses on the bed and stared eagerly.

"Wow, they're all so beautiful."

"The King wanted me to keep your final dress a surprise."

_I wonder why. _

"The King also has the clothes from your world."

"Oh that was nice of him."

I peeled off my old business suit and tried on the first dress. I felt like a child playing dress up in my mother's costumes. The dress was a slim black number with no sleeves and a scoop-neck. It came down to my ankles and hugged my curves in just the right way.

The second dress was pale yellow and had a boat-neck and three-quarter sleeves. It only came down to my knees and was not as fitted as the black one.

The third dress was white and had a plunging V-neck ending three inches above my belly button. It too reached to my ankles and was sleeveless.

There was a blue dress with tiny green gems delicately placed all over the fabric. When I walked the gems caught the light and made me look as if I was glowing.

The fifth dress was dark red and came to my knees. It had sleeves to the wrist and the sleeves had a snake-like pattern of gold gems inlaid on them. When the caught the gems it looked as if they were moving in serpentine fashion.

I next tried on a lavender dress that came to my knees and had three-quarter sleeves. The dress was plain except for beautiful pink gems on the back of the dress that looked like butterfly's wings.

The seventh dress I tried on was a white corset dress that was plain except for small dots of silver gems randomly laid over it.

The next dress I tried on for Gretel was a knee-length, form-fitting black dress covered in white crystals on the arms.

My least favorite, but I didn't tell Gretel that, was a plain orange dress that went down to my knees.

Another dress I tried on was a simple white that came down to my mid-thigh and had a ruffled edge.

The last dress I tried on was ankle-length and the sleeves came down to my wrists. It had a boat-neck cut and looked strange. It appeared to be a nonsensical pattern of brown-and-white.

"What is it?" I turned to Gretel, confused.

"Look closer."

So I did. For a few minutes I couldn't make out any discernible pattern, but then, one began to emerge. After staring for another minute I finally saw an owl. Of course it would be an owl.

"They're all gorgeous."

"The King will be pleased to hear this. Decide which one you want to wear today and I'll go get your other clothes from the King."

I could hardly decide what to wear. Eventually I decided on the black dress with the white-crystal pattern on the sleeves.

"Here are your other-world clothes."

"Thank you."

Jareth had sent for a regular pair of blue-jeans, thank god, and two white tank tops. One was a button-up with two pockets over the breast. The other was a wrap-around style tank.

"Gretel, what am I supposed to wear on my feet?"

"You are to go bare-foot. And don't worry the castle is cleaned thoroughly everyday."

"What am I to sleep in?"

Her face took on a thoughtful expression and I assumed that she had not thought of this.

"Let me talk with the King."

She left me alone in my room. I wondered for something to do when my eye caught the door to my empty closet. I decided to pass a little time by hanging up my new things. It took all of about ten minutes to get everything in its proper place.

I walked into my 'magic-made' bathroom and decided I should clean up. I filled the bath with warm water and rifled through the cabinets. To my surprise I found shampoo and conditioner. I also found strange looking body oil but decided to leave it alone.

I stepped into the bath and sighed. I had never had such a relaxing soak; not since I had moved out. I stayed in the bath until the water was cold and my skin was pruned. I toweled my skin dry and decided to let my hair air-dry. I didn't even bother seeing if there was a hair-dryer.

I re-dressed and walked back into my room.

"Oh."

Jareth was casually sitting on the edge of my bed, seemingly waiting for me.

"I've solved your sleep-clothes dilemma."

He pointed behind him at a pile of clothes on the bed. I went through them and laughed a little.

"Jareth are these your shirts?"

"Yes. They are. Will you not accept them?"

He got up from the bed and stood behind me.

"Don't you need them to sleep in?"

He moved his face just a little closer so that it was a hairs-breadth away from my touching my shoulder.

"I sleep nude."

"Oh."

I could feel a blush starting to spread across my cheeks so I scooped up his shirts and walked to the closet.

"Sarah…did I say something?"

"No I just wanted to get these put away."

"Shall I join you for breakfast?"

"Do you want to?"

I peeked at him from the closet and saw him seriously considering it. I wondered if anyone had ever asked him what he had wanted before.

"I will join you."

"OK."

"Do you remember where the kitchen is."

"Not at all."

He laughed and it sounded genuine. It was the first time I had heard him laugh.

"Let's go."

Shortly after we had finished the fruit salad, Jareth excused himself to his Kingly business. Apparently it was the day of the week where he solved the problems of his subjects. I would have liked to have seen it.

I looked around for a short time and found myself at the doors to the library. They weren't locked so I went inside and looked around.

All of the books were leather bound and collecting dust. There was one book that seemed to have been removed recently. I opened it to the first page: Account of the Rule of Goblin King the First.

I read a few pages and realized it was a diary. Each of the Goblin King's must have kept one detailing their rule. I put it back and made up my mind to find Jareth's. The last book in the Goblin King's writings was not Jareth's. I assumed that he had the book so he could update it and that after his death it would be placed here with the others.

What a miserable task. I contented myself with forgetting about, if for a moment, the book by reading goblin fairy tales. I read a few until my stomach started grumbling. I dropped the book off in my room and headed off in what I thought was the general direction of the kitchen.

After what I thought was ten minutes I came upon the kitchen. I walked in and immediately a goblin came up to me.

"May I help you?"

I looked around me and spied a bowl of fruit on the counter. A wry smile touched my lips. If I was going to be here, I was at least going to get some real answers. I turned back to the goblin and gave him my most charming smile.

"Yes; do you have a picnic basket I might borrow?"

The Picnic

I sighed and closed my eyes. This was my least favorite day of the week. At last it was over. I had had more complaints than usual today because this was the last session I would be holding while Sarah was Underground. I didn't want to spend so much time away from her. Today was our last 'free' day. I could hardly believe the curse had such strict stipulations. Only thirteen hours a day with her starting tomorrow.

I would be surprised if the curse was broken. I didn't think Sarah could come to love me, or if I could even love her. I wasn't even sure what love was. How could I when no one had ever taught me? I had been raised by goblins and stolen from my real parents. I couldn't even remember their faces.

I opened my eyes when I heard approaching footsteps. Sarah stepped around the corner and stopped in the doorway. My expression did not change from its neutral expression. Her hair had dried since breakfast, in soft waves.

She looked a vision in her new dress. I was glad I had made the decision to oversee the process of her clothes-making. She stepped forward lightly and I noticed a covered basket over her arm.

"Are you getting hungry?" She asked.

What an innocent question. Innocent, yet there was something in her eyes that made we want to decline her invitation to lunch. However reflecting on the start of the curse the next day, I wanted as much time with her as possible.

"What did you have in mind?"

A small smile touched her lips and I knew that I was playing whatever game she had invented. I didn't mind though; I quite liked games.

"I thought we could go somewhere else and eat. Somewhere other then the Hall."

"Where exactly would that be?"

"Where would you suggest?"

I produced a crystal and played with it lightly, making it dance across my fingertips as I considered an answer. If she truly was playing a game, and that fact I did not doubt, then I would have to be even more cunning than she.

"How about my bedroom?"

I saw a small hint of color touch her cheeks and a look of surprise and, maybe even fear, in her eyes. I smiled at her expression and still after she changed her face back into its neutral mask.

"What a charming suggestion."

"Indeed; it is one of the few clean rooms in the palace, and I would've thought you'd be dying to see it."

"Show me the way."

I walked ahead of her, still playing with the crystal while she followed a little ways behind me.

"Tell me, are you enjoying your stay here?"

"It's much better than the last time."

"You were hardly here the last time." "Though not from lack of my trying." I mumbled under my breath.

"I must say the throne room hasn't changed at all though. It's still as dirty and desolate as ever."

"One can't always be tidy when lording over goblins. And I dare say your home was not the cleanest either."

"True I'll admit it. I had many responsibilities."

"Since when must Sarah do anything?"

"Since I had to grow up."

I stopped quite abruptly and so wasn't surprised when she ran into me.

"We all have to grow up Sarah, whether we want to or not. For some it comes sooner than we may have liked."

"What-?"

"We're here."

I placed my hand against a cool spot in the stone and felt my power surge inside me. As far as I knew I was the most powerful Goblin King who had ruled, even though I was not a faerie by birth. My power created a whirlwind around and inside of me as I collected my energies into removing the enchantments on the door.

Normally I would've walked right in, however Sarah would've been burnt alive if I didn't remove the spells protecting my sleeping-quarters. A few moments passed before the incantations were removed and she could safely go through. I could tell by the awed look on her face, and the few particles of dusty glitter in her hair, that she had felt my power. It was strange because neither a mortal nor goblin had ever felt my whirlwind of energy. I wondered what it meant.

I watched Sarah as she slowly recovered from the energies. She looked about her slowly, taking everything in. My room was covered in crushed purple velvet. It took over the walls and the ceiling but the floor was made of wood. I too had a closet and bathroom much like the one in Sarah's room. My bed was much grander of course but it had to be.

She forgot about me for a moment and walked around the room, touching the walls and the bed. She even looked over a desk in the corner. She did it in much the same that I had in her home.

"Does it meet your expectations?"

"I didn't expect it to be so clean."

"I keep a tidy room and a tidy mind. The rest is the goblins to do what they will with it."

"That's a terrible philosophy."

"How so?"

"It's your throne room yet you let them make a mess of it and parade around. Shouldn't that also be an area that you control?"

"I have it cleaned every ten years or so."

She laughed and stared at me, shaking her head. I wondered what was so amusing but before I could ask she had sat on the floor and opened her basket. I sat across from her on the floor and stared. She pulled out a small white tablecloth and set it between us; next she pulled out bread and cheeses and grapes. She also produced a bottle of white wine; now _that_ I was questioning.

Just when I thought she didn't have anything else left she pulled out one delicate and delicious looking _peach. _She stared at me for a moment, no doubt seeing if I would react. I kept my face passive as I had during the rest of our interaction.

"This all looks delicious."

"Stop playing games."

"I'm not the one who started this one darling." My voice took on the hint of an icy undertone but she never once backed down.

"Explain yourself."

"Whatever do you mean?"

I took a few grapes and placed them in my mouth one at a time, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Why?"

"Darling you must be more specific?"

She picked the peach up and stormed to the other side of the room. She rolled it around over and over in her hands, thinking. Finally she decided on something and threw the peach right at me. I was prepared however and threw a light energy out to stop it and descend it ever so lightly into my palm.

"Really Sarah that's no way to act with food."

"Why did you play with me?"

I cocked my head and stared at her for a moment. She seemed genuine in her asking but I was still a little befuddled.

"Why do you play with people's emotions Jareth? Everything you offered me that day, you knew I wasn't ready for it. You knew and you still offered because of the fantasies I envisioned!"

Ahh that was it.

"Sarah when I made you the offer to stay with me I thought you would accept. I never thought of your age or the immaturity that came with it. All I saw was a young woman who broke through my deceptions and got through my Labyrinth."

"You knew I wasn't ready."

"Honestly Sarah, I haven't lived Aboveground ever. Not once in my hundred and thirty years have I ever gone up there and _stayed."_

"What about the peach?"

"What about it?"

"You were playing with me! You were toying with the fantasies of a fifteen year old girl."

"Sarah…I merely showed you what you wanted. I showed you your dreams."

"That's now what you showed me. You showed me a life with you, and that's something I had never dreamed of!"

"Sarah…I may have used the crystal's and poured my energy through it but when it came down to it the vision was yours and not mine. Though, I must say, I quite enjoyed it. I think I would enjoy it even more now that you're all grown up."

"You're an ass."

"Sarah. If you think so poorly of me than why are you here?"

The question hung in the air; she didn't want to answer it. I could see her at war with herself over whether or not to answer me. I stood and walked over to where she was. My gloved hand reached out and lightly stroked her cheek.

"Sarah…you could've said no."

She tore herself away from me and walked to the opposite side of the room.

"Answer me Sarah."

"I don't have to!"

"I would very much like it if you would."

"I…I…I couldn't imagine the world without you in it. I don't know what I'm doing here Jareth. I deserve an explanation."

"I agree, you do."

"Then tell me!"

"Come with me."

I had her standing in the library reading from the tome of the third Goblin King. I knew when she had come across the answer and I felt sure she would deny to continue helping me. I knew she would say no after she found out what it would cost her to help me. Just knowing that she now knew why I had brought her here, it all depended on her now. Whether she could admit that she wanted to stay and wanted to try and fall in love with a Goblin King.

A King who belonged not in the world that he governed, nor in the world of the mortals. A King, a man, who belonged nowhere and knew not his place.

The Goblin King Curse

Jareth stood over me, tense and waiting. I had made myself comfortable on a velvet-chair with the giant tome he had selected for me to read. Jareth had opened the book to the end so I was reading out of context and trying to understand everything.

"His hand writing is so difficult to read."

"He was a real goblin; they didn't kidnap him from the Aboveground like they usually do."

This news startled me. _Had Jareth been taken?_ I filed it into the back of my brain and started reading again:

She has come today. The castle has been cleaned, as much as it can be, and I've cleared the throne room so we have a place to ourselves. What little power I have is tingling with the anticipation and excitement of seeing her. I can feel her energy approaching. I will write of what happens later, as is my duty.

That vile creature! Damn that woman to hell! She came upon me in the throne room with a look of icy hatred I had not seen before. I thought maybe it was someone else who was meant to be under it, but no it was meant for me.

"What is wrong Rebecca?"

"What's wrong?"

"You bastard!"

"What has gotten into you?"

"I know Xander. I know about the affair."

"Rebecca…"

Of course I was seeing others. I was a King and King's have concubines. However Rebecca was my only wife, and I loved her unlike the others. Rebecca did not see it that way and I suppose I know why: Rebecca is mortal and so even living Underground she is susceptible to her foolish human thoughts and emotions. I could see the news hurt her terribly but I did not know what she would do.

She left the room and I was alone for some time. At last I heard vile chanting and incantations being made. I foolishly assumed it was the goblin children running around the castle.

Rebecca came back to me an hour later, while I was asleep. When I awoke my right eye hurt like it was on fire, and Rebecca lay dying in the corner.

"What have you done?"

She only laughed before explaining.

"No Goblin King may rule for more than one hundred-and-thirty years now. As soon as they reach their hundred and thirtieth year they will die. Unless, that king may find a mortal girl to love him, but, he must love her back. I believe you're running out of time Xander."

I rushed to my rooms and discovered in my mirror a horribly angry red line beginning at my temple and running through my right eye down to the cheekbone. I fear I do not have much time left so I am writing this as hurriedly as I possibly can. Future Goblin King's beware THE GOBLIN KING'S CURSE!

I put the book down and sat there for a moment, stunned by what I had just read. Not only by what had happened to the woman and the King, but by what was now expected of me. Did I really want to stay and try to fall in love with Jareth? Of all the people it could've been…I probably would've picked him anyway. Over the years my brain had romanticized up to the point where some nights I was afraid to sleep.

I would stay then, but I wouldn't force anything. Let nature take its gentle course. I heard a sigh from behind me.

"You probably want to leave now. Very well I'll give you time to pack your things before you go. Don't worry I won't bother you again. Though not because I don't want to."

He flicked his wrist and a crystal ball shot itself at me. It took all my reflexes to be able to catch it before it hit the ground. I felt a surge of the same energy as before and my hair whipped around me in the energy.

"On second thought, I'll think I'll make Gretel pack and send them to you later. I don't want you to have to stay here a moment later than you would like."

The energy was ever so slowly pushing me up. There was nothing I could do to stop it. His back was to me and hated him for what he was doing. So very typical of a man to make a decision without consulting the other person.

"Damn it Jareth!"

He didn't even stir from his spot. He didn't make a move at all so far as I could tell. I was almost through the ceiling. I made one last desperate attempt, one last desperate surge of strength coursed through me and I pushed against the magic. It was hard to do but I found my fingers could barely grasp his hair. It would have to do.

I grasped a few strands on the top and pulled as I hard as I could. He stumbled backwards and the magic broke, dropping me to the ground.

"OW!"

I tried standing but my ankle gave out underneath me.

"Sarah what in the world is wrong with you?"

"Men making my decisions for me that's what."

"Oh Sarah you are so difficult."

"No you're difficult! Who ever said I wanted to leave?"

"I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong." "I don't mind staying Jareth."

"Oh you don't mind? Well in that case."

"That's not how I meant it and you know it! Gosh at least give me some time considering I just found out that in order to _save your life_ we have to fall in love. Doesn't that sound a bit…dramatic?"

"I'm not the one who had the curse laid upon him. Only indirectly."

I tried to stand again but I faltered and ended up clinging to Jareth instead.

"My, my, Sarah I had no idea you were so eager."

"Shut up will you? I hurt myself."

His expression changed to one of immediate concern.

"When, how?"

"When I fell and I must have landed on my ankle funny."

"Oh Sarah. Come on lets go."

"Where?"

"I do have a room for such purposes as taking care of injuries."

"Like a hospital?"

"Not as advanced no. Mostly everything is done through magic."

"That's just great."

He walked out of the room and came back in a few moments later.

"Why aren't you following?"

"It's a little hard to do with an injured ankle."

"Oh right."

He walked over to me and picked me up.

"Is that better?"

His face was too close. His smile too…too fun.

"It's fine."

He laughed and I involuntarily smiled. He had that effect on people I supposed.

"Here we are."

He set me on a cold stone table and grabbed some bandages and ointments.

"Can't you just heal it with magic?"

"I will a little but I think I want to see you suffer a bit as well."

"Thanks."

I felt a cool touch and I assumed it was the ointment but when I looked Jareth's fingertips were lightly tracing over my ankle. The relief was immediate for my ankle was no longer throbbing. Then went on the ointment and then a tightly wrapped bandage.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Sarah."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Why don't you have the scar? I'm assuming it's something passed to each Goblin King."

"It is. I however have enough magical energy to hide it."

"C—"

"I suppose if it will get you off the subject."

He flicked his wrist and on his face there appeared a red scar. It was smooth looking, not puckered up like I'd expected. It ran through the middle of his eye and down to his cheekbone, just like the book had said.

I could see a small hint of fear in his eyes, desperation. He was worried I would run away screaming. Just as soon as I saw them however his mask was replaced. He stood right in front of me so I had no place else to look except for the scar.

I reached out my hand and my fingers lightly touched the beginning of it, at his temple. He closed his eyes as my fingers traced it down and back up. I brushed my thumb across his forehead and he opened his eyes.

"You can't tell me what is best for me. You don't get to say whether I stay or I leave. That decision is up to me."

"Sarah…"

His hands were on my hips now and mine were still exploring his scar. I wondered if his hair was really as soft as it had always looked. I gripped a strand between my thumb and fore-finger and ran them down the length of it. It was _very _soft. I looked back over at his face and found him staring intently at me.

His eyes were guarded, as very well they should have been. Our previous discussions about the Labyrinth were not finished.

"I hope you know I'm not done bringing up the Labyrinth."

The wry smile that touched his lips told me that he had not expected me to.

"Of course not dear Sarah, that would be too easy."

He slowly stood up and turned around.

"Tomorrow begins the thirteen day agreement Sarah. Make my last days count please."

He left the room, leaving me there alone with his words. He really didn't think I would save him. At that point, I wasn't so sure myself.

Old Friends

I didn't know how much I would be seeing my old friends after the thirteen days started so I resolved to seeing them and spending the rest of the day with them. I called on them with my mirror and invited them to the castle.

"Hoggle, Ludo! Sir Didymus!"

"Sarah!"

Hoggle was the first one through the door. I hugged him as tightly as possible. It had been nine years since I had seen them in person after all.

"Sar…ah…"

"Ludo!"

I hugged him and buried my face in his shoulder. His fur was soft but it made me want to sneeze.

"Ludo, when was the last time you took a bath?"

He looked at me sheepishly so I knew it had been awhile.

"How are you Sir Didymus?"

"Fine as ever milady."

He did a little bow and I smiled at his chivalry.

"Sarah…I don't mean to sound ungrateful for the visit but why are you in the castle?"

"Jareth invited me here."

Hoggle's eyebrows shot straight up.

"But…why? You defeated him…what does he want with you?"

"Relax, he _invited _me. I wasn't stolen away."

"Why though? It doesn't make sense with the Jareth we know."

"That's none of your business Hogwash."

"It's Hoggle!"

He turned around; reflexively correcting his name, and saw Jareth leaning in the doorway.

"Hello." I said politely. It had been a few hours and he had helped me.

"Hello Sarah. I was going to ask you to dinner but I can see you're busy. I'll just have it brought to your room for you."

He turned to walk away.

"Would you like to join us?"

He turned his head to look at my friends.

"No I think not tonight. Thank you for the offer."

Hoggle waited for him to be a safe distance away before speaking.

"Damn Jareth, he still scares me."

"Oh Hoggle it's OK."

"Lady Sarah how have you been?"

"Thank you for asking Didymus. I've been well; I graduated from college and I have a great job."

From their questioning looks I could tell it would take awhile to explain what college was. After I was done explaining a goblin came in with a tray full of food.

"Thank you."

"Ludo…hungry."

"OK Ludo you get first pick."

We all sat around talking and eating the delicious food. After a few hours of laughing and talking Sir Didymus announced he had to get home to feed Ambrosias.

"Do you still live in the Bog of Eternal Stench?"

"Aye milady and I still guard it with my life's blood."

I gave him a peck on the nose.

"Good night Didymus."

"Good night everyone."

Ludo had to leave a short time later. I gave him a big hug and reminded him to take a bath.

"OK…Sara…h."

"Hoggle what do you think of Jareth?"

"I think he's a monster. Unfair, cruel and he takes pleasure in the pain of others."

"There has to be more to him than that. There has to be another layer."

"Sarah, why do you care?"

"I'm trying to love him."

"What?"

"Have you ever heard of the Goblin King's curse?"

"Yes; I thought he had a few more years."

He started counting off on his fingers, trying to add up something.

"No I guess it is his time. Sarah, are you really going to save him?"

"I'm going to try."

We didn't have too much to talk about after that. Hoggle left a short while later and I wondered if he was upset. It was only ten o'clock and I wondered where Jareth was. I was getting tired and some strange force was compelling me to tell him good-night. Of course, it could've been because I wanted to see him again.

I looked for, and found him in, the throne room.

"Ahh Sarah. Did the garbage leave?"

"Don't call them that they're my friends."

"Sarah, they're no one."

"No wonder Hoggle doesn't like you. He's right you treat everyone like garbage."

"Don't let that swine change your opinion of me."

"He's not Jareth, you are."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not being honest with me and I don't think you're being honest with yourself."

"How so?"

"This isn't you. At least, I hope not. I hope that there's more to you than this cruel and mind-game playing exterior. I hope there's a real man inside of you."

Jareth snorted and rolled his head to look at me.

"Sarah, what if this is me?"

"Then I guess you will die." I whispered.

His eyes got wider before his mask of nonchalance came back.

"You'd let me die because I'm cruel?"

"If that's all there is to you, then it's a little hard to love someone like that."

"I don't think so."

"Would you love me if I was cruel? If all I was was mean?"

He stared into my eyes, seriously considering my question. He leaned his head back on the bone of his throne and stared at the ceiling.

"No I wouldn't."

"If you want to live you have to share every part of yourself Jareth, not just who you want people to think you are."

"I expect the same of you Sarah."

"That's everything I was planning to give. If am to love and be loved I lay bare my heart and soul. I don't give just parts of myself Jareth."

"I've never loved anyone. I don't know what it is."

"Maybe you'll find out."

"Maybe."

A smile touched his lips as he stood up.

"Jareth…I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For your offers in the labyrinth. Even though they were cruel and uncalled for, they helped me to grow into the woman I am today on my own terms. I allowed myself to be who I wanted to be and not be judged."

"You're welcome Sarah."

"I still think you're an ass for offering it to a fifteen year old girl who couldn't accept it."

"Sarah…I wouldn't have taken advantage of you. I do believe in waiting until a woman is ready you know."

"Like you've ever had to wait for anything."

"I have to wait for you."

He was in front of me now, grasping a strand of my hair.

"Goodnight Jareth. I'll see you for breakfast?"

He cocked his head and smiled at me.

"Goodnight Sarah. May you dream of me."

He kissed my forehead and walked out of the room before I could respond. I walked back to my room and changed into one of his shirts. It smelled like him, and it was so soft. I got in bed and looked over at my nightstand. Resting on it was a crystal ball. I took it in my hand and brought it to me before falling asleep.

Day One

I woke up, fully refreshed. No matter how hard I had tried I did dream of Jareth. Only a few, but they had been enough for me.

I got out of bed and bathed, making absolute sure I was all clean. I put on the yellow dress and walked to the Great Hall, running my fingers through my wet hair. Jareth was already there, seated and waiting.

"I suppose you don't have coffee do you?"

"No. We have an equivalent though if you'd like it."

"I would."

He procured a small vial and handed it to me.

"Only swallow a drop; it will be enough."

I tipped the vial over against my fingertip and closed it. I put my finger in mouth and as soon as the drop hit my tongue I instantly felt rejuvenated. I started to hand the vial back but he put his hand up.

"You keep it; you have more need of it."

"Thank you."

"It's no trouble. In fact, I have another gift for you."

"Oh?"

He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a wristwatch. He got out of his chair and walked over to my side. I held out my hand and he fastened the watch, his gloved hands feeling cool against my skin.

He sat back down in his chair as breakfast came out. The watch had thirteen numbers on it.

"It counts how much time we've spent together. When both hands reach the thirteen our day together is done."

"Thank you. And thank you for the crystal."

"I told you I'd replace it."

"I know, but still thank you."

"The crystal shows you anything you want to see. I thought you would miss your family."

"Thank you; I'll treasure it."

We ate in relative silence for a few minutes.

"What are we doing today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do we have any plans?"

"Not today no."

"Oh. When's your next meeting? With the goblins of the city?"

"I've cancelled the rest of them."

"What, why?"

"To spend time with you."

"I wanted to go to one."

"Why? They're boring and trivial."

"To see you as a King…doing Kingly things. I just wanted to go."

"I'll reschedule one of them then."

"I'll be there."

I chewed thoughtfully for a moment before an idea on how to spend the day occurred to me.

"Jareth do you have any art supplies?"

After breakfast Jareth sat in his throne, posing. He was leaning back with his left ankle resting on his right knee. His left hand was wrapped around his staff, which was off to the left side of his throne. His right hand rested comfortably on the ivory-bone that wrapped his throne.

"Tell me again why we're doing this?"

"Because you didn't have our day planned out."

"I won't make the mistake again."

After telling him what I needed Jareth had sent a goblin to the Aboveground. It had only taken him ten minutes to retrieve a table of drawing paper and art pencils.

"Jareth stop fidgeting."

"How long am I supposed to sit here?"

"As long as it takes. The more time you waste, the longer you sit."

I erased a few light pencil marks and looked up. His expression was bored.

"Is that really how you want me to draw your face?"

"No I suppose not."

He thought about it for a moment and went through a whole range of expressions before settling.

"Is this acceptable?"

"If it's what you want."

"Oh, it is."

I looked at his newly raised eyebrow and knew it was a crack at me. The look he had settled on was a sultry, seductive look. His gaze was powerful, and lustful. It was the most expression I had gotten from him, and the longest it had ever stayed. I hoped I could resist, and could do him justice in the drawing.

I drew and erased over the next four hours. I stared at his eyes for over five minutes, which he seemed to thoroughly enjoy. I drew and shaded and lightened and erased. I wanted to get everything just right. I took another hour for detailing the picture.

After five hours of sitting in a chair I stood and stretched. My arms were sore and my legs were stiff.

"Are you done now?"

"Yes you can stand."

Jareth was up and stretching along with me.

"I think we shall have to take a walk to stretch out our limbs."

"I agree. But first, I want to see this."

Jareth stepped over to the tablet and picked it up. I stood nervously as he stared at it. I couldn't make out what he was thinking because his face was once again expressionless.

He traced the drawing with his fingertips, lightly going over each line and curve. He gazed intently at it, his eyes moving over the drawing and drinking everything in. I couldn't take his silence any longer.

"So, what do you think?"

He didn't say a word. Instead he turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

"Jareth where are you going?"

I followed after him. If he didn't want the drawing then I most certainly did. I followed him until we came to about where his room was. He spoke the same way under his breath and I again felt the energy. This time it was like cool, gentle fingers. The magic stayed over my injured ankle and when I looked at it, it was dotted with glitter.

I followed Jareth into his room and waited while he searched through his desk drawers. He looked around his room and seemingly having found the perfect spot, nailed my drawing to his wall.

"Does this mean you like it?"

"Like it? Look at me, I'm glorious."

"Does it please you?" I copied his tone perfectly.

He stood in front of me and brushed the hair from my face.

"It does."

"I have more at home…"

Jareth side-stepped and was gone. All that was left was a trail of glitter. I looked at my watch; it had stopped at five fifteen. I sighed and looked around the room. Now would be the perfect time to try and find Jareth's journal.

Just as soon as I resolved myself to look for it however Jareth stepped back into the room carrying a few file folders.

"Shall we look together?" He asked.

So, lying on the floor side-by-side, we went through the folders one-by-one as we looked at each drawing. He mostly skipped over ones that weren't of him. I however looked at all of them. There were quite a few of the Labyrinth, as well as ones of Hoggle and Ludo and Sir Didymus.

"Who is this?"

He handed me a picture I had drawn of Toby just a few weeks before.

"That's Toby."

"Ahh; I suppose he would be older now. Are you two close?"

"I see him all the time." "Do you have any siblings?"

"I don't know. Even if I did they'd all be dead now anyway."

I put my hand on his arm and let it stay there a few seconds before removing it.

"I rather like this one."

It was a picture I had drawn of him in the remains of the Escher room, when he had been offering me another crystal.

"Why?"

"My hair looks very good."

"You're so self-absorbed."

"I am not."

"You are too! You only like the pictures of yourself."

"I like this one, and it's not of me. I don't know what it is."

I took the paper from him and looked at it. It was one of my earlier drawings, so it was a little crude.

"Oh! It's the worm from the beginning of the Labyrinth."

"You drew a worm?"

"He was incredibly helpful; he helped me to find the first turn."

"You know some might call that cheating."

"You never did. Besides there's a statue of limitations."

"You won Sarah. That can never be taken from you."

"Do I get a title?"

"I suppose."

"Hmm; I wonder what it is."

"I'm sure there's an official title in the Compendium."

"We should look for it."

"If you wish."

"I do."

We looked through the rest of my drawings and he even hung up a few, including the picture of the worm.

"Let's go find your title."

We walked to the library and he opened a glass display case with a huge book inside of it.

"How much time do we have?"

"Seven hours left." I said, looking down at the steadily moving hands of the watch.

He sat in a chair and flipped to the middle of the book.

"It should be in the section about the Labyrinth."

He sat reading for ten minutes before he called me over.

"Whosoever bests the Labyrinth shall be granted immunity from being stolen away by Goblins and other fey creatures. Other Fey and Goblin tricks and magic shall have no affect. They shall henceforth be called _Champion of the Labyrinth _and shall be treated with the utmost respect."

He closed the book and replaced it to its glass case.

"How do you feel about your new title?"

"Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth. I like it."

"I had forgotten that little bit about the immunity. I couldn't have kidnapped you, even if I had wanted to."

"What else does immunity protect me from?"

"While Underground and in the Labyrinth you're protected from intended hurts or magic. No one can knowingly hurt you in any form. However it doesn't protect you from yourself, as shown with your ankle. It also doesn't protect you from other mortals."

"How could you heal my ankle then?"

"You allowed me to; I also didn't wish to cause you harm, I merely wanted to help you."

"Oh I see."

"Sarah, could you teach me to draw?"

I looked over at him. He stood staring at me, waiting for my answer. I hated that he never betrayed any emotion. I never knew exactly where I stood with him.

"Yes if you really want to learn."

Jareth and I were in the Great Hall with plenty of art supplies. He had made a group of goblins go get more. He had decided that the rest of our time together for the day would be used to teach him how to draw. We had six-and-a-half hours left in the day. It seemed unfair that we had a time limit each day. I found myself enjoying the time I was getting with him.

"I want you to promise not to use magic."

"Why?"

"Because then the drawing won't be real; it won't have soul. Art is a labor of love and you have to put in the time and effort to get the reward."

"OK no magic."

"Promise me Jareth."

"I swear on my word as a Goblin King that I, Jareth, will not use magic when drawing pictures."

The air shimmered with an unseen energy and I knew he would be held to his word.

"Thank you."

I taught him everything I could. He was a good student and a fast learner. I called it quits though when we only had an hour left to spend together. I was starving and we had skipped lunch.

We ate in silence because I was busy eating everything I could get my hands on. At the end of the meal we only had three minutes left together.

"I'll keep drawing tonight."

"You're very good. I'll encourage you to draw something real tonight, a person or a memory."

"I'll show you tomorrow over breakfast."

"I'll see if inspiration hits tonight."

"Get a good night's rest, and dream of me."

The watch on my wrist chimed the thirteenth hour and Jareth departed in small cloud of glitter.

That night I sat at my desk for inspiration did indeed strike. I had never drawn Jareth as he had first appeared to me: the owl beating on my window and his human self in my room.

I drew his owl form beating on my window. It took me two hours to get the shading and darkness correct. I putt off drawing him in my childhood room and instead drew the owl in flight over the Labyrinth. I decided to put off showing him the drawing because I wanted to color it.

I crawled into bed around two in the morning and fell into a peaceful sleep. I dreamed that I was at home and it was Christmas. Toby was jumping on my bed to wake me up. He pulled me downstairs where our dad and his mother were waiting.

I grabbed a cup of coffee and contented myself with watching Toby opening presents. After he had opened one containing a Lego set the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it and was surprised to see Jareth standing there with an armful of wrapped boxes.

"Hello darling."

He kissed my cheek and walked past me into the living room.

"Uncle Jareth!" cried Toby. "You brought presents!"

I walked into the living room and stood next to Jareth. I stared at him for a moment. His hair was the same but he was wearing a leather jacket and gray scarf, and white cashmere sweater and blue jeans. On his left hand was a silver wedding band. I looked at my own left hand and saw a modest engagement ring and wedding band.

Jareth laughed as Toby grabbed the first present. It was a small box with red paper and a green bow. Jareth wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed the side of my head.

"I missed you last night."

"I—"

"What is it?" Toby stared confusedly at his present.

Jareth squatted so he and Toby were looking eye-to-eye.

"It's a crystal ball. It'll show you your dreams."

I woke up the next morning with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This is chapters 9 & 10_

Day Two

I dressed quickly in the purple dress with pink gem wings. I grabbed the drawing of the owl against my window and took a small drop from the vial. It helped make up for the sleep I had lost last night.

I had to keep myself from running to the Great Hall. I didn't want Jareth to know how eager I was to see what he had drawn. I straightened my back and looked down at my watch. It hadn't started ticking yet.

"Good morning Sarah."

Jareth signaled for our breakfast to be brought out of the kitchen.

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

I thought of my dream and wondered if he knew.

"I did. And you?"

"I didn't sleep at all."

I looked at him more closely and saw that half-crazed look one gets when they've gone without sleep. We ate hurriedly, both of us excited though we didn't say it.

Once the dishes had been cleared away however I spoke up.

"Jareth I did draw something last night."

"Oh?"

I got up and moved to the chair right next to him. I unfolded my drawing of the owl and set it in front of him. He stared at it for a moment and touched it lightly with his gloved hands.

Without thinking I grabbed his hand and took his glove off. He simply stared at me, an amused smile on his face. He ran his fingers down the length of mine once before taking his hand back.

"I like it. Am I correct in saying this is the first drawing of me in my owl form that you've done?"

"It is. I don't know why I've never drawn the owl before."

"I'd like to show you something."

He pulled out a folded piece of paper and laid it out before me. I sucked in my breath. It was well done, and I had to admit gorgeous.

"Its how I first saw you Sarah. I didn't pay you any mind as a child, but you became a woman in the Labyrinth. I noticed it in the crystal."

The drawing was indeed of me at the ball. I had forgotten how opulently I had been dressed and…everything about myself there. I had been more focused on Jareth and where he was.

"You looked so beautiful that I was caught off guard. It hurts my pride to admit you had complete control over me there."

I looked up at him so quickly I hit his head, for it had been next to mine staring down at the drawing.

"I don't regret offering you those things Sarah. I saw you not as a child anymore. In my eyes you were, and are, a woman."

"Jareth…"

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know why I offered you those things when I did."

"What are we doing today?"

A small smile touched his lips and he looked up.

"I thought we would read the highlights from previous Goblin King's rules."

"I would like that."

We sat on the library floor next to each other while Jareth read aloud from the first Goblin King's journal. He only read about the important things that happened in each King's rule, like people failing the Labyrinth or decisions made about the way the kingdom would be governed. During the sixth King's rule there had been a war between the Goblin's and the Faeries; the goblin's won but shortly after their King died because he could not find a mortal lover.

So far as I could tell Jareth was the only one who had even tried to find a mortal. The others had simply resigned themselves to their fate and died. Jareth, however, he wanted to live. I think he was preparing himself and his kingdom just in case he did die, but he had no intentions of doing so.

I wondered if he had ever been in love. I thought about what it would be like to love him, and what kind of husband he would be. And, if we did fall in love, what then? Would we go our separate ways, occasionally or never again seeing each other? Would I stay here in the castle and become Queen of the Goblins. Or would Jareth come live Aboveground with me in New York?

It seemed the least likely of possibilities. Jareth would never move away even if I asked him to. I had no idea what would happen if Jareth's life were saved. I got back into listening to him reading. His voice was soft sometimes. There were other moments however when it could be as furious as a raging storm.

I wondered what he was really like on the inside. He put up a hard shell and a tough exterior, but I wanted to get to the real Jareth on the inside. I wanted to know who he truly was. If I couldn't could I fall in love with him? I had seen a new side to him with his drawing. It revealed that he could have a soft nature and be patient. He had taken the time to color the drawing which meant if he thought it was worth it he would spend large amounts of time on something.

He had said he had really seen me as a woman, that I had held power over him. Did that still hold true, or did he see me as less of a woman now? I was after all living in a shitty New York apartment and working for a company I didn't like. I wanted to be writing books and short stories and poems. I wanted to be selling my art work on the street and having gallery openings in art museums.

I wanted to make more of myself but I hadn't. I had been selling myself short and that was not an admirable quality. I made up my mind to start living to my truest potential. Not only for myself, but so I could get back that woman I had gained and then lost somewhere in the Labyrinth. I had to find her again.

Lunch was brought to us and we took a break from the reading to enjoy the hot soup and bread.

"Jareth, can we take a break from the reading?"

"Do you have something else in mind?"

"I do."

"Ha just try and catch me!"

I ran down the hall and turned right hoping to get a good head start. Jareth and I had been chasing each other around the castle for the past hour. He came up behind me and circled his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground.

"Caught you." He whispered in my ear seductively.

"OK my turn."

He set me down and disappeared in a small trail of glitter. I followed the trail and found him ten minutes later hiding in an alcove, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Are you trying to make yourself invisible?"

"You mean it's not working?"

"Of course not."

The wrist on my watch chimed ten. We only had three hours left together.

"Let's go get dinner."

He held his hand out and I took it. I swung our hands between us. He looked over at me and I smiled. I started to run and he kept pace with me until we got to the Great Hall.

We ate, laughing and talking the whole time. Afterwards we sat on the stone floor while I taught him a few children's hand games. When we had just four minutes left Jareth got his picture back out.

"I want you to have this Sarah."

"Of course. I'll treasure it forever Jareth." "I would give you mine of the owl, but I have a better one that I'm working on."

"Oh?"

"I'll try to finish it tonight OK?"

"Don't lose too much sleep over it."

"You know, you're being really nice."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not being your usual cold self. You're still locked off from me, but not as much I think."

"I'm giving you all of me Sarah, just as you asked."

He kissed my forehead and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Dream of me." I called after him.

He turned back to look at me and smiled.

"I never stopped."

He disappeared and I caught some of the glitter in my palm. I walked back to my room and hung my picture up on my wall. I started on the coloring for my owl picture and got halfway through before exhaustion overtook me.

I peeled off my dress and got into one of Jareth's shirts before hugging the crystal to me and falling asleep. This time I dreamed of Christmas Eve.

"Jareth, I want to spend the night with Toby."

"Why can't you stay here?"

"It's only been a few months since he's been out of the hospital. I want to see his face on Christmas morning. Who knows how much time we'll have left?"

"He beat the cancer Sarah, he'll be just fine."

"For now but what if it comes back? What if he's not strong enough next time?"

"Sarah, I won't let anything happen to him."

"Jareth, you don't have as much power as you used to."

"I'm still much more powerful than any fey creature, and strong enough to bend the energy of your world to my will."

"Is that why our plants are all dead?"

"I was feeling a little light-headed yesterday."

"Jareth…I've already gotten my overnight bag. Besides you'll be over tomorrow morning with his presents from us."

"That's true."

He circled his arms around my waist and stood as close to me as he could get.

"At least give me a little pre-Christmas magic before you go?"

"Like what?"

"I've covered our bedroom in mistletoe."

I grinned as he led me through the door, where he had indeed covered the room with mistletoe.

"Look it's almost midnight." I whispered.

Who cared if I got to Toby's a little late?

"Merry Christmas baby." Jareth leaned in for a kiss.

I woke up the next morning, flush. I knew my face was red as a beet. I went to the bathroom to scrub my face clean and try to freshen it up. I looked in the mirror at my reflection; I was positively glowing.

Day Three

I bent over my desk, picking different pencils as I drew. I knew I needed to sleep but I was being driven to finish. Once I was done I nodded off at my desk.

In the morning I awoke with an aching back. I controlled the flow of magic and directed it to wash over my back. The coolness stayed there until the pain ebbed away. I directed the magic back to my center and felt the familiar sense of it being home.

I shaved and washed my face before putting on gray pants and a loose white shirt. I laced up my boots and grabbed my black leather jacket before departing for the Great Hall.

I walked into the room and stopped. Sarah was in her pajamas, my shirt, and was staring out the window. It was too perfect to resist. I took one step forward and was instantly right behind her.

"Good morning Sarah."

I brushed her hair off to one side and rested my chin on her shoulder and my arms around her waist. I heard her sharp intake of breath and smiled devilishly. I know she saw my reflection in the window.

"Jareth…good morning. I didn't hear you."

"You weren't supposed to."

"You hungry? I'm very hungry."

She removed herself from my embrace and half-walked, half-ran to the table.

"Why do you always reject my advances Sarah?"

"Because the emotional relationship comes before the physical one."

"How tedious."

"Those are the rules Jareth."

"To hell with rules."

I took my seat across from her at the table and signaled for breakfast to be brought out.

"Tell me, are you going to wear that all day?"

"Of course not, I'll change. I was too hungry this morning to think of anything but food."

"That's too bad. A man's clothing looks good on you."

"Funny – I could say the same to you about women's cosmetics."

"Touché."

She quieted down as she began to eat. This was the most I'd eaten in a while. Usually I was so busy running errands and running a kingdom that I hardly ever ate. I used the magic to keep myself sustained until I could eat again. Unfortunately, that usually came in the form of mice in my owl form. It felt nice to relax and to not have to worry so much.

"Sarah do you want to hear our plans for the day?"

"You mean you actually planned our day?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"But I am. All right what are we doing?"

"Walking the Labyrinth."

The glass she had been holding dropped to the floor with a crash. A goblin scuttled out from the kitchen and cleaned the glass before returning.

"Sarah…I'm not making you run the Labyrinth. We're just taking a leisurely stroll."

"Through the Labyrinth?"

"I want to make sure it's in good condition. Who knows how long it will be until someone with a strong enough power can rule? The Labyrinth must not be allowed to crumble, it's our greatest defense."

"You won't leave me alone while we're in there?"

"Not for a moment."

"OK."

She got up a little shakily but squared her shoulders and stood tall. I admired her for facing her fear, albeit with an all-powerful Goblin King by her side. She poked her head into the kitchen for a few moments.

"What was that for?"

"I apologized for making a mess, and thanked him for cleaning it."

I met Sarah at the front door to the castle, an extra pair of boots in hand. She had indeed changed, into one of her Aboveground outfits.

"Here, I thought you might want shoes. The Labyrinth can have dirt and brambles."

"Thank you."

She laced up the too-big shoes and tried to walk outside.

"Hold on."

I squatted and ran my hands over the fine leather, molding the shape to more closely fit her feet.

"Isn't that better?"

"It is."

I took her hand and stepped forward through the door; this brought us to the beginning of the Labyrinth.

"It looks exactly the same."

"Does it Sarah?"

"It looks a little worse for wear."

"She knows I'm dying; and I haven't been to visit her."

I started on ahead and Sarah quickly caught up to me.

"The Labyrinth is a she? You mean to say it's alive?"

"Of course. How else do you think the Labyrinth always changes? Or that creature are able to live here? It's every Goblin King's job to take care of her so she will shine. As of late I have been neglecting my duty."

We entered the Labyrinth and I felt her hum with happiness. I could her starting to suck the energy from my body."

"Not yet my darling." I whispered.

I took off my gloves and folded them in my pocket.

"Can you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Her happiness; and her sorrow."

I touched a large crack in the stone and fed it a small thread of magic, watching the stone come together before my eyes.

"She's sad?"'

"She does not want another of her King's to die, especially one with so much magic and energy for her."

"Has she been here since the first Goblin King?"

"No, she's even older. When the four races of the Underground were fighting over what kingdoms they would command, the Goblin King set a group of scouts to look over each Kingdom.

"They came back to him and told him of the wonders and treasures of the three kingdoms. The kingdom to the south was weakened and poor. The goblins reported a broken Labyrinth as the only asset.

"Upon hearing of the Labyrinth the Goblin King began to withdraw from the war. He set up his Kingdom of the Goblins in the South and built the Goblin City for his subjects, using his own wealth. After the city was constructed he ordered the castle built.

"While his subjects worked on the castle he walked the Labyrinth. He learned all of its twists and turns and corners; he spent the rest of his life restoring the Labyrinth to glory. Each Goblin King after him has dedicated himself to looking after the Labyrinth."

"What happened to the other three races?"

"The goblins settled in the South, the Faeries in the North, and the Nymphs to the East and the Centaurs to the West. They have each made their lands prosperous and rich."

"And what are you?" She whispered, as if unsure that she wanted to know the answer. Maybe she didn't.

I was silent for a moment as I thread more magic into another section of wall. I walked ahead and Sarah followed, not wanting to be alone in the Labyrinth.

"I am mortal, with the blood of a fey."

"What does that mean?"

"The King who ruled before me was a very powerful goblin. Whenever a mortal becomes King, they save the blood of the last King. In an intricate blood-rite ceremony they cut up the mortals arms and drain him of nearly all of his blood. They then heal his cuts and force him to drink the old King's blood.

"Over a week-long period they have their best spell-casters watch the boy so his body accepts the blood. They then imbue him with even more magical powers, and many of the spell-casters give their life imbuing him with their magic. The desired result is an even stronger Goblin King."

"Oh Jareth…"

"I was only six. And they got what they wanted. I'm the most powerful Goblin King that ever lived and because of me the last one hundred and fifteen years have been peaceful and prosperous. The Labyrinth has lived in glory."

"Jareth I'm so sorry. How awful it must have been."

"I don't remember it. That whole week is gone from my memory. But I have the scars to prove to myself it was real."

I rolled up my shirt sleeves and turned to show her. In the middle of my arms, on the underside, were two long and white horizontal scars. She took my arms gently in her hands and ran her thumbs along the scars length.

"You poor thing."

"Is that all it takes to gain your sympathy? Maybe I should tell you about the rest of my childhood."

"I wish you would."

"You don't want to hear it."

"You don't get to tell me what I do and do not want."

I took my arms back and continued on through the Labyrinth. I wouldn't be able to fix it all today; I would have to come back.

We entered the next section of the Labyrinth. I started to fix more walls and statues, hoping she would forget about asking me for more information from my childhood.

"Jareth, are you going to tell me?"

"I suppose if you won't let up about it."

I sighed and looked for a good place to start.

"I assume by now you know I was stolen as a baby."

"Yes; but who wished you away?"

"No one. I was stolen after a goblin Seer named Madge says she saw me in a vision."

"So you were just taken from your parents?"

"Yes. I was stolen because the goblins believed I was to be a great King. Now the goblins haven't had many mortal rules. I believe I am only the third. I started attending lessons at the age of four. My lessons were more rigorous and I was pushed much farther than the other children.

"I never had much time to play and when I did the other kids never wanted to play with me. In fact they made fun of me for being mortal. Once when I was five I had free time. I cam home that day covered in mud. The other children had thrown it at me and runaway. The blood-rite happened when I was six.

"For years I continued my lessons. Not only in making sure I was well educated, but seeing to it that I could run a kingdom and knew how to properly use and control my magic.

"When I was fifteen I finally sat on the throne. The first thing I did was have everyone who had thrown mud at me beheaded. I then sent their families a small sum to make up for the loss of their sons."

"Jareth that's awful!"

"Why? They knew they were messing with a future King and they took that gamble."

"This is the most you've ever let me in."

"Tell me about you."

I placed my hands on either side of a great rift in the stone and fed it varying amounts of magic until it was fixed.

"Well, my parents got divorced when I was very young. My mother wasn't happy so she left. My father re-married a few years later. My dad's an accountant and my mother's a stage actress. My step-mother doesn't have a job. After they were married she moved in, and it wasn't long before she was pregnant with Toby.

"After Toby was born Irene only stayed home with him for a few months before deciding that she and my father needed a weekly date-night. I was left home with Toby a lot and I got fed up with him. Eventually I wished him away and I defeated you.

"After that I lived more in the real-world and I appreciated the time I got to spend with Toby. I went on my first date when I was sixteen. I had my first kiss a few months after that, with a different guy. I graduated from high school at seventeen. I started college that spring and lived in a dorm with a girl named Jill. She was very holed up in herself like me so we got along perfectly. I majored in business but minored in English and took art classes at the local career center.

"I worked two jobs in the summer and one during the year. I was in a few local productions but nothing any good."

"That's all quite generic. Tell me about your mother."

"She's an actress. She's beautiful. I've always looked up to her. I don't get to spend a lot of time with her but she and David are quite nice. He's her boyfriend, and he's an actor too. When I got to see them it was so nice, especially when I got a break from Irene and Toby. I just wanted to relax and have fun.

"My mom was the one who got me my first makeup kit. She also gave me the book, the Labyrinth. Whenever I needed her she was there but lately I feel like it's all about David. Maybe it's because I've grown up, or because they're engaged now. I don't know. I just miss when it could be me and my mom having fun and being silly."

"I'd take that any day; my mother was a goblin. She threatened to eat me on more than one occasion."

"Are you serious?"

"She said the only thing saving me was the fact that I was future ruler of her race."

Sarah's watch chimed eleven. Time passed quickly in the Labyrinth.

"I'm afraid we've missed lunch."

"Shall we go back for dinner?"

"I am hungry."

"All right."

She held her hand out to me but I ignored it and instead pulled her close to me, burying my face in her hair. It smelled like lavender. She did not protest which surprised me. I flicked my wrist and we appeared in the Great Hall. I walked to my seat and Sarah sat in the chair right next to me.

She smiled at me and I found myself quite taken by her. She was quite an exquisite woman. Our dinner was brought to us and this time we actually talked. She told me more about her mother and how she was to be in her wedding.

"Sarah do you have dreams of getting married?"

"Of course; every girl does."

"Here goblins don't have a marriage ceremony. They kill all their competition until they are the last one standing. The woman moves into his house and there is an unspoken agreement that she is his and no other man may have her. Is this how it works Aboveground?"

"Not really no; when a man and woman have spent a great deal of time together and fall in love, he proposes. That is, he gets her a diamond ring and gets on his knee and asks her to please marry him. Afterwards the plan their wedding and get married in a lavish ceremony."

"It sounds like a long process."

"It can be, but it's very important to the women Aboveground so the men don't mind because it's making their loves happy."

"What did you call the first process? Dating?"

"I suppose you call it courting?"

"There's a term I can understand."

"So are you one hundred and thirty years old, really?"

"Well the curse affects those on the throne for one hundred and thirty years, and I started ruling at fifteen. So really, I'm a hundred and forty-five."

"How old would that be Aboveground?"

"I'm not sure. Thirty maybe? I've never really cared to calculate."

"I'm twenty-four, in case you didn't know."

"I knew. But thank you for sharing your real age. I've heard that women Aboveground often lie about it to appear sexy."

"Where did you hear that?"

"First hand from a woman who was forty and trying to pass for twenty-five."

"I thought you never went Aboveground?"

"I rarely do, but sometimes a King gets lonely and the women here are not…satisfactory."

"Oh."

"Don't tell me you've never sought out a companion."

"Not in that way no."

"You mean you never?"

"No I haven't."

I smiled. The game was afoot. Her clock ticked down, warning us we only had a few minutes left.

"Good night Sarah."

"Good night."

I rose and kissed the top of her head before exiting the Great Hall. I materialized before the wall to my room and stepped through. I had neglected to write in my journal for the past few days and I had to catch it up. It only took me a few hours to write everything down.

I undressed and formed a mirror from a crystal ball. I wondered if Sarah would find this form desirable. I decided not to bother myself about it because she had come down to the Underground with me. I jumped into bed and fell asleep, thinking about how much more serious I would have to get in order to win Sarah's…_affections. _

_A/N: He's not just after her for *cough* affections, he also wants to fall in love with her. I just couldn't resist giving Jareth a little extra…motivation though. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This is chapters 11 & 12. Enjoy :3_

Day Four

I woke up feeling cheery. Yesterday Jareth had actually shared parts of his past with me. It pleased me to know that he trusted me enough to share parts of himself. I quickly bathed and washed my hair, finding myself eager to see him at breakfast.

I put on the orange dress and hurried to the Great Hall. Jareth was not yet there. I entertained myself for a few minutes by sitting in the kitchen and watching the goblins cooking breakfast. They paid me no attention and went on with their work.

Jareth walked into the kitchen, putting his gloves on his hands.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to watch."

"We'll have to eat quickly, today is the meeting day."

"Oh."

I hopped off the stool I had been sitting on and rushed to the table. Today the goblins had prepared waffles and pecan butter.

"Where did they learn to cook?"

"I've kidnapped a few chefs; I'm sorry I was late this morning, I got up early to attend to the Labyrinth."

"How is she?"

"It will take a few more days for her to be fully restored."

"I'm glad you're taking good care of her."

He laughed.

"There's no need to hide your disdain for the Labyrinth."

"It's a little hard to hare the Labyrinth now that I know she has a kind of…soul."

"I'm glad you've had a change of heart."

We both ate quickly because Jareth said there was already a line of goblins, waiting. He took his time, slowly walking to the throne room. I knew he wasn't excited to be doing this and I figured it was his least favorite part of the job.

Walking into the throne room I noticed another ornately carved chair had been placed next to Jareth's. It also had ivory bone wrapped around it but the chair has soft cushioning placed all around it.

Jareth helped me over to the chair and waited until I was comfortably seated before sitting down himself. He banged his staff down against the stone floor and the doors opened, letting in the first of the goblins.

He came to kneel before Jareth.

"Sire, the sandstorm that hit late last night killed two of my most prized cows. They were my means of living, and providing for my family."

Jareth looked down at the goblin, thinking.

"You will be given a small sum and two bottles of milk from the castle. You are however expected to replace your cattle by the end of next week."

"Oh thank you Sire!"

The goblin was ushered out through a side door. Many of the complaints were the same; the storm had destroyed much of the resident's property. Jareth gave them money or food or supplies to be able to fix their homes.

After four hours of hearing complaints and requests Jareth declared a break so we could eat. We had crispy bread and lemon-rice soup. Jareth apologized for feeding me peasant food but I quite enjoyed the soup. It was much better than anything I had had Aboveground. After our short lunch break the goblins came back in.

The ones who lived closer to the castle hadn't seen as much damage and were complaining more about theft. If the accused were found guilty, depending on the severity of the crime, they either had to pay or had their hand cut off.

I was getting a little bored when a familiar looking goblin walked in carrying a covered basket. I remembered him; he was the goblin who had cleaned the broken glass. He bypassed Jareth and came to kneel before me. I saw a look of enraged annoyance on Jareth's face before turning my attention back to the goblin.

"Your ladyship for the kindness you showed me, I have brought you a gift."

He held the basket out but came no closer.

"He's waiting for your permission to approach." Jareth sounded bored.

"Oh you can come closer."

The goblin approached until he stood at the foot of my chair. He held the basket out to me and I took it carefully. He stood there wringing his hands. I removed the cloth covering the basket and was pleasantly surprised. In the basket were some of the biggest, reddest strawberries I had ever seen.

"Oh thank you!"

"Your ladyship is pleased?"

"Yes."

I bent over and gave the goblin a kiss on the top of his head. I thought I saw his color deepen before he was ushered off.

"Strawberries? Those are quite expensive."

"He was very kind."

"I suppose."

"Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous? He's a lowly goblin."

I popped a strawberry in my mouth and savored the sweet flavor.

"Would you like one?"

"No that's quite alright."

My watch chimed five hours had passed. The rest of the meetings were short and there weren't too many goblins.

The doors closed and Jareth sighed.

"I won't miss this part of the job."

"Would you stop talking like that? It's depressing me."

I stood and walked to the goblin attendant in the room. I handed him the covered basket.

"Could you please take this to my room for me?"

He inclined his head and walked out of the room.

"Jareth we need to talk."

"And the day goes on. About what?"

"The Labyrinth."

"Now Sarah? Can't you wait for a rainy day?"

"If this is to go any farther we have to talk about it now."

"Very well, which part of it?"

"We've already talked about your ludicrous offers. How about when you took Toby? Why didn't you just give him back?"

"That wouldn't have been very fun. Besides there are rules. Once you wish someone away they belong to the goblins. The only way to get them back is to best the Labyrinth in the thirteen hours you are allotted."

"All right; what was with throwing the snake in my face?"

"It wasn't a real snake; it was a goblin under an illusory enchantment."

"You still didn't have to throw it at me."

"I was trying to scare you away from the Labyrinth."

"What about the doors? I solved the riddle correctly."

"I know you did. I switched what was behind the doors at the last minute. It wouldn't have been any fun if you had made it to the castle so soon."

"Sending Hoggle to lead me back to the beginning?"

"All part of the game. He's lucky he wasn't executed for treason, going against his King that way."

"The fieries?"

"That wasn't me; you stumbled into them all on your own."

"The Bog?"

"I told Hoggle if you kissed him he'd be dunked in the Bog. He tried to warn you."

"That's cruel!"

"He thought too highly of you! He still does."

"What do you mean?'

He turned his head to look at me, his eyes boring into mine.

"Hoggle loves you. As a friend or more I can't say but he thinks of you more often than he should."

"Are you jealous?"

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not; you're jealous of Hoggle and that's why you don't like him."

"The idea is preposterous. I would never be jealous of that swine."

"Say it."

"I will not."

"Say it."

He looked at me, seething mad.

"There's nothing to be jealous of. He doesn't have you."

"And neither do you."

"Not yet. Is there anything else you wish to bring up?"

"The cleaners."

"Ahh yes…that Sarah is self-explanatory. You insulted me, I could not let that go unpunished."

"I could've died!"

"I wouldn't have allowed that. How do you think you got through that wall in time? I weakened it with magic."

"You let me escape death."

"You were never in danger."

"Hmm."

"I believe we've talked about the peach and the ballroom yes? That brings us to…the Goblin City."

"Why use that metal monster?"

"It's a last defense for the city. It would've attacked you no matter what."

"The troops?'

"I couldn't very well have let you defeat me now could I? I had to resist because no one had bested the Labyrinth before. If you were to win, I would not allow you an easy victory."

"The Escher room?"

"What about it?"

"Why face me there?"

"I thought it would give me an advantage, and it did until you broke through the illusion."

"Did it hurt your pride when I won?"

"Of course. I am the first King who has ever let a mortal defeat him. It was shameful yes, but a string of victories cleared that right up."

"You stole more children?"

"They were wished away. I only did what was asked of me."

"You are a cruel man."

"Have a not been pleasant, kind even? Have I not given you everything you have desired?"

"No! You won't be honest or open! You're closed off, even when I ask for all of you. I want you to be you!"

"You don't know what you're asking of me Sarah. To share every part of myself, even those that I have locked away? The ones that I fear and despise and those parts of me…that no one has ever seen? You ask for the world in a heartbeat yet, what if I cannot give it to you?"

"I'm not telling you to bare your whole soul tonight. But be honest when I ask something. Be who you are."

"What if I don't know who I am?"

"Then we'll find him."

"You won't go then?"

"No, I'll stay."

"Thank you Sarah."

"Are you really lost Sarah?"

"You ask more of me than anyone has before; things I've never had think about. Give me time Sarah, I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations."

We ate dinner, hardly saying anything. The watch chimed thirteen and Jareth disappeared without a word. I walked to my room slowly, not wanting to be within its walls.

On my nightstand was the basket of strawberries and a note. It was from Jareth wishing me goodnight and plenty of dreams of him. I changed into my pajamas and hugged the crystal to me, but I did not dream at all.

Day Five

I woke up, still tired and swallowed a drop from the vial. It woke me up but I still didn't feel like getting out of bed and up for the day. I looked down at the crystal in my hand and thought about what Jareth had said. The crystal could show me my family.

"I wish I could see Toby." I whispered.

The surface shimmered and rippled and Toby appeared. He was pale and looked sick. His blond curls were matted to his head. He was at home in bed and Irene was taking care of him. He must have had a fever because she picked up the phone.

"I wish to hear what they're saying."

"…and he has a high fever…he's nine."

Irene listened for awhile and then said "OK" before hanging up the phone.

"Mom…what is it?"

"The doctor wants you to go to the hospital so he can see you. I'll go get the car ready."

My dreams came back to me. Had the Underground affected me so much I'd had…premonitions? It seemed too silly to consider but Toby was sick. I dressed quickly in the tank-top, jeans and boots and ran to the Great Hall.

"Sarah good morning."

"We have to go."

"Where?"

"My apartment, now."

"Very well, though I don't like being ordered around."

Jareth touched my shoulder and an instant later we stood in my kitchen. My phone was buzzing on the table.

"Hello?"

"Oh Sarah! You need to come down to the hospital right away!"

"The one on Tenth?"

"Yes room 368."

"I'll be there soon."

I shoved the phone in a bag and tore my tank off. I slipped into a light pink sweater and put my hair up. I put my coat on, grabbed my bag and took Jareth's hand and ran downstairs.

"Sarah what's going on?"

We jumped into a taxi and I yelled the address to the driver.

"I think Toby is sick."

"So?"

"I think he's very sick. I need to be there."

"OK Sarah, we'll go see Toby."

"Thank you."

I squeezed his hand the whole way to the hospital.

"Elevator's are a curious contraption."

"Push button three."

He acted like it was no big deal but I knew he was excited, like a child.

"Now remember don't touch anyone or anything."

"You don't have to remind me."

We stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall. The door to room 368 was half-open. I knocked and pushed the door open.

"Sarah!" Toby croaked.

"Hey Toby."

"Sarah that was fast."

"You worried me. What's going on?"

"We're not sure yet."

Jareth cleared his throat from the doorway."

"Oh, right. Irene…this is Jareth…my…-"

"bosom companion." He interrupted.

"Boyfriend." I said quickly. "Jareth this Irene, my step-mother."

"Charmed."

Jareth kissed her hand and she smiled. I rolled my eyes. There was a knock on the door and a nurse came in.

"I need to draw some blood, OK?"

To his credit Toby didn't flinch at all. He just sat up, nodded his head and held out his arm. The nurse drew six vials of blood and checked his IV drip.

"Do you want some crackers?"

"Please."

The nurse left the room to send off his blood and get his crackers.

"Are you hungry Irene?"

"A little."

"I'll go get us some breakfast."

Jareth followed me to the elevator.

"Are you OK Sarah?"

"No not really. He looks awful."

"He'll be fine."

"I hope you're right."

He laced his fingers through mine and pushed the one button. I noted the absence of his gloves.

"Sarah…you don't like your step-mother."

"No."

"She seems like a good mother."

"She is, to Toby. She's never really liked me and I've never liked her."

"It seems sad to me."

"Why?"

"You're pushing away family."

"I don't consider her family."

We stepped off the elevator and walked to the cafeteria.

"What do you want?"

"None of it looks edible."

"You can eat it."

I removed my hand from his and grabbed two plates of pancakes and two bottles of water.

"What do you want?"

"I'm trying to see what looks appetizing."

Eventually he settled on a fruit cup, a bagel, and a bottle of water.

"Happy now?"

"We'll see."

I paid for our food and we rode the elevator back to Toby's room. We sat around and ate our food, trying to look OK and talk while he struggled to eat his crackers.

"How long has he been sick?"

"He hasn't been feeling too well the past month, but this week he really started feeling bad. He's been throwing up and he got dehydrated. His fever rose…"

"He'll be OK." Jareth interrupted. "You can't think bad things."

"You're right. He'll be just fine."

I threw away my trash and sat in the chair near Toby's bed.

"Do you want some help?"

"Can I have some water?"

"Here take mine."

I unscrewed the cap and brought the bottle to his lips. He took a few sips before he signaled for me to stop.

"Thanks."

"No problem champ."

"Sarah, can you tell me a story?"

"Which one do you want to hear?"

"The one about the Labyrinth."

In my peripheral vision I saw Jareth's head snap up.

"Labyrinth?"

"Yeah Sarah has this great story about a baby boy who gets taken away and his older sister has to save him. Please tell it?"

"OK, scoot over."

I got next to him in the hospital bed and took him in my arms, moving the hair from his forehead.

"Once upon a time there was a young girl. This girl had a baby brother named Toby. She loved Toby very much but one day she got fed up with watching him. The girl did something very bad: she wished Toby away to the goblins. The King of the Goblins came and took Toby away to his castle and told the girl that she only had thirteen hours to solve his Labyrinth and get back her baby brother before he became a goblin."

So I told Toby the story of how I had gone through the Labyrinth and the hardships I had faced in trying to get him back. Jareth sat in the chair next to the bed, listening intently.

"The King sent the girl a peach that made her dream of a crystal ballroom. The girl was wearing a beautiful dress and was very lost in the ballroom. The King found her and asked her to dance. She accepted his invitation and they swirled around the ballroom. The girl knew in that moment that the King was in love with her, and that she could love him too.

"Just then, a clock chimed and the girl realized she had to find her brother. She broke free of the King's embrace and shattered the crystal."

I finished my story just as the doctor came in the room. Irene stood up and I got out of the bed and followed her in the doctor out into the hallway.

"So, how long have you been dating my sister?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you been her boyfriend?"

"Oh…seven days."

"That's not a very long time."

"No it's not I suppose."

"Did you like the story, about the Labyrinth?"

"It wasn't bad. There were a few inaccuracies but it wasn't bad?"

"What?"

"There were errors. For example, the King didn't fall in love with her when they were dancing. He fell in love with her when she first entered the ballroom. And in the Escher room, he offered her all her hopes and dreams, and that included the safety of her brother but she didn't know that."

"That's not right! It's Sarah's story and that's not how she tells it!"

"I'm just telling you what really happened."

"You know it's a made up story right?"

"Yeah, sure kid."

"So what do you do for a living?"

"…magic."

"You do magic? Can you show me some?"

I looked over at him. His eyes had a new brightened look. I smiled.

"Sure."

I put my gloves on and held a finger up.

"Watch this."

I procured a crystal out of thin air and was greeted appropriately with applause. I passed it back and forth over my fingertips and rolled it up my shoulder and down to my other hand. I entertained him in this way for a few minutes before he started yawning.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Thirty."

"You're old."

"You're quite the brat."

He smiled.

"Sarah used to say that a lot." He said sleepily.

He closed his eyes and nodded off, snoring softly. I entertained myself by playing with the crystal, waiting for Sarah to stop talking to the doctor. Ten minutes after Toby had fallen asleep she came back into the room. Her eyes were red and she looked on the verge of tears.

I made the crystal disappear and rushed to her side.

"Sarah what's wrong?"

She threw herself into my arms and started sobbing.

"It must be quite serious if you're turning to me."

I let her cry herself out before I spoke again. Her step-mother was in the hall on the telephone.

"Sarah what's wrong?"

She lifted her head and sniffed. She took a tissue out of her bag and wiped her nose.

"Oh Jareth. Toby, he has leukemia."

"What's that?"

"He has cancer. His body is destroying itself."

"Well then tell it to stop."

"It's not that simple. He needs medicine and time. They have to send him to a cancer center where he can get better attention."

"He'll be OK Sarah. He'll beat it. He's a strong little boy."

"I want you to be right, so badly."

She started crying again and I drew her into me, smoothing out her hair.

"Why are you crying Sarah?"

"Oh Toby."

She wiped her nose and got into bed with him.

"Oh Toby." She whispered.

"Am I going to be OK?"

"Yes. You'll be just fine; the doctors will make sure you're well taken care of."

"Mr. Jareth, could you do some more magic?"

"Of course."

I juggled a few crystal balls and made them float to him and continued with my tricks. Eventually he fell asleep again. His father arrived and Sarah and I left the little family alone.

"Mr. Jareth?"

"He was just being polite."

"You know I quite like him."

"Do you?"

"Yes I do, he's a nice little boy."

"Can we stay here tonight and tomorrow? I don't want to leave him alone."

"Of course. I wouldn't think of asking you to leave."

Her watch told me we only had a few moments left. She kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Jareth. Dream of me."

"I told you I never stopped."

I brushed my thumb across her lips and walked away. I knew she would stay the night at the hospital so I just went back to her apartment. I looked around at the cramped space and wondered how she could have put up with living in such a tiny place.

It must have been heaven for her to be staying at the castle. I lay down in her bed and smelled the pillow. It smelled like the real Sarah. I hoped to see her again soon; sleeping would pass the time faster. Any other man would have paused before saying they had dreamed of a woman.

I dreamed of living with Sarah and a son. Aboveground or below it did not matter and I know I had been sent a vision from a Seer. This was what my life would be if I were saved. I set myself resolutely on making Sarah fall in love with me; I wanted the family I had seen.

_A/N: What do you think of Jareth's 'vision'? I apologize for what I'm doing to Toby but it's just part of the story. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: It's just one chapter for now, however this is 9 pages long on Word so it's the longest chapter so far_

Day Six

For a moment I wondered where I was, and then I remembered. Sarah and I had gone Aboveground to visit her brother. Sarah had stayed at the hospital while I had gone back to her apartment. I got up and stretched numerous joints in my body cracking.

I walked outside into the cool morning air. Here it was winter and it was quite brisk. I walked to what I assumed was a halfway decent eating establishment and ordered some breakfast to go. I pulled a few coins out of my pocket and changed them into bills.

I charmed the lady with a smile and took the bags from her outstretched hand.

"Come back!"

Oh how easily molded humans were, like putty in my hands. All except for Sarah who was a harder nut to crack. I materialized in the doorway of Toby's hospital room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard Sarah call out.

"It's me."

"Oh. You brought breakfast?"

"I don't know if it's any good so you can't blame me if its not."

"McDonalds is OK."

She started eating. She looked like she had been up all night.

"Could you go get me some water?"

"Of course."

I took the elevator down to what Sarah called the cafeteria. I picked up a few waters and again paid for it. Sarah drank down the water appreciatively.

"Have you been up all night?"

"I couldn't sleep with the beeping of his monitor."

"Where's your step-mother?"

"She went home around one o'clock to get some sleep and shower."

"And you stayed here?"

"I didn't want him to be alone, or wake up and get scared."

"You'd make a very good mother Sarah."

"Thank you."

"You really should get some rest."

"I'm not tired."

"Keep trying to convince yourself of that, but you're not fooling me."

"I won't leave him here alone."

"I'll stay here with him."

She looked up at me in surprise.

"You would do that?"

"Of course. I'm sure it won't be too long until his mother gets here. And I'm sure by that point you'll be awake again and running to come back down here."

"You're right."

She yawned and stretched out her arms.

"I'll never make it home in this condition."

"Here."

I held out my arms and waited patiently for her to collect her mental faculties. After a moment she realized what I was doing and stood and walked into my arms. I picked her up and cradled her against me; all too soon we were in her home.

"Jareth…thank you."

"Don't be silly; you know I would do anything for you."

"You know, I've never told anyone this, but you're quite handsome."

"Oh really?"

"Even more so when you smile. It brings out the light in your eyes."

"Go to bed Sarah. I'm sure your brain will return to you after you've gotten some rest."

"Perhaps you're right."

"Though maybe I should keep you up; I don't mind the compliments."

"Would you let me go to sleep faster if I told you I find you indescribably sexy?"

"That would help yes."

"Good night Jareth."

"Good night Sarah."

I kissed her forehead and the tip of her nose before going back to the hospital. I got out a crystal ball and swept up all the glitter my departure and arrival had made appear. The crystal shone beautifully but was now nothing more than an ornament.

I put it on Toby's bedside table and took up occupancy in the chair next to him. How was I supposed to occupy myself now? I smiled as a delightful idea came to me. I procured another crystal and used it to spy on Sarah's dreams.

"Tell me Sarah, what does your subconscious look like?"

I stepped into her dreams but was very careful to leave part of myself outside so if anything happened I would be immediately aware of it and able to come back.

I found myself in a nice apartment staring at Sarah as she sat at a table reading. She looked up and smiled when she saw me.

"What are you doing wearing those clothes? I thought we packed them all away."

"What do you mean?"

"Were you in the mood for a little reminiscing?"

"Sarah…"

"Oh come on. The baby's asleep, I'm not doing anything, and you're not doing anything."

"Sarah you're scaring me."

"I'm actually kind of glad you got out the old clothes. I was missing the old you a little bit. It's strange to see you in jeans all the time; I missed your tights."

She came and put her arms around my waist.

"What do you say to going upstairs?"

She raised her eyebrow and I immediately understood what kind of dream this was. Sarah was having dirty dreams about me! This I could use to my advantage.

"Sarah dear, we're already downstairs."

"True but our bed is upstairs."

She took my hand and led me up to what I presumed was our room.

"Tell me, did you miss me today?"

"Did you miss me?" I answered her question with a question.

"I did. Michael was crying all day and I think he's sick.

"Who?"

"Oh you don't want to bring up the kids? That is fine by me."

She took my leather jacket off and threw it across the room.

"Kid? We have a kid?"

"Shh, let's forget about him for now."

"Sarah…I never knew you could be such a vixen."

"Oh Jareth."

Just as her lips were about to meet mine Toby woke up. I was instantly thrust out of Sarah's dreams and back into reality. My heart was pounding against my chest.

"Mr. Jareth are you OK?"

"Please just call me Jareth."

"Are you OK?"

I thought about Sarah in her little nightgown, pressed against me…no, it would take quite some time to recover. I shook my head free of her dreams. I wondered how she herself was enjoying them right now.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired I suppose."

"Uncle Jareth…I'm hungry."

I started at the name. Was Toby…accepting me as family? Was he adopting me into his own?

"What do you mean Uncle Jareth?"

"You're Sarah's boyfriend. That means I have to call you Mr., or uncle."

"I like that one. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Please?"

"Sure kid."

I ruffled his hair and walked out of the room. I stopped at the nurse's station.

"Could you stay with him until I get back?"

"Of course."

The pretty blond ran to answer my request. I was getting tired of women just throwing themselves at me; that was one of the attractive things about Sarah. I could never expect what she would do next, she was a mystery. A sexy, sometimes annoying, somewhat a thorn in my side mystery that I wouldn't have traded for anyone or anything.

I wasn't sure what to get for Toby. He had struggled to eat the crackers and that was a small and simple food. Eventually I settled for a cup of red gelatinous material that the cashier told me was Jell-O. Whatever it was looked atrocious. I didn't know how these Aboveground mortals could stand to eat such disgusting fare.

Toby had a bit of an easier time with the Jell-O but he still needed help eating it. It gladdened me to able to help him, to have another being relying on me so resolutely. It felt nice to be trusted and dependable.

"Are you going to marry Sarah?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You seem like you like her a lot."

"You're a very astute nine year old."

I pondered what he had said. It was true that I liked Sarah a lot. But I hadn't thought past the curse. I hadn't thought about if I was saved, where that would leave us. I knew she would never leave Toby. Certainly not before his illness and definitely not now.

However I couldn't just leave my goblins, not without giving them a proper heir or leaving them blood in case he was mortal. If I was to leave with Sarah I would have to start storing blood now so they would have enough. I would also have to find a way to bind most of my magic to my physical form and not my blood.

I was not about to lose my powers. Toby fell back asleep so I was given plenty of interrupted time to think about it. The blood saving was easy. However the real question was if my body produced the new blood, would it also have magic? Had it been bound to every fiber of my being?

I thought about it until Irene and her husband came into the room.

"Where's Sarah?"

"She left early this morning to get some sleep. I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"They're transferring him in a few hours. I hope she can get back before then."

"I'll go get her."

I rose from my seat before they could protest and walked in the elevator. I was stuck in it with a young woman who kept stealing glances. I smiled to be polite but then remembered my fey blood made me more attractive. I had probably just given her an open invitation to pounce me.

Luckily I got off the elevator and walked too fast for her to be able to catch up. I walked down an obscure hallway and materialized in Sarah's apartment.

"Jareth…" she mumbled.

I winced until I realized she was still asleep. And still dreaming of me it seemed. I smiled, unable to resist. I climbed in the bed next to her and just lay still. She turned over and her fingers brushed my leg. I figured she would wake up when she realized someone was there with her but she just moved closer.

She snuggled up close to me and buried her head in my chest. I was afraid to move, afraid of ending this perfect moment. I could die a moderately happy now. I carefully wrapped my arms around her and was greeted with a sigh of content.

I took a leap off the cliff and rested my chin on top of her head. I closed my eyes and started to drift off myself when I felt Sarah stir. It probably would not start the day off well if she awoke to my cuddling her. I quickly transported out of the bed, though the damn glitter would give me away.

"Jareth? Is something wrong?"

"Your parents are at the hospital; Toby is being transferred in a few hours."

Sarah flung the covers off her bed and got dressed quickly. I admired her tight pants and v-neck shirt for once.

"Can we get lunch on the way Sarah?"

"I don't want to miss a moment with Toby."

"I thought afterwards we could stop and get him a present."

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face me.

"You want to get Toby a present?"

"Yes."

She looked curiously at me another moment before smiling.

"You big softie you."

"Does that mean yes?"

"Yes let's go."

We ended up eating at another of what Sarah called 'fast-food restaurants' though this one was not as awful as the McDonald's.

"What is this one called?"

"Burger King."

"Is he a real King? I am more handsome yes, and more powerful?"

"Yes on both accounts. No, he's not a real king."

I got a look of smug satisfaction before turning back to my hamburger. I was the greatest King in the land and no false King of Burgers could take that from me. We finished our meal and Sarah took me to what she called 'down-town' so we could go shopping.

"What did you have in mind for him?"

"I wanted to get him a magic kit I think. You do have those yes?"

"Plenty of them."

She led me into a giant store that only sold things for kids: toys. I was fascinated by all of the things kids could play with Aboveground. I would have to take word of these back to the goblin inventors. I was lagging behind so Sarah took my hand.

Her hand was soft and warm and I loved the feel of it in my own. I squeezed it and she looked back. I smiled coyly not embarrassed in the slightest. She slowed down and walked next to me. I caught her stealing glances at me, at our hands.

"Does this one look acceptable?"

I pointed to a magic-kit that looked as big as my body, though that was a slight exaggeration.

"It looks good."

"Alright we'll take it then."

I picked it up and held it with one hand.

"Jareth hold it with both hands!"

"Why?"

"Because a normal person would have trouble carrying it."

I looked regretfully down at our hands but did as she said. She did not take my hand again in the cab or when we entered the hospital room.

"Toby…Jareth brought you something."

Toby sat up in bed and I brought in the box. His little eyes got wide with excitement. I smiled knowing that I was the cause of happiness.

"Oh thanks Uncle Jareth!"

"You'll have to practice so we can perform together."

"Oh I will I promise!"

"Uncle Jareth?" Sarah whispered.

"I didn't like Mr."

She laughed and smiled down at her brother. I could see why she had fought so hard to get him back; he was a special little boy. I made a crystal appear and put on a show for all of them. I was especially delighted by Toby's boyish smile and the glint in Sarah's eyes.

I liked how it felt to be part of a family. I envied Sarah and the way she had been raised; I would have given anything in that moment to have been able to be a normal mortal, raised by a normal mortal family. Then I remembered the course my life had taken, and that it had led me to Sarah. Looking into her eyes I knew I wouldn't have changed a thing; I couldn't have lived a life without Sarah in it. In a few days, I could've been living up to that statement.

We had spent the whole day at the hospital again. Toby had been transferred a little later than expected. I had taken Sarah to dinner, a nice one and I had again reassured her that Toby would be fine. It brought me joy to think of him using the magic kit. I couldn't wait to see him again and teach him what I knew.

"Jareth we only have a few minutes left."

"I suppose I should get you home then."

"Where will you go?"

"Underground; I'll come back tomorrow. I wouldn't mind spending another day up here with you."

"Jareth…you're really good with kids."

"You think so?"

"Yeah; you'd make a good father."

I thought of the son from my vision. Someone sure thought I would be.

"Have you ever thought of inviting the goblin kids to the castle? For a play day?"

"No never; I don't want a bunch of grimy kids running around."

"I think you should; it'd be fun."

I looked over at her, shooting her a crazy look. She thought mortal kids were awful, wait until she got her hands on a goblin child.

"All right…we'll invite them to the castle one day."

I brought her back to her apartment and turned to leave.

"Thank you for being so understanding these past few days."

"I understand why you love him so much Sarah; he's special."

I kissed her cheek and brushed my thumb across her lips before disappearing. I looked on her with a crystal and saw the way she touched her fingers to her lips. My gloves had been off and she had felt my flesh. It wasn't the first time, but it was more personal.

I looked up at her apartment window and waited for the light to go off. I walked down the street; it was starting to rain.

"I love you Sarah Williams, and I'm willing to wait." I whispered into the dark and chilly night.

I would wait for forever for the chance to earn her love. I would walk to the ends of the earth for her. I would be patient, and kind and open. I would share myself and progress at just the right pace.

I turned my head up toward the moon. I needed a good flight. I walked down an alleyway and made sure no one was watching.

"I love you Sarah." I repeated.

I flung my arms out and my coat swirled around me turning into the feathers of my wings. The transformation was quick and a blaze of heat washed over my body before I took off in the dark.

_A/N: Please tell me what you think, because I love reviews! Did you like his little confession; it surprised me as well!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Chapter 14 It's just the one for now however it's eleven pages long making it the longest chapter so far I plan on writing all weekend long so who knows the story could get wrapped up very soon. Please tell me what you think; reviews are as always highly appreciated. I love reading all the comments. _

Day Seven

I woke up and looked over at the source of a banging noise. There was a white owl perched outside my window. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and walked over to it. It looked like Jareth but I couldn't be absolutely sure.

"Are you Jareth?"

The owl inclined his head as if to ask, _are you seriously thinking it could be anyone else? _ I sighed and opened my window. He flew in and circled the room before landing on my bed. I watched as he quickly changed from the owl to his human form, lounging on my bed. He smiled seductively and curled his finger, inviting me to join him.

"No thanks."

"Are you sure? Yesterday you called me indescribably sexy. And then there were the dreams…"

My face turned a deep red as I recalled what he was talking about.

"You…you saw that?"

"I'm glad you so freely admit that you dreamed of me. I must say I quite enjoyed seeing the beginning. Tell me…how did it end?"

"You didn't get to see it all?"

He scowled and I could tell that I had hit the nail on the head. I was glad at least that my modesty had been saved. I would've died of embarrassment if he had seen the rest of my dream.

"That's too bad…I guess you'll never know."

"Never say never Sarah. I could very well find out first hand."

He smiled and again beckoned for me to join him on the bed. I shook my head. There was no way I was going to get in bed with him; I didn't trust him at all.

"Sarah I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

I slipped out of my own pajamas; how good it felt to be back in my own clothes was too good to be put into words. At the same time I missed having something of Jareth's against my body. I wouldn't allow much physical contact between us and my subconscious betrayed me but the physical feel of his shirt against my skin was a nice feeling. I turned my head to look over at Jareth. He had turned on his side away from me. I appreciated that he thought to turn away; I hadn't even had to ask.

I smiled; when I was fifteen I had thought of him as a villain, the bad guy. Over the years I had analyzed my time in the Labyrinth and had come to realize that Jareth had just been protecting his kingdom and following the rules. I still resented him for it, but my time with him was helping to overcome that. I actually found myself enjoying his company.

I decided to put on something a little…slinky for him. He was being kind avoiding looking at me and he had been so patient with Toby and me. Besides, the man was dying I could at least show him something. It was supposed to be cold today but I could always keep him indoors.

I put on a black skirt that came to my mid-thigh and black pumps. I paired it with a loose white v-neck and cropped leather jacket. I left my hair down and did my makeup light.

I grabbed a clutch and told Jareth he could turn around. He whistled and I blushed.

"You look very nice."

"Thank you; I see you changed."

He was wearing a loose, off-white shirt with a small ruffle around the wrist. He had on a black vest over that and tight gray pants with his black boots. He was wearing black gloves but they were fingerless. He also looked like he had done something to his hair…it looked blonder almost. However his face looked very pale.

"Can we go get breakfast?"

"Sure, I think there's an IHOP around here."

We sat down at our table and he immediately picked up his menu. His hands were shaking slightly. The closer I looked I noticed his face looked a little sunken in, but it had a glow to it. Almost as if he were trying to hide it with magic.

Our waitress came over and Jareth ordered about five different dishes. The closer I looked at him, the more all over glow I saw.

"Are you all right?"

"Of course."

He looked around the restaurant, avoiding having to look at me.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'll be fine, I just need to eat." He sounded unsure of himself.

"Are you sure?'

He frowned and looked down at his shaking hands.

"Maybe."

"You will tell me what's going on." It wasn't a question.

"Of course."

Our food arrived and he started eating like a starving mad-man. Luckily there was never anyone at IHOP. He ordered another stack of pancakes and wolfed those down as well.

"You're going to make yourself sick."

"I may have already done so."

I signaled for the check and got Jareth in a cab as fast I could. We took the elevator to my floor; as soon as we walked into my apartment he collapsed onto my bed.

"Why are you acting funny?"

"I went home last night and drained about half the blood from my body."

"You did what?"

I turned around to face him and yell.

"The goblins will need my blood after I renounce my position as King and I'd rather them not take it from my corpse."

"Renounce your position?"

"I was going to come Aboveground with you; unless you'd rather I stay away?"

"You're an idiot; a sweetheart, but an idiot."

I kissed his forehead and was alarmed by how hot he was.

"You're burning up!"

"Really? I was feeling a bit warm."

"Are you using magic to keep yourself together?"

By the sheepish look on his face I could tell that was a yes.

"Let it go."

"What?"

"Do it."

I heard him grunt in pain as the full force of it hit him. He started sucking in shallow breaths.

"I want it back." He said through gritted teeth.

"No, it'll take you longer to recover."

I sat him up in bed and positioned the pillows so he'd more comfortable. I gathered up his hair and started brushing it out and put it up in a ponytail. I walked over to the window and opened it, hoping the cold air would cool him down faster. I also wet a rag with cold water and placed it on his forehead.

"You are such an idiot." I whispered, brushing a few loose strands of hair from his forehead.

"You flatter me."

He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. After a few minutes I removed the cloth and discovered he was still hot. I removed the blanket covering him and took off his boots. He was still hot after ten minutes and I was getting desperate.

I looked him over and sighed. I unbuttoned the vest and gently started removing his arms from his shirt. I lifted the whole thing off over his head and thankfully he didn't stir. I put more cold water on the rag and started to wipe down his face and chest. His eyelids fluttered but he didn't wake up.

I got up and started rifling through the medicine cabinet. There had to be something that would help. I grabbed a few Tylenol and prayed that his fever would break.

"Jareth…"

I gently shook his shoulder until he opened his eyes.

"I need you to swallow these."

I brought the pills to his lips and patiently waited for him to open his mouth wide enough. I put them on his tongue and brought a glass of water to his lips. He swallowed obediently and set his head back against the pillows.

I got the rag and ran it over his forehead.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You're sick, it happens." I said soothingly.

"I was stupid."

"It was a noble cause; it really was sweet."

He formed a small half-smile.

"I'm glad you think so."

"Do you think you could eat something?"

"Maybe."

"I'll get you some applesauce."

I grabbed him a small bowl of it; since he had stopped the magic from keeping the pain and sickness at bay he had trouble moving.

"Here, let me help."

I took the spoon from his extremely shaky hands and spoon-fed him the applesauce. It was strange for him to need my help. The tables were turned and I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I wasn't used to having to take care of him or have him need me so much. It felt nice to be depended upon, to feel needed. It was good to switch roles occasionally, but to stay equal. That was something we needed to work on.

"Can I have some more, please?"

"Sure."

I decided not to acknowledge his use of the word please in the fear that if I did he would no longer use it. I did shoot him a knowing look and a smile though. I fed him his second bowl of applesauce and he seemed to have an easier time of eating it.

"You'd make a good mother."

I felt his forehead and it wasn't as hot as it had been before. His fever was going down.

"Are you tired?"

"No not really."

"Do you want to watch a movie? I have Nightmare on Elm Street."

"I don't know what that is but sure."

I put the movie in for him and went to my closet. The apartment was getting quite cold. I put on boot-cut jeans, a baggy hoodie and two pairs of socks. I cooked myself some ramen noodles and sat down on the edge of the bed. I wasn't sure how he felt about the movie because his face was a mask.

"Would you get better faster if we went back Underground?"

"The goblins would just trip over themselves trying to take care of me. I'm fine here."

He continued watching the movie for a bit but suddenly paused it.

"Do you really think I'm sexy, or was that the sleep?"

I blushed, and trying to put off the conversation, took my empty bowl to the sink and started doing dishes.

"Sarah, I want to know."

"And I don't want to talk about it."

"Sarah…"

I sighed.

"Yes, Jareth, I think you're attractive."

"What do you think of me?"

"Why are we bringing all of this up now?"

"I just got rid of half the blood in my body for you; I think I can ask whatever questions I want."

"I didn't ask you too you know."

"True but I doubt you thought past saving me; you hadn't thought about after."

Why was Jareth asking all these ridiculous questions? I didn't know what I thought of him. I had spent a week with him now and I felt like I only knew bits and pieces of who he was.

He had had a terrible childhood, was a mortal who had been kidnapped as a baby, was good with children and was a good King to his subjects but he could be cruel. I loved it when he smiled and when he laughed. He learned easily and was very attractive. He didn't like my friends and acted like the world was indebted to him.

I would admit that I liked him, but I needed to know more about him. It wasn't enough, the little snippets I had been fed about his life. I would have to find his journal back at the castle and take it.

"What do you think of me Jareth?"

He paused, considering his words carefully.

"I think you can be stubborn and arrogant; you never want to admit when you're wrong and tend to blame things on other people. For example the divorce of your mother and father you probably blame Irene. You can be childish and sometimes don't work to your full potential. But when you push yourself, you achieve great things. You're intelligent and sometimes your stubbornness can be a great asset, as in the Labyrinth when you wouldn't give up on Toby. You're a great nurturer and you look out for those that mean a lot to you. You're beautiful and friendly and warm."

The longer he talked the deeper my blush got. He thought those things of me?

"That's really what you think of me?" I whispered.

"Sarah…" his voice trailed off, unsure if he should continue.

I held my breath waiting to see if he would continue. He stared into my eyes but this time I did not look away. I forgot about his eyes; they were two different colors: one was brown and the other blue. It suited him though, just made him seem more otherworldly and magical.

"Sarah…I love you."

His gaze deepened but suddenly it was stifling. All the air left my lungs as the words left his lips. I could see him searching my eyes but I knew they betrayed the panic I was feeling. I didn't know how I felt, and now he has this declaration of love?

"I…I…I got to go."

I ran from my apartment and raced down the stairs. I turned left outside and ran as fast and as far as I could. The farther away I got the better I could breathe. I stopped at the park and gulped down huge amounts of air into my lungs. I was officially freaking out.

What gave him the right to tell me that? I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping it would help; it didn't. How dare he go and say that while I was trying to figure out my feelings! We only had six more days together and I was trying to fall in love with a man who I hadn't seen in nine years, and really only four times in thirteen hours.

I was a lunatic! Someone needed to slap me so I could wake up. I could handle being at the castle and spending time with him but this…this was too real for me. I was twenty-four and Jareth was right, I wasn't living up to my potential. I needed to get my life figured out first. I wasn't ready…_I'm not ready_.

I sat on a park bench as the tears started coming. I needed to figure out who I was and what I wanted from life. I needed to start thinking of myself and what I wanted to do with my life. That was too much to do in six days, and then maybe fall in love with a man, maybe save his life and maybe move in with him.

I hadn't thought this through when I had said yes. I just wanted to spend more time with him; I didn't think that he would actually love me. I was naïve. Naïve and young and stupid. I couldn't go back to him now, not like this.

I was expecting too much of myself. Yes I wanted to get those things figure out but…Jareth was in danger. Surely I could save him and then…maybe we could take a break. I could figure myself out after that and get my life in order. But what if I realized he wasn't right for me? Would he die? Who even said he would want me if we took a break? Or even that we were together in the first place?

I tried to calm myself down and get my breathing under control but it was just so damn difficult when I had so much on my mind. I wasn't just crying anymore, I was ugly crying; there is a difference.

"Why the hell did you have to say that to me?" I screamed.

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and started walking back towards home. On the way back I pulled out my cell phone and quit my job at the book company. It wasn't really what I wanted to do; I wanted to write and to paint my own things. I took another deep breath and mustered my courage as I walked into my apartment.

I looked around but Jareth wasn't there. He had taken his things and had gone. There was a note on my desk.

"My dearest Sarah, I have left as I'm sure you can see by now. I did not mean to hurt you with what I said; I only wanted you to know how I felt. I am truly sorry if I have made life more difficult for you. I have gone back to the Underground and will stay there the last days of my life. I will try not to steal a mortal child for my heir, if it would make you happy. Please give Toby my regards and apologize for me that I will not be coming to see him anymore. I would love it if you could make up a fantastical story as the reason why I cannot return to see him. I think you should try and be friendlier to Irene; after all it is not her fault that your parents are divorced. Please give her a chance Sarah. Again I am sorry for any harm my words might have done and any future harm the words written here will do but I find I must say it again for my heart is telling me to do so: I love you Sarah. I did not expect you to say it back you know. I wish you luck and happiness in your life. Know that even after I am gone I will remain eternally jealous of whomever you choose to spend your life with.

Signed, Jareth."

What had I done? A single tear escaped my eye as I read his note for the second time. It wasn't fair of him to make me forgive him so quickly. I could figure my life out after I figured out my feelings for Jareth. Right now, he seemed more important. Besides he was still sick and he needed someone to take care of him properly.

I hadn't tried this in years but I reached my hand out to touch the cool glass surface. I conjured up images of Jareth and the castle and projected my feelings outward. The harder I thought about where I wanted to be, the closer my landing was.

The surface rippled underneath my fingertips and I pushed against the surface. My hand went through to my wrist and my fingers were wrapped in a cool mist. I reached the rest of my arm through and eventually forced my whole body through the mirror.

I was trapped in a dark place but I knew it was only the passage between the Aboveground and the Underground. The last time I had visited this way was when I was seventeen and Hoggle had wanted to show me something. After ending up in the forest where the Fiery's dwelled I told Hoggle from now on he would visit me. I again picture Jareth in my mind and thought about him as hard as I could.

I found myself falling faster and faster. Just before I hit the ground I slowed to a stop. I touched my feet to the floor and time fixed itself. I was in Jareth's bedroom and he was asleep in his bed. There was a goblin near him in a chair, but he had fallen asleep as well. He woke up soon enough to find me standing there.

"Mistress Sarah!"

"Shh!"

"Mistress Sarah," he whispered, "thank goodness you've returned! We don't know how to take care of the king!"

"Go find the blood he drained."

"Yes milady."

The goblin bowed and ran from the room. I stood next to the bed, staring down at him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I brushed the hair away from his face and he stirred. I thought he would wake up but he just turned over.

A group of goblins came into the room carrying a giant crystal…holding-thing.

"We have done as you've instructed milady."

"That's very good, thank you, but we need some more things."

I instructed the goblins to get a metal hook, plastic-sealing bags and a needle from my world. Of course, I could've just told them to get an IV drip from my world if I had been thinking straight.

It took them an hour to collect everything and Jareth still slept. I recruited all the goblins in putting the blood into the bags and then showed them how to properly seal them. The metal hook I hung from the ceiling next to his bed.

I pushed Jareth onto his back and tied a cord around his arm. Waiting for the vein to become big enough I slipped the first bag onto the hook and put the other end of the needle into it. I pushed the other end into his vein and prayed that my DIY hospital worked.

He must have gotten worse after he left because he stayed asleep for quite a while, but I could see some color returning to his cheeks. I knew that he would be alright.

"Keep switching out the bags when they empty, and don't let him get out of bed. I don't care what it takes but he isn't allowed to leave. I'll have the kitchen bring him something light for him to eat."

"Where are you going lady Sarah?"

"I've got something I need to finish. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell him I was here."

I walked out of the room and to the kitchen, asking them if they had applesauce. They did and I told them to bring some to the king when he woke up. I walked to my room and sat down at my desk. There was a drawing I needed to finish. I worked on it all night but I finally had the coloring of it just right.

It was the best drawing I had ever done; the one of Jareth in his owl form flying over the Labyrinth. It was a good drawing and I hoped he liked it. I was exhausted however and no amount of sleep would make that better. Jareth and I had spent five minutes short of thirteen hours together.

I walked to his room with the picture, and making sure he was still asleep, hung it up so he could see it when he woke up. I stood by the door until the watch chimed thirteen and quickly departed.

I collapsed into bed and fell asleep. I didn't dream.

_A/N: Jareth told her he loves her *sing-song voice*. Please tell me what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Please enjoy chapter 15 and please review! I love it when people do that!_

Day Eight

I could feel her. I sat up in bed, my energy fully restored. There were six goblins on my floor, sleeping. I reached down and grabbed one by the scruff of his neck.

"Your majesty…you've awoken!" he smiled, which only made him uglier, and made loud noises that woke the other goblins up.

"Your majesty!"

One goblin rang a bell that had been placed near my door. One of the kitchen goblins came in carrying a giant bowl of applesauce, that food that Sarah had fed me. I was getting seriously annoyed by the increasing number of goblins in my room, the one place where they were not permitted to go. Other than Sarah's room of course.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

After the goblin I had been holding was bruised and mercifully beaten he had told me that Sarah wished her presence to remain unknown and the she had returned to her room. I flung the blankets off and stood, quite angry.

"Sire she left something for you."

A goblin groveled at my feet. I kicked him across the room and then looked in the direction he had been pointing. On the wall next to my bed Sarah had left me a picture. It captured…everything. The majesty, the prestige and the sorrow of loneliness. She had gotten everything down, even the beauty of the Labyrinth.

I materialized in her room and stared upon her. Her watch had started ticking but she was still asleep. She looked peaceful, unperturbed by anything. Her eyes flickered under her eyelids and I knew that she was dreaming deeply. I didn't want to disturb her; she must have been so tired after coming back to the Underground and helping me. I wondered how long after all of that she had stayed up to draw the picture.

I wanted to do something for her, but I wasn't sure what. I decided that it was no good being here; besides I wouldn't want her to wake up and see my white pajamas with drops of blood. Someone had obviously dressed me because I never wore pajamas.

I went back to my room and dressed in my normal garb before sitting down to think. I didn't want to draw her something; that had been done. And I didn't want to give her something ordinary or mundane. I pondered it for a great while before I realized that she would be hungry when she woke up.

I ordered the kitchen empty. I looked around me; I had not spent much time in the kitchen for I had always had my meals prepared for me. I tied on an apron that I found in a closet and prepared for a long morning of hard work.

Cooking was no easy task and I had discovered a newfound sense of appreciation for what my goblins did each day, though I wasn't about to tell them that. First I had tried practicing different dishes from the recipe books I found but most all of them were too simple or too complicated.

I tried creating my own dishes but that only resulted in singed hair; I hated having to use magic to create the illusion that my hair was still perfect while it grew out. Eventually I gave up and just pulled it back as Sarah had done.

I sat reading through every recipe book in the kitchen, hoping for something that was good enough for her.

"Hey." I heard an all-too familiar voice, even if it was stifled by a yawn.

"Sarah you're awake."

"Yeah I got hungry; what's in your hair?"

She took a fluff of pink egg between her fingers. She shook it off and smiled at me.

"What are you doing?"

I felt myself turn slightly pink, something I had never before done.

"I was trying to make you breakfast."

"Aww, how sweet. Would you like some help?"

"I wanted to do it on my own."

"How about I help today and you do it all on your own tomorrow?"

"It kind of defeats the purpose of a surprise breakfast."

"I don't care I'm starving."

I noticed she was wearing one of my old shirts, and this was one was a v-neck and came down to her knees. She caught me staring but I didn't move my gaze. She had such long legs and delicate fingers. She gripped a book in her hands and flipped through the pages before resting on a recipe she liked.

We gathered up all of the ingredients and started cooking. She had picked out a recipe for chocolate-chip pancakes. She stirred the batter while I slowly added the other ingredients. She took a bit of it on her finger and tasted it.

"You want some?"

I nodded my head. She put more batter on her finger and held it out to me. Unsure if she really wanted me to do it, I slowly took her finger in my mouth. She smiled and took her finger back.

She left me to the cooking of the pancakes and the first few did not turn out well. We ended up having to make more batter my first attempts were so awful. Sarah showed me when and how to flip and how to pour the batter, how long to wait before flipping them.

Her body was pressed close to mine as she controlled my arm, showing me what to do. It was all I could think about, her nearness. I could smell her intoxicating scent; not the lavender scent she bathed with but _Sarah. _ That natural, sexy scent that every woman just naturally has.

The next batch of pancakes was, according to Sarah, perfect and I felt my pride swell at her words. To think, for years I had questioned whether or not I had ever wanted to see her again. There were days where I had resented her for destroying my pride and shattering my untainted record. Over time I had of course come to see her endearing qualities. After the first four years after she had defeated the Labyrinth I had given up my hatred of her and had started spying on her with the crystals.

She had become like an obsession for me and now that she was here, I found myself content. I was happy with her near me and not just happy…exuberant. I felt like I really could own the world. I hoped that in time she felt the same way about me because if she didn't it would kill me, literally. Even if hadn't been cursed, to know that Sarah didn't love me would have been a crushing blow and I probably would have ripped my own heart out. The thought was unbearable and I quickly steered my mind away from such thoughts.

"We have so many leftover pancakes. I think we should leave them here for the kitchen workers."

"Do as you wish."

She set the extra pancakes on a plate and quickly scribbled a note that whoever wished to eat them was more than welcome to them and that she hoped they enjoyed them. Sometimes I thought she could be too kind, but that was probably just the cruel man in me thinking too much.

"You really did do a good job cooking these."

"Thank you."

She ate appreciatively and I was glad to have her eating normal food again and not the vile-disgusting-putrid things that the Aboveground called edible. I wondered how I would be able to survive up there if we ate like that all the time.

"Sarah, you have to relax your fingertips more."

"I'm trying!"

We were in my room and I was trying to teach Sarah had to roll a crystal ball over the tops of her fingers. She had changed into a floor-length white dress, made corset style, with a white gem pattern. I'm sure it looked random to her but if you looked closely enough it formed the abstract form of an owl. It pleased me that she had worn this dress.

I once again tried to get her to relax her fingertips. They had to move as fluidly as liquid if it was going to work. I showed her again, more slowly. Patience and practice were key and I was telling she was running out of one and didn't want to do the other.

"I have to go restore the Labyrinth; besides our times almost up anyway."

Had it really been almost thirteen hours already? It didn't seem that long ago that we were eating breakfast, or in her room reading goblin fairy tales or chasing each other around the castle again. I hated to leave her at the end of each day, and today we wouldn't even be able to have dinner together.

"Goodnight Sarah, sweet dreams. I trust you know how to get back to your room? Of course if you don't you know that mine is always ready and available?"

"Goodnight Jareth."

She rolled her eyes and smiled at me; oh how I would do anything to see that smile! It made me so happy and brightened up the cold night I was sure to have in the Labyrinth. I grabbed a fur-lined cloak and my warm gloves. I looked over at Sarah standing so comfortably in my bedroom.

Once the idea would have struck me as preposterous but now that she was here I would have preferred she stay there. I sighed before kissing her cheek and disappearing to the Labyrinth.

Now was my chance, and the only one I might've gotten for the rest of the time I was here. I immediately rushed over to his bedside table and hoped that it was there. It was; a brown-leather bound book that I had been looking for since my arrival. I had my hands on Jareth's journal.

I gripped it tightly and ran back to my rooms; there was no way that I was going to let anyone take this from me, not now when I was so close to learning more about him! I settled down and made myself comfortable in my bed before opening up the book and beginning to read.

_A/N: I know it's short, but honestly it's more of a filler chapter so we can get to the excitement of Jareth's Journal. That chapter might take longer to write just because I'll be coming up with back-story but hopefully it will also be a long chapter! Hope you enjoy and please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is Jareth's journal! I may go back and add more detail when I'm in the editing stage, but I like it. Please enjoy chapter 16.

Jareth's Journal

October 16th 1865

Today is my fifteenth birthday. Today I became the Goblin King. I must start keeping this journal so that the future Kings may read it and know what kind of king I was. I have already been informed of my fate: the Curse. I think it is a cruel and terrible way to die and I do not wish to die this way, but I shall cast it out of my mind for now lest it affect the way I do my duty.

I have been raised my whole life in the way the Kings were before me. I am well-trained and well-learned. I am the most powerful, the most magical King that the goblins have had thus far, and I am a mortal. I was stolen when I was only a few weeks old and taken from my home. Now this castle is the only place that I remember. My goblin parents named me Jareth after the goblin god of majesty and peace; however the god was also known to be cruel on occasion.

I do know what my birth parents named me; they had it stitched onto the outfit I was wearing when I was stolen. My mortal name is Christopher Michael, but I do not hope to hear it uttered here. I will be honest; I do wish to leave this place. I don't like it here at all. Goblins are cruel to me but I suppose that now I am King I can teach them how wrong their actions were.

The Kings of Goblins is the most made fun of, lowest-standing position in the whole of the Underground. No one wants the job so they have to steal mortals and force them into it. Only one goblin I know of volunteered for the position before I was stolen but he was rejected because he was a farmer. I wish he had been chosen instead.

Once a month I am expected to go to Court and negotiate and keep up the niceties that the other royal fey put on. I do not wish to do this, and my first one is in just a few days. I have been instructed as to what is good and what is bad to do, I have been learning to dance and I'm having an outfit drawn up for my presentation at Court. There will be a feast in my name since I am the newest royal fey; however the goblin attendants have warned me that they will play tricks on me so I must keep my guard up. I am the most hated out of all of the rulers and they don't even know me.

What kind of existence have I been punished with? Did I do something in a past life to make me unworthy? What did I do to deserve this awful fate?

I have just returned from my Throne room and I must write while it is all still fresh. I was made fun of greatly as a child, and the tormentors were always the same five goblins. I grew tired of them and their antics. Today I called the five of them to my castle and told them they were to be executed for transgressions against the King. I had already sent a goblin to give money to their families, since they were losing sons available to work.

The fear in their eyes when they learned they were to die for what they had done was too sweet. They didn't know when it would come but they stayed kneeling, too afraid to move. One of them did not last very long. He got up to run for the door; a giant crystal shard shot out of the stone floor and impaled him through the abdomen. I could him rasping for breath as his blood spilt upon the floor; I would not show him mercy.

The other goblins, listening to their friend slowly bleed to death on an object created from my will, shook with such fear it brought a delighted smile to my face. No one could best me; no one could take this away. I was their King and they would learn that. They listened for the last dying breath of their friend and when it came, one of them slowly stood.

He looked me in the eyes before turning around and walking past the body of his friend. A smaller crystal shard was good enough for him, between the eyes. I looked at the other three goblins waiting there, so patiently for death's door. I decided that Obgron, the goblin god of death, should not be kept waiting.

With a flick of my wrist I removed the shard from their friends head and slashed it across their throats. Their eyes rolled back into their heads and I relaxed against my throne.

"Give their bodies to their families."

The remaining guards left the room with the corpses of my tormentors. I have lessons soon and my hand is becoming quite cramped. Nothing of consequence will happen until after I go to Court so I will write again after that.

October 21st 1865 

I have just returned from Court, and it was more fun than I had expected. Of course I had been practicing my dancing and etiquette lessons all week, though they expected me to be a goblin so why didn't I just act like one? I represented myself as a royal fey however and not one that they could object to. I have no doubt however that they still hate me.

I had been dressed by several of my goblin attendants for the evening. They insisted on dressing me as royalty, as a man. I suppose that in the goblin culture I was a man now but I still felt like a boy. I sat as patiently as I could while they poked and prodded me and made me look presentable. I did not recognize myself.

My hair was spiked at the top but straight the rest of the length of it, which was to my mid-neck. They had rimmed my eyes in kohl and a light blue powder that brought out both of my eyes. I was dressed in a crimson jacket with black trim around the collar and a stiff white shirt with ruffles at the throat. My pants were black tights and my boots came almost to my knees and were folded over.

Was this to be who I was for the rest of my life? This stranger in the mirror? I materialized outside and stepped into the carriage waiting for me. It was expected; otherwise I would have materialized there. I grabbed a wisp of magic and used it to cover the new scar on my face. I did not want anyone to see it and laugh at me for it. I was embarrassed enough as it was with these tight pants.

Arriving at the Court was not any better. My carriage was the only black one, the only one run by goblins and the only one in desperate need of repair. I collected myself before I exited; I did not want these people seeing me as weak. Stepping out I drew myself up and walked into the castle at the center of the Underground.

All of the fey may have disliked me, but they were also strangely curious. No matter where I walked there were always fingers lightly brushing me. I did not wish to mingle so I seated myself in my chair and played with a crystal. It was one of my favorite pastimes and one of the only things that could keep me occupied.

The feast passed by in a blur but I do remember making several witty comments to the other royal fey. I did not like them, I despised them all. There were so many of them to hate. Each of the other three races has a ruler and then there are fey to control just about every aspect of Underground life.

The dance began and I stayed in my chair.

"Announcing lady Alianna, fey of Winter."

A late arrival stepped into the room; my heart jumped into my throat when I laid eyes on her. She was whitely pale but beautifully so like a new-fallen snow. Her hair was white as well but with strands of gold threaded throughout. Her dress was a light blue with white lace trim around her wrists and above the bust. She wore a snowflake pendant around her neck that looked as if it was carved from the ice itself.

She looked around the room and I froze when her eyes met with mine: they were the darkest blue I had ever seen. I found myself rising from my chair and going to stand in front of her.

"May I have this dance?"

I held my arm out to her and my pride swelled when she inclined her head and took my proffered arm. We swirled into the thick of the dancing but were not jostled. I heard the whispers and felt the stares burning into my back but my eyes were trained on her delicate features.

"What is your name?" The tinkling bell of her voice had me smiling.

"Jareth, the Goblin King."

"You do not look like a goblin."

"I am mortal, Lady."

"You may call me Alianna."

"As you wish."

I didn't let go of her the rest of the dance. Her slender waist fitted comfortably to my hand.

"I'm afraid I must depart, the snows are calling me away."

"When can I see you again?"

She laughed at my forward question but I didn't care. I didn't care about society's rules or what they said was respectful, I wanted to see her again.

"When do you wish to see me?"

"In three days at my castle."

"I shall be there."

I left a much happier man than I had arrived. The goblins only had three days to clean the castle. I sighed contently as the carriage drove back home.

As I sit here and write I remember the smell of her perfume and I find my head spinning circles. In three days she will be here in my castle with me. There is much to do.

October 24th 1865

The castle was spotless. I made sure that nothing was amiss and put out the best of everything. The best carpets, tapestries, and crystal in their cabinets. The goblins were banned from the castle for the day unless they were working; I did not want any disturbances.

I sat in the Throne room awaiting her arrival; the air suddenly got cold and snowflakes collected a few feet from me, forming the mass of a person. Alianna stood before me. She had put her hair up and was wearing a long blue cloak.

"Alianna, you came."

"You did not expect me too?"

"I dared not hope too much."

"You flatter me with your eagerness."

"May I take your cloak?"

I didn't wait for her answer; I simply stood up and removed it from around her shoulders. She was dressed in a fitted white dress with a dark blue ribbon that wrapped around her waist and blue flats.

I offered her my arm and she took it. I escorted her around the castle, proudly showing her my domain. She seemed genuinely interested which made me glad; no one cared about me or my kingdom. I took her out on a balcony overlooking the Labyrinth. She glittered and was beautiful, whole, in the afternoon sun.

I had our lunch brought out to us and we ate in peace.

"Tell me about yourself Alianna; I have told you about me."

"I am a winter fey, that you know. I control all of the winter in the Underground. My sister controls the winters Aboveground. I am old, compared to you and other members of the Court. I have been alive for five-hundred and ninety-nine years. I am sorry but I can't do this."

She stood and rushed from the balcony. I chased after her.

"Alianna wait! What do you mean?"

"I only have a year of life left. I can't…get close to you only to die."

"Alianna, it would make me very happy if you let me close to your heart."

"Jareth…are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have run after you if I had wanted you to leave."

She threw herself into my arms and I took her chin in my hand. Her eyes danced as I lowered my face closer to her own. When our lips met…I had never felt anything so precious in my life. I wrapped my arms around her and crushed her to me. I did not want her to die, but I would make her last year worth it.

My hand becomes cramped as I write this, and Alianna is calling to me from my bed. I will write more later but I must attend to her.

December 25th 1865

Alianna has stayed at the castle. She does not seem to mind the goblins and this gladdens me. If she wasn't going to die in less than a year, I would have offered her marriage. However I did not want to offer her something that would only leave her grasp.

She snuck into my rooms early in the morning and kissed me awake.

"I have something for you." She whispered gleefully.

"Oh?"

"Aboveground today is a day where you get presents for those that mean much to you. Here."

She handed me a small box. I sat up in bed and stared down at it. No one had ever gotten me something before. I would have to return the gift, but with what? I put my musings to the back of my mind and opened the present. Inside was a small pendant, the same snowflake that she wore.

"Alianna…thank you."

She took it out of the box and fastened the chain around my neck. It was not cold as I had expected. I kissed her lips softly, feeling the curve of them against mine. I loved the soft feel of her lips.

I procured a crystal and handed it to her.

"Here, a present."

"What does it do?"

"It'll show you your dreams."

"Jareth…thank you."

She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply before I broke our embrace.

"Aren't you hungry?"

We both got dressed and walked out to our favorite balcony, waiting for breakfast to be brought to us. I looked down at her serene expression. She was at peace here. I looked out to the sun; Alianna's hand gripped mine roughly.

"Alianna what's wrong?"

Her peaceful expression was gone, replaced by one of fear.

"I was mistaken…about the time."

A flurry of snow surrounded her, blocking her from my view. It swirled around her and extended upwards towards the heavens. I was thrown backwards against the stone wall, unable to move, to help her.

"Alianna!"

A gentle wind caught the remaining snow and took it away, spreading it over the Labyrinth. All that remained of my precious Alianna was her pendant. I sank to my knees and wept for her; the world was not fair.

As I write this tears fall again from my eyes. It is hard to write the words. Alianna is dead and I shall never again see her. I have decided to close off my heart; no one shall ever be allowed in, not again. I will not allow myself the comfort or love of a woman ever again. It hurts too much.

August 12 1986

How many children had I stolen? How many wishes had I granted? How long I had ruled so perfectly and run my kingdom with such precision that a child could just ruin it? No…not a child but not yet a woman either. I loathed her, detested her. She had bested the Labyrinth, hurt my pride and…refused me. After I had opened my heart again and had offered _myself _this mortal girl had denied me!

I had done exactly what she had wanted me to; I had taken her baby brother just as she had wished. I had been frightening when she cowered and I loved her just as she had secretly wanted me to. I couldn't help but to love her. Oh but how I detest her. She had refused me, Jareth the greatest Goblin King.

She had stolen the hearts of my subjects and had refused me! I sat outside her window, watching her. She was writing at her desk and listening to her music. Acting like her life was so normal, like nothing had happened. Like she hadn't given up her greatest opportunity.

I ashamed to admit that I watched her most everyday like this. I was fascinated by this mortal, who could just defeat myself and the Labyrinth and seemingly not think twice about it. I decided to leave her a little present, to remind her that I existed and I was waiting. I left the crystal and my note on her desk, and waited.

She arrived home and stopped short in the doorway when she found my gift. Her eyes darted around her room and she approached cautiously. She ran her fingers over it lightly and I imagined those fingers touching me instead. She looked outside her window, seemingly looking for me. She looked back at the crystal and a small smile touched her lips. She put it up and started writing at her desk again.

She liked the gift I had left for her. I left the Aboveground and went back to my kingdom. I needed to change the Labyrinth; I needed to make sure I was never defeated again. I made goblins run it at my fancy and when I was satisfied I waited for the wishes.

December 10th 1995

I have fifteen days left to live. I have waited too long to bring her here, but I had to try. I only have fifteen days before I was slowly killed by my own magic. Thinking about the horrible death that awaits me frightens me. I must swallow my pride and go to her, ask for her help. She is the only one who can save me, the only I care enough for to even try. If she does not love me, I would die anyway from heartbreak. I must get her; we do not have enough time.

December 19th 1995

Sarah has run from me. I do not know if I deserve it or not, but she has gone from me. I told her I loved her and she ran, frightened. I am dying, not from the curse but from my own stupidity. I had planned on living with her in the Aboveground so I drained half of my body's blood to leave it behind for my goblins. This has made me much weaker than I anticipated and I fear that these will be the last words that I will write. I am so very tired. Without Sarah my life has no meaning anyway. I shall give into the darkness then and pray that she find happiness. I hope she knows how happy she has made my last days.

After that the book was empty; he had not written anymore. Of course today was the 20th and the day had just started. And I did have his journal. I had stayed up all night to read it and I felt like I better understood Jareth and where he came from. I grabbed a pen and started writing.

December 20th 1995 

This is Sarah. Jareth is still alive but I took his journal so I could read it, to better understand him. I feel that I have that understanding now. I suppose you could say that I saved his life after he did that stupid thing with his blood.

The past ten days of my life have been amazing. Some days are difficult and more trying than others but I enjoy spending time with Jareth. I'm not afraid of falling anymore. I was before and I kept my heart guarded because of what he had done in the Labyrinth. I'm not afraid of letting my emotions run anymore. I'm not afraid to really see if I can love him.

I will put myself in this one-hundred percent so that he can stay. I want him to live. I'm not going to force myself to fall in love with him, as I've already told him, but I don't mind putting in an extra effort.

Signed, Sarah.

I took a sip from the vial and prepared myself for the day. I would have to tell Jareth that I had read his journal. I hoped he didn't take it too hard.

_A/N: Reviews are highly appreciated, tell me what you think!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Please enjoy chapters 17 & 18. Jareth only has 3 days left_

Day Nine

I put on the blue dress with green gems and the black boots Jareth had given me. Today we had invited the goblin children to the castle for a day of play. I decided not to bring up his journal with him because I didn't want to ruin the day.

He was slumped over the table, sleeping. I sat in the chair next to him and started eating, not wanting to wake him up. Who knew how much sleep he would be able to get after today? The goblins had told me he was again draining blood, but in much smaller quantities now. He needed rest and food if he was going to make it through this time.

A goblin came bustling out of the kitchen and set a plate down in front of Jareth. He opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head, glaring at the goblin. With a small flick of his wrist the goblin had crashed face-first into the wall.

"That was rude."

"So was his waking me."

"You needed to wake up soon anyway."

He ate, grumbling the whole while about how he could've slept in his bed all night if it hadn't been for the Labyrinth. I rolled my eyes because I knew if he could do it over again he'd still spend the night taking care of her.

"Cheer up Jareth we're going to have a nice day today. We're just taking care of kids."

He shot me a crazy look and soon, very soon, I would understand why he had been reluctant to do this.

"Oh my god stop!"

A fat little goblin baby had grabbed hold of my hair and was currently _chewing it. _Jareth came and took the child from me, setting him on the floor.

"I told you this was a very bad idea."

"They're just kids! They're like kids from hell!"

"They're goblins! I've tried to make that fact known to you!"

I had had my hair chewed on once, been spit up on twice and my dress was torn in four different places. Goblin children…after today I never wanted to see another, not ever! A little girl came crawling over to me and started sucking on my leg.

I shooed her off. I walked out of the throne room and tried to avoid stepping on the kids in the hallway. The whole castle was covered in them; how fast did goblins reproduce?

I found a bathroom and tried to wash the slobber from my hair and leg. This was so not my idea of fun.

"Having fun?"

I looked up and saw Jareth behind me in the mirror. It was as if he was the same, but different somehow. It felt good knowing more about him. It felt like I really knew who he was as a person.

I leaned back against him and sighed.

"No, they're terrible, awful brats. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

He ran his hands up and down my arms, soothing me.

"I just wanted to hear you admit it was a bad idea."

"It was a very, very bad idea."

He chuckled and I turned around and hugged him.

"Thank you for doing it anyway though."

He rested his chin on top of my head and we stayed that way for a long while. Quiet, content with where we were. It was Jareth who pulled away.

"They are expecting us to watch their kids you know."

"Yes I suppose we should go back."

I steeled myself for whatever atrocities I was about to face at the hands of the little green children.

"Do you like our King?"

I was sitting behind an older goblin girl and was braiding her hair.

"I like him very much."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know."

"Does he love you?"

This girl sure was asking a lot of questions.

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

"And you didn't say it back? Are you sure he still loves you?"

"You can't fall out of love that easily, it doesn't work that way."

"Can you fall in love easily?"

"Some people do, but for others it takes more work and time and understanding. I want to get to know Jareth before I make that kind of commitment."

"I'm sure you'll fall in love. No one can help but like our King, he's so nice and handsome. Thank you for braiding my hair."

She kissed my cheek and skipped to the other side of the room. _What a strange little girl. _It was true that the goblin mothers had looked to long at him when dropping off their children, but I figured they never got to see him in person.

I looked over at Jareth. He was singing for a small group of children, trying to get them to dance. I smiled at his persistence; any other man would've given up long ago. His song was beautiful and melodic; it drew me in. The goblins seemed immune to it, but they were goblins. I swayed in time to the music he was singing and found myself walking across the room to him.

"Need some help?" I asked.

I grabbed a goblin child's hands and started dancing around the room with him. Soon other children joined in and we had formed a small ring. Other children had joined hands around the room and were dancing. Jareth kept singing and dancing, walking around the children as he did so.

I had never forgotten that he was a good singer; I remembered all too well the words he had sung to me in the ballroom. Dancing was tiring but the children refused to let me go rest.

At some point the rings broke apart and the room was covered in randomly dancing goblin children.

"Are you tired Sarah?"

"Some rest would be nice."

"The parents will be here soon. We can go have dinner and then you can go to bed."

"Is our time almost up?"

"We have three hours left."

So much time had passed. It seemed wrong to me that there was a time limit on our day together. I found myself wanting to spend more time with him, even if I was tired.

After the last child had left I collapsed onto Jareth's throne. There was no way I would be able to walk to the Great Hall; I was exhausted. I closed my eyes and must've fallen asleep because when I woke up it was dark out and I was in my bed. Jareth was sleeping in my desk chair. The watch was still ticking and was almost at the thirteen.

I got out of bed and walked over to his sleeping form. I didn't want to disturb him; he deserved his rest. I kissed the top of his head and waited for my watch to chime before leaving the room.

I wasn't so tired anymore, just very hungry. There was still a goblin in the kitchen and I asked him for some food. I got a loaf of bread and some cheese and some grapes. He apologized saying it was all they had.

"It's OK. Did you guys like the pancakes?"

In his garbled speech he told me that yes they had thought them to be most delicious.

"Jareth's in my room and if isn't too much trouble do you think you could bring him something small? I'm sure he's very hungry."

"Yes milady."

The goblin bowed and I exited the room. I walked to the library as I ate; I was starting to get a little tired again and I didn't know if I would be able to find another empty room. I couldn't go back to my room; if Jareth was there and we spent anymore time together today he would die.

I tried to find his room. It was difficult since the door was also part of the wall but eventually I saw the glow that indicated his magic was being used. I touched the glow and my hand easily slid through the stone.

I walked through and into his room. It had been cleaned; the hook and bags were no longer there. The giant crystal was but it contained only a small amount of his blood. I finished off the last few grapes and looked around for something soft to sleep in.

I found his closet and just put on a pair of his tights and one of his shirts; I didn't think he would mind. I curled up under the soft blankets of his bed and breathed in deeply. His delicious scent surrounded me, encompassing me in a seductive grasp.

I gripped the blankets tightly around me and fell asleep in his bed.

Day Ten

"Tell me again why we're doing this?"

"Because you need to start getting along better with my friends."

I stared down at her. She was wearing a long black dress with no sleeves and a scoop-neck that hugged her in _all the right places. _She had decided that we were to spend the day in the company of her friends and I was not looking forward to it.

I didn't mind Sir Didymus as much as the others; he had worked in my castle for a number of years before being reassigned to the Bog. I was actually surprised that he had befriended her because he and I used to work so closely together. However, I couldn't blame him.

"Hoggle!"

Sarah ran down the front steps and hugged her dwarf friend. I didn't understand how she could stand to be around him. He had no endearing qualities so far as I could discern. Ludo was another matter. He was a slow creature, and I knew some of his back-story and felt bad for the poor giant.

There were four separate clans of giants, and they were all nomadic, but they tended to stay away from each other. Ludo belonged to the Rock Giant clan, giants with the ability to call the rocks. There was the Water Giant clan who had the power to control water no matter how small the amount. The Troll Giant clan, or Trolls for short, were slow-minded brutes who used their strength to get what they wanted. And then there was the Navigator Giant clan, who could always tell where their prey where and could cloak their presence.

The Navigator clan was constantly declaring war on the other clans and when Ludo was a child, this war was turned to his clan. His whole clan had been killed and he had wandered aimlessly throughout the Underground. While taking a casual flight around my kingdom, I had seen him stumble into the Labyrinth. I had instructed my goblins to bring him food for a week, but to leave him alone after that.

I wanted to see if he could make it on his own. He could survive and he did so I left him to his own devices and never worried about him again. That is until he stood before me as Sarah introduced us.

"Jareth…friend."

He took me in his arms and lifted me in a death grip. For Sarah's sake I bit my tongue and said nothing. However, I detested being in this creature's grasp. I feared for whatever creatures crossed my path today.

"Your majesty."

Sir Didymus removed his hat and bowed low before me, remembering his place. Yes, this one did not bother me at all.

"Didymus, it has been too long."

At one point in time he had been a high-ranking member of my army. He could be dense, but he had a great head for strategy. He stood next to his steed, Ambrosias. Hoggle did not come near me but instead stayed standing next to Sarah. I did not mind in the slightest; he was my least favorite of them all.

"How did you want to spend the day Sarah?"

I turned to her and waited for her answer. It seemed that she hadn't thought it all the way through, and that she had been more concerned with me actually getting to agree to spend time with her friends.

"We could spend the day at the castle?"

"Don't you grow tired of it?" she must have been, she had spent the past twelve days cooped up there.

"What do you suggest then?"

"Sarah…we could go the Goblin City. I'd like to show you my home." The dwarf spoke, he actually deigned to speak in my presence.

"I would love to see it! Come on everyone lets go."

She started walking down the steps and Ludo and Didymus followed. Did she actually expect me to follow her, and to spend time in the home of that _traitor? _As far as I was concerned there was no way I was going.

"Jareth what's wrong?"

She ran back up the steps to stand before me. I stared impassively at her; I would not fall to her womanly charms.

"What's wrong?"

"I refuse to go to the home of that _thing."_ I spat the last word and instantly regretted it. The hurt and the anger that flashed through her eyes were enough to make me frightened.

"Jareth, I would like it if you would accompany us to Hoggle's house."

Did she not understand the meaning of the word no? I sighed and stared at her. I had to spend time with her everyday and she knew it; she was dangling it over my head.

"Fine."

She beamed up at me and I let a small smile touch my features. Her smile always made everything better. She offered her hand and I took it gladly. When we got to the bottom of the steps she offered her other hand to Hoggle. Was it something she just gave out to everyone? It had taken me forever to even earn enough of her trust to hold her hand, and I still didn't get to everyday!

I wanted a more physical relationship with Sarah and I was getting fed up with waiting for her. I fumed silently the rest of our walk. Hoggle lived on the furthest edge of the Goblin City; he ran ahead of us to start tea and get lunch prepared.

"Sarah, why do you insist on being friends with him?"

"He helped me in the Labyrinth; he's a good friend Jareth and if you could stop being jealous you'd realize he's a nice dwarf."

"How can I stop being jealous when you offer your hand to him as well? How long did it take for him to earn that privilege, and how long did it take me?"

I was so upset that I didn't even care I had admitted I was jealous of Hoggle. She already knew it and my admission didn't change anything.

"Jareth, Hoggle is my friend. You're more complicated and you know that." She whispered.

"I shouldn't be more complicated Sarah. I should be just as easy."

"Well you're not OK? I feel things for you that are a little bit more than friendly and I'm not sure how I feel about that. Trust me when I say that I have enough to think about just throwing emotions into the mix, and I don't need the added difficulty of a physical relationship right now."

She dropped my hand and stormed off. What was Sarah dealing with that was difficult? Was she having trouble deciding how she felt for me? I would've thought it would've been easy. She had admitted to a goblin girl that she liked me, but she wasn't sure if she loved me.

How could I sway her, get her to think more of me? Was I not trying hard enough to earn her affections? I would have to step up the effort then if I was to win her heart completely. I would have to try my hardest to win her over. I stood up straighter and followed them into Hoggle's little hut. There wasn't room for everyone to sit, but the house was big enough for everyone to fit in, albeit a little uncomfortably.

I offered Sarah a seat and she took it with a huff. I frowned; I didn't think I had said anything that awful to her. Hoggle filled everyone's cups with a strongly brewed tea; no doubt using some pixie dust to make it. Since he sprayed the pixies for a living he could use their dust as he wished.

I had to concede that the tea was good, though not great. I mainly listened as Sarah talked with her friends, more openly than she had ever talked with me. I felt like I was intruding so I walked outside. She deserved time alone with her friends. I could tell they hadn't noticed I was gone because they went on chatting as if nothing were wrong.

I spied a crack in the city wall and went over to inspect it. It looked as if someone had taken a hammer to it and broke off part of the wall. Superstitious goblins and their beliefs; it was common for goblins to believe that they had to take a piece of stone from the wall protecting them and put it in their homes for added security.

I never told them otherwise but I hated having to come out and fix the wall. I removed a glove and lightly danced my fingers across the crack; it stitched together before my eyes. I walked the length of the wall, fixing any more cracks that I found.

I found my thoughts drifting to Sarah. What could I do to help her see that I meant what I had said; that I truly loved her? I thought back to her first time through the Labyrinth. I replayed every moment while I walked and a solution suddenly came to me. I didn't know if it would work for sure but it was worth trying.

There was little time to plan; I wanted it to be for our last day together. If I couldn't get her to admit her love for me then, than I was truly doomed. I wasn't about to give up Sarah, I would win her affections.

I finally made my way back to the little hut; the only two remaining inside were Sarah and Hoggle. I stood outside, listening.

"Sarah…what do ya think of Jareth?"

"I don't know Hoggle. There are times where he's so nice and sweet and I really could see myself falling in love with him. I do adore that side of him. But there are times where he can be angry and ignorant and foolish. I'm not sure how I feel about that; I will admit I haven't seen much of his being angry since I've been here. I don't know Hoggle."

"Sarah, why did you come back in the first place?"

"I couldn't let him die without trying."

"So you wanted to save him?"

"I suppose; I still want to, Hoggle. I don't want Jareth to die."

"Sarah, don't mind my saying so, but I think you have…feelings for him."

"I do have feelings for him, but I don't know what to do. When he told me he loved me I got so scared. I though about my life and how I wasn't happy in it. I need to change me and my life Hoggle. How am I supposed to fall in love with another person when I'm still trying figure myself out? I quit my job; I wasn't happy there. That was a step in the right direction."

"Can't you think about those things later?"

"I keep trying to push them to the back of my mind but I can't help but to think about it. I keep thinking that if I can fall in love with Jareth and then…I don't know take a break or something, I can go figure the rest of my life out."

"This is hard for you Sarah."

"I don't want him to die Hoggle. But I don't know how to…I don't know what to do and I'm scared. I'm scared that I won't love him and that he'll just…die."

Sarah…it would me much, much more painful than just dying. I closed my eyes as I thought of the pain I would suffer. The worst death a fey could suffer. Her indecision about what to do with me stemmed from the indecision about her own life. If I could help her with that…then we could move past all of this nonsense.

I walked into the hut and touched Sarah gently on the shoulder. I could see that tears had started forming in her eyes.

"Jareth…" she whispered my name.

"Hoggle, thank you for your hospitality today. I am afraid however that we must be going."

I tapped the power and we appeared in my bedroom.

"What was that for?"

"We need to talk Sarah."

"About what?"

"About you."

She sat down on the edge of my bed and looked like she was collecting her thoughts.

"I take it you heard then."

"Yes." "What exactly has you so worried?"

"I'm afraid that I've lost myself. After I ran the Labyrinth I changed for the better. At least with Toby and my father. I'm afraid I was never very nice to Irene. Lately, I've felt like I haven't been doing the right things with my life. I went to college and studied business when I wanted to double major in English and art. I took a job at a book company when I wanted to write my own books. My life isn't turning out the way I wanted it to."

"Sarah, all you have to do is change those things. You said you already quit your job, just start writing and drawing."

"Because it's not practical; it's no way to make a living. It doesn't pay the bills or put food on the table. I feel like wanting to do those things is just my desperate attempt to hold onto my childhood fantasies, but it's what I want to do."

"Sarah, why do you doubt yourself? You're a strong woman and a determined individual. Whatever choice you make, you'll make the right one."

Her shoulders relaxed and I felt that a great weight had been lifted from her. I held my arms out to her and was happy when she wrapped her own around me. I believed in her to make the decision that was best for her, and I supported her in whatever she decided to do.

"Jareth…thank you. I needed to be able to talk it out."

"Of course darling."

"When I return Aboveground I'll start a book; about the Labyrinth."

"Oh?"

"I'll write about when I ran the Labyrinth."

"It sounds like you'll do just fine for yourself Sarah."

She buried her face in the crook of my neck and held me even more tightly. I stroked her hair and waited for the perfect moment to end.

"I wish I could stay here tonight."

"I wish the same."

I cupped her cheek and watched as she did the same to me. We sat there staring into each other's eyes for the longest time.

"Why do you hide your scar?"

I was surprised by the sudden change in topic.

"It mars me; I don't want others to think less of me because I wear the mark of the curse. The other fey at court already hate me."

"I like it; I think it's a part of the real you."

"You like it?" disbelief was clear in my voice.

"It's a part of what makes you, you. I don't think you should hide it anymore."

"Sarah…"

"Just think about it."

We sat there and held each other, not talking. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of her breathing, smelled her intoxicating scent. I felt the heat of her body so close to my own. I wanted to kiss her. I had never felt a want so resolutely.

If only she would have allowed me to do so. I sat fighting the urge and instead traced light circles on her back. She had to be the one to come forth with the physical part of our relationship; I did not want to do something to hurt her.

"It's almost time." She whispered.

"I hate leaving you." I told her.

"It's my least favorite part of the day." She confessed.

She drew away from me and walked over to the door.

"Thank you for being nice to my friends today."

Her watch chimed and she walked out of the room. I walked over to my bedside table and opened the drawer. _Strange. _My journal was not in its usual resting place. I looked all over my room but it was not anywhere. The journal never left my room so if it wasn't here…_Sarah. _

There was nothing I could do about it tonight. I had to wait until the next day. That just gave me more time to sit, seething.

_A/N: Jareth's angry!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Chapter 19. Only two days left now. Whatever shall they do?_

Day Eleven

I dressed slowly, trying to give myself time to calm down. My journal was an extension of myself; it encompassed all my private thoughts. I was OK with people reading after I was _dead, _but having Sarah reading it while I was very much alive made me uncomfortable.

How would she react to Alianna or the nasty things I had written about her for four years; or my most recent entry where I was accepting death? I slowly pulled on my gloves and laced up my boots. I looked around my room wondering if there was anything else I needed; I didn't want to confront Sarah.

I had to stop putting it off however. I stepped through the stone wall and appeared in her bedroom. She was still asleep.

"Sarah." I spoke sternly.

She turned over in bed but still slept. I grabbed her wrist and spoke again.

"Sarah." I said it louder this time.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Hey good morning."

"No it most certainly is not."

I backed up from her bed and started pacing. I was quickly getting angry again, and that would not do when dealing with Sarah. I didn't want her to run away.

"I assume you know I read your journal?"

"You had no right to!"

"I wanted to know more about you; I wasn't getting it from you, so why not get it from you journal?"

"Sarah…"

"What?"

The words I had been about to say froze on my lips. I was acting like a child, and I shouldn't have been. Truthfully it saved me time that she had read it, but I had wanted to tell her all those things myself.

"It's not fair." I finished.

She laughed. She stared at me for a second and then she laughed.

"Here."

She got out of bed and crossed to her desk. Opening a drawer she removed my journal. She stood in front of me, holding it out. I took it from her and traced the leather spine with my finger. It felt good to have it back.

"I didn't just read it."

"What?" she stared into my eyes, not backing down like the Sarah I remembered from the Labyrinth.

"I wrote in it."

"You did what?" I yelled. "This is my private journal, for the Kings only! Not only did you break the rules by reading it you _wrote in it?" _

"Just read it."

I sat on the edge of the bed and opened to where my last entry had been. Underneath in her somewhat-pretty-somewhat-scratchy handwriting Sarah had indeed written in my journal.

December 20th 1995 

This is Sarah. Jareth is still alive but I took his journal so I could read it, to better understand him. I feel that I have that understanding now. I suppose you could say that I saved his life after he did that stupid thing with his blood.

The past ten days of my life have been amazing. Some days are difficult and more trying than others but I enjoy spending time with Jareth. I'm not afraid of falling anymore. I was before and I kept my heart guarded because of what he had done in the Labyrinth. I'm not afraid of letting my emotions run anymore. I'm not afraid to really see if I can love him.

I will put myself in this one-hundred percent so that he can stay. I want him to live. I'm not going to force myself to fall in love with him, as I've already told him, but I don't mind putting in an extra effort.

Signed, Sarah.

I read it over again, and then a third time.

"You've enjoyed your time with me?"

"I have; Jareth, I do mean that. I don't want you to die."

"I know you don't. I just, I don't know what to do to make you see."

She sat on the bed next to me, resting her hand on my knee.

"You can't do anything more. You just have to let me sort out my feelings, and keep spending time with me. Don't give up on me Jareth, that's all you can do."

"I've waited for the past five years; I can wait the last three days."

"Today's day eleven, isn't it?" she whispered.

"Yes. Don't worry about the days Sarah. If you don't…love me it's OK. I've had a good life."

"Jareth…what happens when you die? In the journal you wrote it was painful."

"It's the worst way for a fey to die: having all the magic sucked from his body. It isn't a slow process either, and it's extremely painful."

"And all the other Goblin Kings have gone through it?"

"A few of them have killed themselves before the magic started to leave. That's how we were still able to use their blood for the next King; if they die before the curse takes effect the magic stays."

"So there were two reasons for you to drain blood?"

"So I can stay Aboveground with you if I live, and the goblins can have my blood if I die."

"You wont'…kill yourself…then?"

"I'm not a coward; besides, I don't want to miss a single moment with you."

"Jareth…I don't want to watch you die."

"I hope you won't have to."

We sat in silence for a moment; she had removed her hand from my knee but instead was holding my hand. I sat there waiting for her to speak; I knew she had something else she wanted to ask.

"About Alianna…did you love her?"

I sighed; I knew she would come up in conversation.

"I think that at the time I thought so; but no I never loved her, at least not completely. I loved parts of her but never the whole. There was never enough time to learn more about her."

"If she hadn't died…would you have loved her?"

"It's hard to say…there were things about her that I never knew but I believe that yes, I would've loved her."

"Thank you for answering me honestly."

"I won't lie to you Sarah, ever." "Have you ever loved a man?"

"No; my relationships have all been too short; I always pulled away before I could get too close. I don't like sharing myself with others, it's my romantic downfall."

"I'm glad you're trying then."

"You make it so easy."

"Is there anything else you wish to talk about?"

"You hated me."

It wasn't a question. And it was true, I had hated her. After she had beaten my Labyrinth I had gone on a downward spiral and been extremely cruel to my goblin subjects. That period lasted for four years until I decided to change the Labyrinth and pour more of my magic into her. I also made the decision to see Sarah again, and the more I watched her the less I hated her.

"I did. A lot actually. The month after you beat the Labyrinth I dumped so many goblins into the bog they had to take up residence there or else the whole city would smell."

"You took it out on them?"

"Of course; I wasn't about to hurt you. I wouldn't allow myself."

"So, to clarify once again, your offers were genuine."

"When you left in the ballroom…I could feel my heart breaking. I had allowed myself to open up and…and I instantly regretted it. I tried to close myself off before I saw you in the Escher room but…when I saw you again I couldn't help myself. I had to offer my heart again."

"Well at least you've grown up since then."

I shot her a questioning look that told her she best explain herself and her statement.

"You didn't offer your heart again when you saw me again. You waited to tell me how you felt. I admire that."

"I wanted to be sure this time; in the Labyrinth I will admit I threw myself in without a moment to think about it. I wasn't about to lose my heart again."

"You sound so sure of me."

"I know you'll come around Sarah, but it's not a big deal if you don't come around in time."

"So you're certain that I'll fall in love with you, but you don't think I will in time?"

"I think you will at some point, but who am I to say when? It's your heart not mine."

"Let's go eat, all this talking is making me hungry."

She kept my hand as she pulled me out of her room and to the hall.

"What's going to court like?"

She had laced her fingers through mine and it felt so much better, more intimate.

"Honestly I hate it; I'm sure it would be fun if I wasn't the Goblin King."

"Why does everyone hate the Goblin King?"

She sat next to me at the table, as she now often did, and began to eat. I thought about the best way to phrase it. I figured it would be obvious, but sometimes she could be a little…dense. Not as much as Didymus but she had her moments, fleeting as they were. I blamed it on her having woken up…an hour-and-a-half ago. Surely she still had sleep on the brain?

"Goblins are stupid creatures, and no one wanted to rule them. Everyone hates the goblins so they decided to hold a tournament when they were choosing who would rule each kingdom. The winner got to rule the Faeries, second place got the Nymphs and third the Centaurs. Whoever lost got the goblins."

"If they were so disliked, why do they have a ruler?"

"Because the high beings realized that they were too dangerous when not properly taken care of; if they didn't have a King the Underground would be a terrible place to live."

"I don't think they're so bad."

"You're the exception though; everyone else hates us."

"You know that, by hiding your scar, you're letting them win. It makes them think you care what they think."

"I know this, but I don't care. Why should I?"

"You truly are your own person aren't you?"

I flashed a smirk and we continued to eat; she occasionally brought up other questions about Alianna, mostly asking if she really was as beautiful as I had described. I noted her jealousy but did not point it out; I was above that. With Sarah, I was above that; if it had been anyone else I would have gloated about her beauty to the ends of the earth.

However, the more time I spent with Sarah the more beautiful she became. At first I thought her to be the loveliest creature Aboveground or Underground, but that sentiment no longer did her justice.

"She was very beautiful, but I find that she pales in comparison to you."

She blushed and continued to eat, a small smirk on her lips.

"What are we to do today?" I asked after she had finished eating.

"I think we should relax."

"Really?"

"Maybe; I kind of want to start on my book."

"Why don't you?"

"I don't have a laptop."

"You'll find one on your desk."

"Alright let's go."

"Why me?"

"You really think I'm not including chapters from your point of view? You're the other half of the book."

She took my hand and that was how we spend the rest of our day; we took lunch and dinner in her room with Sarah furiously typing away. She got about a fourth of the way through her book, including chapters she made me sit down and write. I acted as her editor and I had to admit the book was coming along well. Sarah was an excellent writer.

"I think we're done for today. You'll have plenty of time to write Aboveground."

"You're right…I'm just so tempted." She stared at the closed laptop.

"Sarah…we only have five minutes left."

"I know, I know."

She had such a focused personality; it was like she could only ever focus on one task at a time.

"Sarah I'm over here."

She turned her head and gave me an apologetic grin.

"I'm being rude."

"Yes, but I find I quite like it that you have other interests besides me."

"Someone is very full of himself."

"You're just now noticing that are you?"

"I'm just now pointing it out; there's a distinction."

"I wish you could go back to my room with me."

"You know I can't."

"I know."

I brushed my thumb across the curve of her jaw and was rewarded with a small moan. She reached her hands up my chest, brushed her thumbs across my throat and cupped my face. I reached my hand around to the back of her neck and slowly brought her lips closer to mine.

I was so close to my moment of victory. I could feel the heat from her lips, could see the perfect curve of her parted pink mouth. The thirteen chimes shattered everything. We sat there frozen while they counted down. I disappeared from her grasp.

I had been so close! So close to finally touching her as a _man. _That had been a perfect moment and I did not know if the opportunity would arise again. Life _wasn't fair. _I didn't care that I was slipping into her childhood-talk. Who knew when I would get the chance to kiss her again?

Who knew when she would let me so close to her again? Just remembering the feel of her soft flesh on my face made me shiver with pleasure. And we hadn't even done anything. If she made me feel this way now…I couldn't wait to see how she made me feel when we made love. And I did intend to do so.

I had trouble falling asleep after replaying the day's events so I updated my journal about the past few days and my plan for our last day together. This time I did the practical thing and sealed my journal in the drawer with magic.

When I slept I again dreamed of the son. He had my blond hair but Sarah's green eyes. He was a gorgeous child and I began to wonder if Sarah also dreamed of us having a son; in her dream that I had been privy to she also said we had a son, Michael. My real parents had named me Christopher Michael, and I did not believe in coincidences. If we did indeed have a son, the name Michael would suit him perfectly. I only hoped we got the chance.

_A/N: I personally love the visions he's having of their son. Also, they almost kissed! Almost, but not quite there. I wonder what Jareth has planned for day 13? Review please! _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Chapter 20. Please enjoy, and please review!_

Day Twelve

"Sarah what do you want?"

I opened my eyes to find a much-too-awake-for-my-taste Sarah. She was leaning over me while I tried to go back to sleep.

"Jareth wake up!"

"It's too early!"

"Come on!"

"Why are you being so insistent?"

"We're cooking for the kingdom today."

I bolted upright in bed and shot her a crazy look. She was certifiably insane.

"What?"

"We're making chocolate chip pancakes for the whole Goblin Kingdom. I already told Hoggle to spread the word."

"Do you know how big the kingdom is, how many goblins there are, and _how much they eat?" _

"This is an instance where I will approve of your using magic."

"I'll meet you in the kitchen; we're going to need as much of the thirteen hours as we can get."

She walked out of the room and I groaned; sometime she caused so much trouble. I mentally steeled myself for all the work awaiting us today. I dressed in my least favorite pair of tights and a grubby shirt. There was no doubt I would be covered in food by the end of the day.

I gave Sarah another few minutes to start cooking by herself before I showed up. I appeared behind her but did not waste time admiring her like I wanted to. If I wasted any time not cooking I would have a mob of angry goblins on my hands.

"I hope you know what you've gotten us into."

She didn't flinch when I spoke from behind her.

"We'll have to trade off kitchen duty after the thirteen hours are up." I continued.

"If we have to then we will."

She was already mixing batter for the first batch. I started another bowl and used magic to begin a third. We worked in silence for awhile, focusing more on the hungry goblins that were amassing at the castle.

The further into our work that we got, the more magic I used to mix batter. By late afternoon I could tell Sarah was getting tired but she didn't say anything. She was cooking pancakes and I was mixing seven bowls of batter; it was a good system.

"Sarah are you getting tired?"

"A little; I'll admit I didn't think it would be this much work."

"Goblins eat a lot. That's why we have so many chickens; otherwise we'd never have enough eggs for them to eat."

"I always thought they were here for the goblins to play with them."

"Well that too." "Do you want me to relieve some of your muscle soreness?"

"That would be great, thank you."

I sent a trickle of magic to her and wrapped it around her arms.

"Oh that's so much better." She sighed.

"My pleasure."

She smiled and flipped over the pancakes.

"I'm going to take these out there, see how everyone's doing."

She removed her apron and grabbed a few plates; I stole a glance and was delighted to see that she was wearing the owl dress.

I continued using magic to make more batter but I started cooking the pancakes. I had finished two batches before Sarah came back to the kitchen.

"They're so happy."

"I'm glad; they deserve to be happy, especially with the training they'll have to do."

"For the new King?"

"Yes; who knows how long until a suitable heir can be found? They should goof off while they still have the chance."

"I'm glad then that we can do this for them."

She placed a hand on my arm before beginning to prepare lunch for the two of us. I tried to make as many pancakes as I could to hold over the goblins while we ate.

"What is that?" I nodded my head at the proffered plate.

"A turkey sandwich." She shrugged.

I kept the magic cooking while we sat down to eat.

"It's pretty amazing you can do that."

I looked around at the bustling kitchen.

"It's not a big deal. If I wanted to I could cook something in your kitchen from here."

"That I've got to see."

"I'll remember to try it sometime." I smiled before taking a bite.

After a moment of comfortable silence Sarah spoke.

"How do you like your sandwich?"

"It's not bad; I don't believe I've ever had a sandwich before."

"Really? There's so much you're missing!"

"We'll have to remedy that."

"When you come home I'll have to get you to try a hotdog. And popcorn…and a corndog!"

"Slow down, not all at once."

She quieted down, no doubt thinking of all the food she couldn't wait for me to try. She hadn't even noticed that she had called her apartment my home. _Our home. _I liked the idea, but we would have to get a new place. I would not live in such small quarters.

I cleaned the dishes while she returned to cooking. I could see the magic working over her arms, soothing them. Reinforcing it with a bit more magic elicited a contented sigh from Sarah. Smiling, I turned back to the sink, continuing with the washing. It was relaxing and I did not mind the work.

"I'm so exhausted!" Sarah shouted.

"We're nowhere near done, love." She smiled at my new nickname.

We were sitting down to dinner and we still had hungry goblins to feed. We had finally requested the help of the kitchen staff but it still wasn't enough.

"Would you hate me if I went to take a nap?" she asked.

"No; I'd even be inclined to join you if I didn't think the goblins would burn down the castle."

"They would do that?" she looked truly shocked.

"They were promised free food; if they don't get it…we'll just say they have extreme tendencies."

She took our plates to the sink and washed them.

"I'll be back to help."

She kissed the top of my head and left the kitchen. When I was sure she had made it safely to bed I removed the magic from her. She would be more exhausted now, and would sleep longer. I would have to go to her later and heal her arms.

I collapsed in a chair exhausted. It had taken another five hours for the goblins hunger to be sated. I ate some of the leftover pancakes, building my strength. I had to heal Sarah's sore arms and see if her ankle was properly healed. It would not do to have Sarah feeling bad tomorrow.

She looked peaceful as she slept, and I noticed she held the crystal ball close to her. I smiled as I put her into an even deeper sleep. It would not be good to have her wakening during my ministrations.

First I checked her ankle. It was healing too slowly for my tastes; I worked the magic so that the swelling went down and slowly started fixing her ankle. Silly girl had been walking around like everything was fine, but from the look of her ankle she seemed like she would be in great pain.

I worked my way up, removing the stiff and sore feeling from her legs. Her arms took far more work. I had to massage the knots out and rub the tension away before I could go about healing her sore muscles.

Finally satisfied that she would be alright for the next day, I waited for her watch to count down our last five minutes. I thought about her luscious lips, just waiting there for me, begging to be touched. They were calling to me but I resisted temptation. I wanted her to be an active participant when our lips met for the first time.

The clock rang midnight as her watch chimed. I appeared in my room and staggered against my desk, falling to my knees. A sheaf of papers fell as I clutched at my chest. The first waves of pain were starting to work there way through me. It was a few minutes before I felt fine enough to stand.

It had begun; my body was starting to die.

_A/N: it has begun! Only one day left for him you guys. _


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Chapter 21, enjoy and review! _

Day Thirteen

I felt great. Fantastic, even. My ankle was no longer swollen and I could easily put all my weight on it. My legs felt like I could effortlessly run a marathon and my arms…I stretched my arms above my head and sighed.

I had to thank Jareth. I knew it couldn't have been anyone else who had helped me. There was a sudden knock at my door, breaking me from my reverie.

"Come in." imagine my disappointment when it wasn't Jareth to get me for breakfast. Instead it was Gretel and two other girls.

"The master has requested you get ready immediately."

"Ready for what?"

"The master has also requested that we not tell you. Do you need help bathing?"

"No, I'm fine thank you."

I assumed it was not a regular day if I was being given attendants. I wondered what Jareth was scheming but I did as I was told. Stepping into the hot bath felt wonderful; it felt even better to be clean. I took my time washing, and cleaning my hair. When the water started to turn cold I stepped out.

I towel-dried my hair and wrapped it up. I wrapped another towel around myself and stepped back into my room; immediately I squeaked and turned red. Jareth was lounging on my bed with his eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" I screeched. I'm not even dressed and he just shows up in my room?

"Over-seeing the transformation." He answered cryptically.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's going to stay that way for quite awhile; I'm going to blind you?"

"What?" I backed up a few steps, suddenly frightened.

"Only temporarily of course; I don't want you peeking."

"So you have to blind me?"

"I'll put it right back, I promise."

What a trickster! Now this was a trust issue; if I didn't let him blind me then he'd think I didn't trust him.

"Fine."

He led me to the chair in front of my vanity and made sure I was comfortably seated. After a few moments of listening to his soft voice, it was like someone had turned the lights off.

Immediately I reached out for his hand. I was relived when his gloved one grabbed it. I felt the towel around my head removed and fingers running through my hair.

"I don't like this one bit."

"They're just doing your hair."

"I still don't like it."

He chuckled but gripped my hand a little tighter. The girls were drying and brushing my hair, trying to be gentle. They must have done about ten different things with my hair before settling on something Jareth approved of. They finished with my hair an moved onto my face.

Jareth let go of my hand for a moment and began whispering with Gretel.

"That's how you want it?" Gretel must have been asking Jareth.

"Yes, exactly."

He took my hand again as Gretel started on my makeup. She was like an artist as she moved her brushes across my eyelids and lips. I desperately wanted to see myself.

"I have to go now darling."

"What?"

"Would you like me to stay while you get dressed? Besides I have to get ready myself."

His hand left mine and I knew when he left the room; I could tell when his presence was gone.

"Alright let's get you dressed."

I was led up from the chair and made to stand. The towel was removed and a soft fabric was placed over my head and brought down. Soft shoes were placed on my feet and a necklace was clasped around my neck.

"My God…" I heard Gretel whisper.

This only made me want to see myself more.

"Sarah…"

Jareth spoke from behind me.

"I will refrain from telling you how beautiful you look until you can see yourself and appreciate the comment."

He took my arm and led me out of the room. We walked for quite awhile before stopping.

"I believe that Aboveground it is Christmas today?"

"Yes, I completely forgot!"

"I got you something; merry Christmas Sarah."

I was still blind however so I could see nothing.

"What is it?"

"A do-over." He whispered in my ear.

I gasped and turned around but he wasn't there. I could see again and found myself in an empty hall with wide double-doors in front of me. Looking around I spotted a floor-length mirror; I gasped. I didn't recognize myself.

My hair was curled, half of it up and half of it down, hanging around my shoulders. Blue gem encrusted combs shaped like butterfly's held my hair in place. My makeup made me look almost ethereal. My eyelids had been powdered with a light-pearl color and my eyeliner was thin and black along my lid; my eyelashes were thick and full with mascara. My lips had been lightly rouged and my cheeks held a slight pink blush.

The dress was another story. It was the same white as my peach dress but the similarities ended there. It was a plunging v-neck with the split ending just above my belly button. The necklace I was wearing was a long chain ending in a tear-shaped diamond, just below my breast. The sleeves were long and widened to flow at the wrists. It was fitted to my body perfectly. Around my waist was a loose chain 'belt' held together by a blue gem butterfly at the left hip.

I looked gorgeous. There was no other way to put it. I faced the doors and stepped forward. Opening them I gasped again. It was the ballroom from my dream, perfectly recreated. I walked inside, looking around in awe. How had Jareth done this? I had to find him to thank him. This was better than anything I would've been able to come up with.

The dancers were engrossed in each other, but did turn to stare as I passed. They were all wearing the same goblin masks but I wasn't frightened by them anymore; this was where I belonged, this fantasy world. I graciously smiled as I passed but did not linger near them. I wanted to find Jareth.

I paused as I heard music start up. It was the song that Jareth had sung to me the last time. I looked around, wanting to find him even more now. I looked at the top of the stairs and saw a familiar mask. It lowered and I saw the smiling face of my Goblin King behind it. He was dressed the same as the last time, in that wonderfully blue jacket. Even his makeup was the same and I was glad; I would have missed it.

He walked down the stairs and held his hand out to me. I took it and he led me to the center of the ballroom.

"You look…I can't find the words to describe your beauty. No other creature can compare to you Sarah."

I blushed at his words.

"I like the jacket."

"Oh this old thing? I found it buried somewhere."

"I missed it."

"You missed a jacket?"

"It was one of my favorite things from the Labyrinth."

"Really Sarah, a jacket?"

"That and the man who was wearing it."

"That's much better."

He whirled us around the ballroom, never taking his eyes off mine.

"Do you like your dress?"

"I love it! It's so beautiful Jareth, thank you. And thank you for the ballroom. I did love dancing with you the last time."

"This time don't break my crystal."

"I'll try very hard not to, though if I'm given good reason I just might have to."

"I'll make sure no one gives you a good reason."

He pulled me flush against him and smiled.

"I like dancing close, like this." He whispered.

I punched his shoulder and he winced, not in a mocking way.

"Jareth are you OK?"

"I'm fine; you're just very strong."

"You couldn't convince me of that even if I was drunk."

"Sarah…have I told you that you look ravishing today?"

"Jareth…"

He bent his head down closer while I stood on tiptoes to be able to reach him. He winced and I pulled away.

"Jareth what's wrong?"

"I promise it's nothing."

He held onto my hands and started us dancing again.

"Sarah, I love you. I just want you to know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'll lay my love between the stars."

"Quoting yourself?"

"Would you rather I sing it?"

"Please."

He stared at me in surprise before kissing my forehead and starting. He danced around the ballroom, holding me close while he serenaded me.

"_I'll paint you mornings of gold. I'll spin you Valentine evenings. Though we're strangers 'til now, We're choosing the path between the stars. I'll leave my love between the stars."_

I closed my eyes and listened to his hauntingly romantic melody as he led me around the ballroom.

"You must be starving; shall we stop for a moment so you can eat?"

"I would like that yes."

He led me to a table filled with treats. We sat at a circular table with a crystal vase with filled calla lilies, my favorite flower.

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew." I said, pointing to the flowers.

"A man has his secrets."

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes while I sat eating. The treats were delicious, and long overdue in my opinion. I was starting to have become almost incapacitated by my hunger. I took a small sip of champagne and looked over at Jareth. He seemed almost pale, and looked like he might have been having trouble taking in breath.

"Jareth…"

His head snapped up.

"Ready to dance?"

"Are you sure you're OK?"

He flashed a grin, showing his pointy teeth.

"Let's dance."

He took me back out onto the floor, holding me closely. I circled my arms around him and held his shoulders while his arms circled my waist. I rested my head on his chest while his chin lay on top of my head.

We swayed to the music, not really dancing. I was content to remain this way forever; just the two of us. I turned my head to look again at all the people. They never really paid us any attention but were instead staring at their partner. I thought it was very romantic, until I saw one of them shimmer and then fade out of existence.

A few more started blinking out as well until it was only Jareth and I in the ballroom. But that soon started to fade as well. Where was it going? I heard the sound of shattered crystal as the whole ballroom disappeared and we stood in the throne room. Thankfully it was devoid of goblins, and for once actually clean.

My relief only lasted for a moment however as Jareth collapsed in my arms.

"Jareth?"

He sank to his knees, clutching my dress.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I created the ballroom from your memories but it requires magic to keep it sustained."

"Jareth…you've been taking the magic from your body just so we could dance?"

"Forgive me…I just wanted to hold you one last time."

"You could've lived longer you idiot!"

Coughs racked his body and I was frightened when I saw blood on the floor at my feet.

"Jareth!"

I sank to my knees in front of him, unsure of what to do. Blood fell from his open mouth.

"Sarah I'm sorry. I just wanted to make our last day, something special."

"Jareth don't talk like that." I whispered.

He clutched at his heart and his grip on my shoulder tightened. He coughed again, spitting blood on the front of my dress.

"Sarah…"

He fell forward against me. I lay him down on the floor, his head resting in my lap. I clutched his hand in both of mine, tears falling from my eyes. He was becoming paler by the second.

"Jareth you can't leave. The goblins, they need you. I need you."

His other hand came up to cup my cheek. His ungloved fingers brushed across my lips and he smiled.

"I love you Sarah…I love you."

His hand fell back to his side and the hand I was holding…the grip slackened. His breathing slowed until it was almost imperceptible. Then…it stopped. A last trickle of blood found its way down to his white shirt and his eyes closed.

"Jareth! Jareth wake up!"

I flung myself down on his body, sobbing. He couldn't leave! He couldn't leave not when…not when I needed him! Not when I wanted him.

I kissed the bottom of his chin, the corners of his bloody mouth and his closed eyelids. I stayed there snuggled next to him waiting for the crying to stop; it never did.

"Jareth…_I love you." _

But of course I was too late.

_A/N: Before you all grab your pitchforks and try to find me, it's not over yet so calm down. _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Please refrain from killing me until you've read this chapter; I thank you in advance for sparing my life, seeing as how there are a few more chapters to be written. Please review as they greatly encourage me to keep on writing. Thank you and without further ado please enjoy Chapter 22!_

A Lover's Sacrifice

I sat cuddled next to him for what seemed like an eternity; it was really only a few minutes. I sat up and stared down at his limp form. Even dead he was the most glorious being I had ever laid eyes upon. I closed my eyes; maybe if I thought hard enough that this was a dream it really would be, and everything would be fine again.

I opened them and once again gazed upon his body. He couldn't be dead. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair! How could fate bring us together again only to have him ripped from my grasp? I had realized too late, just as he said I would. He knew me so well.

I stared at the floor; I couldn't bring myself to look at those blood-stained lips any longer. I noticed crystal pieces scattered on the floor around us. Had the ballroom really been in a crystal ball, like last time?

I picked up a shard and was rewarded with a red line down my finger; they were sharp. I couldn't live without him. I couldn't be without my love. If I couldn't be with him in the world of the living then…then I would join him in the land of the dead.

My hand shook as I brought the shard to my throat; I was frightened but I knew it was my only option. The first cut wasn't deep and barely drew any blood. It didn't even hit the center of my throat. I had to calm down. I took a few deep breaths and steeled myself. I had to do this.

I raised the crystal shard to my throat again. I closed my eyes, breathed deeply and brought it down. My eyes flew open. The shard was fighting against me. It cut my hand up badly; I was still fighting to bring it down. When the pain became unbearable I let go. It flew across the room and lodged itself in the clock face hanging on the wall. It had impaled itself on the number _13. _

The other crystal shards slowly rose from the floor. They looked like shining daggers and even though I had been just about to kill myself, I was scared for my life. A white light in the corner drew my attention.

"Child, he may still be saved."

It was the sparkling voice of a woman. Slowly she formed before my eyes. She looked like a goddess; she probably was. She had long blond hair and two piercing blue eyes, not unlike Jareth's. She wore a long red dress with gold trim and braiding.

"Who are you?"

A sorrowful look entered her eyes. She looked as if she had been sad for a very, very long time.

"His mortal mother."

"How do I save him?"

She held her hand out and a crystal dagger appeared in it.

"You must cut a line down his arm, and then yours and mix them together. You must share your blood to call his soul back. Only the soul of his true love can do this."

"What happens if his soul comes back?"

"He will be the same as he was. He has not been gone for long. You must do this now if you wish to save him."

I held my hand out for the dagger. To hell if I was going to let Jareth die. She handed it to me without a word.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Tears appeared in her eyes as she looked down on him.

"Save my son," was all she said before disappearing in a twinkling light.

I tore Jareth's jacket off him and threw it across the room. I cut a line down his right arm from the crook of his elbow to his wrist. I did the same to my left arm. I didn't make the cut very deep, just enough to draw blood. I gripped his hand in mine and pressed our arms together as hard as I could.

"Jareth…please come back to me. I need you, please, come back."

I pleaded, tears again falling from my eyes. I needed him, I wanted him.

"Please, hear me."

Nothing was happening.

"Jareth!"

I kept our arms pressed together as I threw myself down on him. He couldn't die. He wasn't allowed to leave. With a shaky hand I tried to wipe the blood from his face. My fingers lingered over his lips. I was so close to him.

"Jareth come back to me."

I kissed his cold, blood-covered lips. It was long and lingering and I feared that he would never come back to me. My grip on his hand slackened and more tears welled in my eyes. His hand tightened its grip on mine and his other hand tangled in my hair. His lips moved furiously under mine, consuming with all needing passion. I moaned and kissed right back with the same fiery need.

Finally I broke for air, gasping.

"Jareth…"

"Sarah."

"You came back to me." I whispered.

"I will never leave you."

He brought his face to mine, our noses touching, just breathing each other in.

"Darling, we're surrounded by a quite a bit of blood."

"I'm sorry; I had to cut our arms."

He raised his eyebrow.

"Your mother said it was the only way to save you."

"My…my mother?"

"I promise I'll tell you later; right now I'm a little woozy."

He cradled me in his arms, effortlessly I might add for a man who had been clinically dead for ten minutes. He rushed me to the infirmary where he tightly bandaged my arm, and his own. He also placed a small bandage on my throat.

I explained to him about after he had died and when I had seen his mother while he fixed me up.

"She saved your life Jareth."

"You did too; without you…I'd be swimming in the river of Obgron right about now."

"Jareth…I'm so glad you're here, with me."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

He took me into his arms and kissed me again. He played his lips over my mouth, teasing me. I bit his lower lip and he growled deep in his throat.

"Jareth, I think we should tell the goblins you're OK."

"Let them think I'm dead for awhile longer."

We appeared in his bed, a small sheen of glitter covering us.

"How very forward of you your majesty."

"I did just die, don't I get something for that."

"I suppose."

I rolled over onto him and thrust my tongue into his mouth. I could tell by the sounds he made that he was pleasantly surprised. The goblins thought he was dead for much longer than just a few hours.

"Sarah you're…incredible."

I lay wrapped in his arms his chin resting on my head. I was glad that I had waited for Jareth to be the first. He was quite skilled in the love-making department.

"So what do we do now?" I asked, running my fingers up and down his chest.

"I suppose we'll have to prepare the goblins for my departure. I wouldn't want them to continue thinking of me as dead, now would I?"

"Of course not; I think the charade has gone on long enough."

"Like it wasn't the best four days of your life."

He tickled my side and licked up my neck. I let out a small moan as he started sucking on my collarbone. There would be quite the hickey after he was done.

"OK they can wait another few hours."

He laughed as I quickly advanced.

The goblins had been told of their King's being very much alive, and we held a two day feast in celebration. The King also said that he would be leaving, and would no longer be their ruler. The goblins were disappointed of course but I was glad Jareth was coming home with me.

We departed a few days after that for the Aboveground. Jareth was still able to keep his magic since he had saved blood for the goblins to use. We got back on New Years Eve.

I was bombarded with messages from my step-mother demanding to know where I'd been and why I hadn't called. They'd been very close to filing a missing persons report but I told her that Jareth and I had gone on a spur-of-the moment vacation and to calm down.

She invited us to a New Year's Eve party a friend of hers was throwing and I readily agreed, not able to wait to show off Jareth.

_A/N: You guys can all call of your orders for battle tanks now because Jareth's alive! You didn't really think I'd let him stay dead did you? That would have been very bad of me. Besides, I couldn't leave him dead. This is a flesh out for this chapter and I'm sure after I fully edit it, probably this weekend, there will be some more detail though maybe not. I promise nothing. Except maybe I promise to add more gory details to the way Jareth died. That would please me very much _


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Chapter 23, enjoy and as always please review! It makes my day when I see that people have reviewed! So please do so because me being happy is very good for how fast this story gets finished and edited. _

New Year's Eve

If stores had been open I would've made Jareth go get new clothes. He beat me to it however by standing in front of the mirror and magically trying on different outfits. He finally settled on a light gray suit with a red tie and black dress shoes.

He had brushed his hair so it all was straight and lay flat. No more spiky hair on top. He still looked good however; his blond hair fell across his shoulders and the top was layered perfectly, giving him slightly side-swept bangs on the right.

I was having trouble deciding what to wear; until he decided for me. I was in a knee-length red dress with sleeves that came down to my elbow and it had a boat-neck neckline. The same butterfly belt sat on my waist, this time made of white diamonds. A necklace with a small diamond sat at the hollow of my throat, and putting on black pumps my outfit was complete.

I ran my fingers along the length of my new scar. It was completely healed but had still left a think pink line from my elbow to my wrist; Jareth had the same on his right arm.

"Thank you!"

"You look radiant."

"It looks good on me." I was becoming quite vain.

In answer Jareth started tracing a line up my neck with feather-light kisses. His hands started massaging my shoulders and back.

"I'd like it better on the floor, so I can ravage you."

"Later, I promise but Irene's expecting us."

"Alright."

He unwillingly backed up. Grabbing my purse I led us outside and hailed a taxi. We sat in comfortable silence on the way to the penthouse. Irene had a lot of rich friends and one of them was throwing a party on the top floor of a penthouse.

It was exquisitely decorated, if I did say so myself. Everything was covered in white, silver and dark blue. Twinkling lights were strung from the ceiling and along the walls, and a pop song blared from the speakers.

"Sarah, over here!" Irene was waving us over to the table where she was sitting with my father.

"Sarah you look so pretty!"

"Thank you." I took her compliment.

My father eyed Jareth suspiciously.

"How's Toby?" I asked.

"He's doing well; he might be home for Christmas next year." My father answered, never once taking his eyes off Jareth.

"Can I have this dance?"

The song playing now was a slow one and I took Jareth's hand.

"I don't think your father likes me very much."

"It's only because he doesn't know you."

Irene and my father came up next to us and started dancing. From the look my father shot Jareth I could tell he was keeping an eye on us. Exactly like when I was a teenager. Except now there was an actual boy involved.

"Sarah, every woman here pales in comparison to your beauty."

My dad snorted and my step-mom made an 'aww' sound.

"Robert it's almost midnight." Irene said.

There were only five minutes left until the ball dropped.

"Excuse me Sarah, but I must ask your father something."

Jareth escorted him to the other side of the room, leaving me alone with Irene. She took my hands in hers and smiled.

"Do you love him?"

"Of course."

"Oh! I'm so happy for you!"

She drew me into a hug and squeezed tightly. When she stepped back, she stared me up and down and her eyes paused on my arm.

"Sarah…what happened?"

She ran her fingers over the thin, pink line.

"There was an accident at the hotel; someone threw something through a window and Jareth and I got cut."

"You poor dears!"

"We're OK, really."

Though of course as soon as my father came over she insisted on showing him. He turned angrily on Jareth.

"And what were you doing?" he pointed a finger at his chest, anger barely contained.

"I stood in front of her; its how I got the scar on my eye."

He took a glass of water and rubbed where the scar was, as if removing makeup. The line was no longer red but instead pink and thin, though it still cut down to his cheekbone. They stared for a moment before composing themselves, and my father grumbled and apology. Jareth held out his arm for me, and taking it, he led me out onto the balcony. It afforded us the privacy to talk.

"What now?" I asked.

"I don't know. The curse should be broken but I still have my scar."

"It's changed though; it looks more like the scar on your arm now."

"I need answers Sarah, and I don't know how to get them."

"My son…"

Jareth froze as a light descended on the balcony; slowly it changed from the orb of light to the form of the woman from the throne room.

"Mother?"

"Christopher…you've grown up well."

A tear formed in Jareth's eye at the mention of his name.

"You have a decision to make."

"What decision?" his eyes instantly became guarded.

"You can stay King Underground without Sarah, or stay Aboveground with her and lose your powers."

His arm wound around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"I choose Sarah."

"I'm proud of you; you will lose your powers, however I shall leave the scar. It is a symbol of your bravery, Christopher."

She placed her hands on either side of his face and lowered her forehead to his. A soft glow encompassed his body and light shot forth from his body, entering his mother's. When she let go he sank to his hands and knees, breathing hard.

"He will be fine." She turned to look at me.

"He will be his mortal age, and to make things easier for you, documents are sitting on your table at home."

She gave him one last look before floating upward into the night sky, and disappearing.

"Are you OK?"

"It'll take some getting used to that's for sure. But yes, I'm alright."

I stood up but he stayed where he was. He turned to face me on one knee and held my hand in both of his.

"Sarah, I have literally re-ordered time and moved the stars for you. I have sung to you from my heart so that you know my feelings are real. I gave up my magic, the goblins and my kingdom for our love. I do not hold these things against you, but instead look at it as a test of our love. I feel that I may finally be worthy of asking for your hand, but that is up to you. I will try my damndest everyday to make you the happiest woman alive, anywhere. In return I ask for one small thing. Love me, rule me, and be my wife."

I tried to stop the tears but couldn't help it as a few rolled down my face.

"Yes."

He stood and took me in his arms, swirling me around the balcony. I circled my arms around his neck and our lips met as the night sky exploded in fireworks.

"Happy new year darling," I whispered. He chuckled and kissed me again.

"Would you like to see your ring?"

"You got a ring? Put me down!"

He laughed but set me back on the balcony. He pulled a box from his pocket and slipped the ring on my finger. It was the same ring from my dream; it was a blooming flower made of diamonds with a simple silver band.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"You can tell me when we get home."

He kissed my cheek and lacing his fingers through mine, we walked back inside. Irene ran over and hugged us.

"Oh I'm so happy! Robert told me! Oh I wish we could stay and celebrate but we have to get home."

"That's alright; I'll keep her busy celebrating."

"Jareth!" I turned red.

"It's OK Sarah; oh to be young and in love again."

She hugged us again before walking back to Robert and leaving.

"Should we depart?" Jareth asked.

"Oh I suppose."

Arriving back at the apartment, we found a manila envelope on the table. It did indeed hold all the documents he would need; everything from a birth certificate, a social-security card and medical records. Looking closer at his birth certificate I saw his real mortal age to be twenty-eight.

"Shall we?" he pointed to the bed.

"You're such a pervert."

He pulled me flush against him and bit my lower lip.

"You love me for it."

He kissed me before I could respond.

_A/N: Not over yet guys, still have at least, at least, 3 chapters. We'll see if my brain wants me to write anymore here after that. I'm going to see if I can post the link to her ring: ((.?GroupSKU=GRP10045#f+12/0/0/0/0/0)) if it is there remove the parentheses. If not, message me and I'll see if I can send it. _


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Please enjoy Chapter 24. Review and enjoy as always!_

The Passage of Time

It had been four months since Jareth had proposed. The wedding was in June, only two months away. We had moved into a larger apartment, this one with a loft above us that Jareth used as his art studio. He had taken classes at a local art school and decided to become an artist.

He now went to school part-time and painted the rest of it. He had a gallery show downtown in a few days. Mostly he drew the Labyrinth and the creatures that resided there. I could tell that he missed the Underground but he never said anything about it.

He would paint a few things on commission, but mostly he drew the Underground. For my birthday he had given me a painting of Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus. It was now hanging in our living room.

I had finished my book about the Labyrinth and was waiting to hear back from the publishers I had sent it to. Instead of wringing my hands however, I started a sequel. It began when Jareth had shown up in my apartment.

Jareth and I made time to eat dinner together each night and went to bed together, but we hadn't spent a lot of time together. He had been busy getting ready for his gallery opening, and I had been writing the Labyrinth and planning the wedding.

He had been helping with that as well; in fact he was an eager participant when he had the time. The day after the opening we were supposed to try wedding cakes and register for gifts. These two months were going to be busy.

"Sarah, where are my shoes?"

"Under the bed!"

I heard bustling from our bedroom.

"Thanks, I found them."

He came into the living room, his tie crooked and his hair unkempt.

"Sit down."

I walked over to him and forced him onto the edge of the bed while he put his shoes on. I fixed his tie and brushed his hair, making sure he looked good. It was his first gallery show and he was nervous.

"What if they hate it?"

"They won't! They'll love every piece."

"Thanks love." He kissed my forehead before taking my hand.

We lived near the gallery so we decided to walk. The air was warm and there was a gentle breeze. Jareth had told me to dress 'spring casual' because it wasn't a formal showing. He himself was wearing black dress pants, a white button-up and a red skinny tie with black dress shoes.

I was wearing brown wedges, a yellow sun-dress and a cropped jean jacket. He held tightly onto my hand as we entered the gallery. We walked straight to one of the rooms in the back where all of Jareth's paintings hung.

The room was full of chattering people, all walking and examining his work. The gallery owner, Jeremy, walked up to Jareth and clapped him on the back.

"Big offers, big offers! People are practically throwing money at me!"

He walked into the commotion before Jareth could respond.

"Well he's excited."

"Would you care to stroll through the gallery with me?"

"I would love to."

I took his arm and we walked around staring at his work. My least favorite was a painting of the dead Goblin King lying in the arms of his lover. It was too real, and though beautifully done, brought back too many powerful memories. Jareth also let a small frown appear. It wasn't his favorite either, but he had been compelled to draw it.

My favorite painting was one of the Goblin King and his Queen dancing in a crystal ballroom. They both wore masks and were surrounded by the people, wearing masks as well.

Jareth led me over to his favorite painting. It was of a teenage girl racing through a Labyrinth. The Labyrinth had been drawn with darker browns and blacks, while the girl was done with all light colors.

Jareth stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle, resting his chin on my head. I leaned back into him, craving his comfortable touch.

"I've missed this."

"I know; we've both been so busy lately, and I feel as if I've neglected you."

"No, we've just been busy. We'll have all day tomorrow to spend together."

"When is Toby coming home?" he asked.

"A week before the wedding; he's excited to be your best man."

"I couldn't think of anyone else it should be."

"He's been talking the other patients' ears off about how he'll be learning to juggle crystals."

"I'm sure he'll be a good student."

There were many things about Jareth that I had thought to be tied to magic, however he had stayed just as good-looking, could still sing, and was still able to work with crystals. The only things he couldn't do: he couldn't transform into an owl, materialize somewhere in a cloud of glitter, or procure a crystal out of thin air.

At first he had been said that he could no longer fly because it had been one of his favorite things to do. He had stayed sad until I promised to get him flying lessons. He was excited to start them after we got back from our honeymoon.

"Let's go home. Jeremy can tell me how much we made tomorrow."

"Are you sure you don't want to hear more people singing your praises?"

"I've had enough for the night."

Waiting outside our door was a thick envelope from the publishing company. I picked it up and carried it inside.

"Open it!" Jareth looked about ready to burst with excitement.

I opened it slowly. I was consciously aware of the ticking of the clock as the glue came apart from the paper. I closed my eyes and pulled the paper out; opening them, I slowly began to read.

"What does it say?" Jareth had covered his eyes with his hands so he couldn't peek.

"It's getting published."

What?" his hands flew off his eyes and he stared at me.

"I'm going to be a published author!" I yelled, beginning to jump up and down.

"This calls for a celebration."

He got out a bottle of champagne and poured some into glasses.

"To our success." Our glasses clinked and we drank it down in a single gulp.

"Come on, we have an early day tomorrow."

I dragged him to bed where he collapsed, exhausted. He had been working so hard at the gallery. I snuggled into his arms and fell asleep, listening to the rise and fall of his breath.

"Do you like this one?"

"No, its disgusting." Jareth spit out the piece of cake and wiped his mouth with the napkin.

"That's a bit dramatic."

"I hate banana's."

"Well how about this one?"

I handed him a bite of red-velvet and watched as he chewed thoughtfully. We had already registered for our wedding gifts. He had wanted to ask for silly boy things like a robot dinosaur or a lava lamp. I conceded on the lava lamp considering he hadn't really been Aboveground, and now he was supposed to live the rest of his life here. I only hoped that someone took pity and made it a small lava lamp.

"This flavor is good, but not worthy of a wedding where I marry my one true-love."

"Well your one true-love is getting tired of eating cake."

"Does this mean we shall have a non-traditional wedding and instead eat gummy bears?"

"No."

After buying him a package of gummy bears at the store, he had been drawn to their 'strange glowing color', and had become obsessed with the things. It was very quickly becoming his favorite food, right after chocolate-covered bacon. How he could tolerate the flavor, I would never understand. He seemed to have a very strong sweet tooth.

"Why can't we just have a red-velvet cake?"

"Because it isn't worthy enough!"

"What is it with you and your quest to find a worthy cake flavor?"

"It must be worthy of our love and our sacrifices."

"It's just a damn cake!"

"Sarah! How dare you use such language in a public place."

"Oh shove it! I'm sick of eating cake."

"Now I've gone and made you angry."

He drew me into his arms and I sighed. I could never stay mad at him for very long, even if he was insufferable.

"I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

All of the other women sighed and glared at their fiancés. I had to admit that I was very lucky with Jareth. He could be very romantic without trying.

"I'm sorry darling; I shouldn't have snored last night."

"It's OK, you can't help it."

I placed a quick kiss on his lips before going back to the cake testing. He kept one arm around my waist as the lady explained to us about how important flavors were. Jareth shot me an _I told you so_ look but didn't say anything.

After another hour there we finally settled on a chocolate espresso wedding cake. Jareth had deemed it perfectly stimulating and an inviting flavor. Every woman in the room had immediately agreed with him and bombarded the shop with cake orders.

"Why do other women find you so appealing?"

"Well you can't blame it on magic love. I'm just naturally attractive I suppose."

"Do you miss it?"

"At times. However I'd trade it all away in a heartbeat if it mean being with you. You're more important to me Sarah, much more important. Besides have I not been a normally functioning adult?"

"Besides the one time you freaked out at the water park? Or how about when you got into an argument with an old lady over a can of green beans because you were 'born first'?"

"Well I was, I just don't look it."

"I know you are, but in the real world you're twenty-eight. Remember that."

"Right, twenty-eight."

We walked down to a floral shop, discussing floral arrangements with the owner. After ordering bouquets and extra flowers Jareth picked up a bunch of orange blossoms and handed it to me. Paying the shopkeeper we walked down the street arm-in-arm.

"Do you know what an orange blossom signifies?"

"What?"

"Eternal love, marriage…fruitfulness."

"Is this your way of saying you love me forever, you can't wait to get married, and that you want kids?"

"I suppose."

"Yes, to all of the above."

We kissed in the middle of the sidewalk as people parted like the red sea for us. I held his hand all the way back to the apartment. We worked on wedding planning for the rest of the day. We still had yet to pick out a dress, but I had a feeling that Jareth was working on that and he wanted it to remain a secret.

That was just fine with me; it was one less thing that I had to worry about. I kissed him as I snuggled into his arms and we fell asleep, visions of flowers and cake dancing in our heads.

_A/N: Still not done! A few more chapters to go! Please review so I can write faster!_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Chapter 25 enjoy and review!_

The Happiest Day

I know there's a rule about the groom not seeing the bride in her dress before the wedding, but since the groom picked out the dress, does that rule still apply? When he knocked on the door I faced some inner turmoil about whether or not to let him, but decided against it. We would keep this as traditional as possible.

"Jareth go wait at the altar! I'll be the one in the dress!"

I heard his receding footsteps and sighed.

"Sarah, why do I have to wear this?"

"Hoggle you made it!"

I turned around to face my dwarf friend. He was wearing a tuxedo and dress shoes, and was quite uncomfortable in them.

After Jareth had lost his powers I assumed the mirrors would stop working as well, but they didn't. I could still call upon my friends and they could still visit. I had invited Hoggle to the wedding to be my best person, and Didymus was the flower girl.

Didymus had been put under heavy disguise and orders not to talk, lest he give himself away. Hoggle had been harder to come up with a story for because of the way he looked. Eventually we came up with the story that he had been in a house fire a few years before and was severely burned because of it. So far everyone had bought the story.

Ludo was the only one not able to go because he would hard to disguise. I promised to send Hoggle back with pictures and rocks for him.

"I don't like this thing!"  
>"Please Hoggle, it's just for today."<p>

"Fine," he grumbled, going to fix his tie.

"Lady Sarah…do I look…silly?"

"Of course not it's very dignified!"

He was wearing a white dress with a brown ribbon and thick veil. His basket of flowers was slung over his arm.

"You think so?"

"Of course! Besides it's only for a day."

A faint hum of music started to play.

"That's your cue Hoggle."

He and Toby would walk the aisle and stand on their respective sides of the altar.

"Good luck Sir Hoggle!"

He made a grumbling noise as he stepped out of the room.

"Go wait for your turn Didymus."

"Milady."

He bowed and placed his veil before walking out. I took a deep breath. Today was my wedding day. I would be marrying Jareth. I looked in the mirror once more.

My brown hair was straight but pulled back from my face in a bun. The top was teased at the roots to give my hair some height. My skin was white and creamy because I had avoided most all exposure to the sun. I wore a beautiful silver and diamond necklace that was close to my throat, and of course, my engagement ring.

My dress was a ball-gown style dress. It was a light tan color; the corset on top was covered with silver detailing around the bust and little white flowers covered the top. The skirt was layer after layer of soft tulle that got bigger the closer to the floor. I wore tan flats underneath the dress.

I took another deep breath and walked out into the hall. My father was waiting there for me.

"Sarah, you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

I took his arm and we walked to closed double doors waiting for the cue. The wedding march began to play, and was stopped a few seconds later. It was replaced by a softer melody. The pianist was playing our song; the one from the ballroom.

The doors opened and I caught sight of all the people standing. Hoggle was there, smiling, and so was Toby. I looked around me as my father led us down the aisle.

Finally my eyes rested on Jareth. He looked stunning in his black tuxedo. His eyes followed my movements as I walked, and the smile on his face made me want to run to him. I needed to be there next to him. Finally my father reached him, and after reciting the proper words, my hands were placed in Jareth's.

"You're gorgeous darling. More beautiful than the words I would use to describe you."

I blushed and the priest began. We had written our own vows. Jareth went first.

"Sarah, darling sweet and beautiful Sarah, where do I begin? I suppose I could start by saying you stole my heart and never gave it back. I could also add that I don't want it back. It belongs in your hands. Or how about when I first laid eyes on you? You were a little young for me then I suppose but that didn't stop me. You've grown up so well Sarah and I'm delighted to say you'll be my wife. I think once we're done here I'll go shout it from the rooftops. Everyone else pales in comparison to the woman that has chosen me. Sarah my darling I love you, and I'm glad you finally know how much."

I blinked back the tears and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Jareth, I was young for you wasn't I? That didn't stop me from pining after you of course. Being with you again, it's like finally learning how to breathe. Before I was trapped and I didn't even know it. You've set me free. Your love has opened up new doors and new possibilities. I love you, and I'm glad I finally realized how much."

"Can I kiss her now?" He turned to look at the priest. He shook his head and continued with the ceremony.

"The rings."

Toby handed Jareth the ring and he perfectly recited what the priest said as he placed the band on my finger. Hoggle handed me the other ring and I placed it on Jareth's finger, fighting back the tears.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! _Now, _you may kiss the bride."

There was small laughter from our audience. Jareth pulled me against him and brushed a thumb across my cheek.

"I win Sarah." And he placed a small sweet kiss on my lips.

"Everything is beautiful!"

We had just gotten to the reception hall where everything was set up. I looked around at the way everything was done. There were tall and skinny vases on every table filled with orange blossoms and willow sticks. There was ivy hanging from the ceiling and flowers around the perimeter of the floor.

"What does the cake look like?"

Jareth had kept the cake a secret from me.

"You'll have to wait until they bring it out."

So I waited. We ate, we mingled and we danced. I couldn't have imagined a more romantic wedding.

"Here it comes." He whispered.

They wheeled out a round three-tier cake. It had a painted tan block design and painted green ivy running along the length, and was dusted in edible glitter. Sitting atop the cake was an elegant fondant owl; looking much like the one Jareth used to turn into.

"Oh…it's the Labyrinth." I whispered.

"Shall we take a little slice?"

"Of course; it'll be a piece of cake."

He kissed my nose before leading me over. Like a true gentleman he gingerly placed a bite of cake in my mouth. I debated whether or not to do the same, but decided I would be nice.

When he kissed me his lips tasted of chocolate and coffee.

"Mmm, I like this flavor."

"Do you now? Perhaps I should coat my whole body in it for tonight."

"Don't ruin it."

We stayed until midnight but finally we had to leave. People took leftover food and cake, but we left with the top tier and the little owl.

"Jareth everything was absolutely beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"We're married. We're actually married."

"Yes. And tomorrow we'll actually be leaving for our actual honeymoon."

"Hawaii." I smiled.

"Yes it looks quite beautiful. I can't wait to ravage you on the beach."

"Sex is always on the brain with you isn't it?"

"Have you seen my wife? How could it not be?"

"Say it again."

"What?"

"Call me your wife."

"Oh Sarah…my wife is insufferable."

I pulled him to me, locking him in a kiss. He drew me into his arms and I melted.

_A/N: Thanks for sticking with it guys! At least one more chapter, possibly two, I'm not sure yet!_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long you guys, but I had no idea what I wanted to do for the end! So here you go, Chapter 26!_

Moving

"Clair, I swear to God if you don't get out of that box so help me—" I warned.

The three year old quickly clambered out of the cardboard box and stood staring at the floor. Jareth came into the room and saw my worn out expression.

"Let's go get you dressed for the plane."

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her off upstairs. She had him wrapped around her finger. I went through all the boxes, checking that everything was packed and done. The phone rang and I hurried to answer before it woke the baby up.

"Hello?"

"Sarah!"

"Hey Toby!"

"Sarah, why do you have to move?"

"I told you, Jareth's job. There's a better gallery there that wants him."

"Do you have to move so far away?"

"We'll come visit. Maybe not as often as you'd like, but we will."

"But Sarah, _London?" _

"We've already bought a house Toby. And Irene's agreed to let you spend next summer with us."

"Sarah I don't want you to go!"

"Toby, we're moving. I promise I'll call and write and email you all the time. And I'll take you on my book tours too."

"Fine."

"Oh Toby, I have to go Michael just woke up."

"By Sarah." He grumbled.

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and walked upstairs to get the baby. He was only seven months old and I was worried about the long plane ride with him. Jareth wasn't concerned at all, of course.

It was a hard decision, whether we should move or not. I was concerned about not getting to see my family as much, but it was a better paying job for him. London had a rich culture and good schools so I knew our kids would never want. And I would have Jareth, and I'm sure I'd make friends there.

"Hey Michael."

I picked him up and cradled him in my arms. He had his fathers blue eyes and blond hair, but my nose and light splattering of freckles. I got the bottle of breast milk from the kitchen and fed him. Jareth came downstairs with a dressed Clair.

"We're taking all these boxes to the boat; we'll be back in about an hour."

"OK; remember our flight leaves in about three so hurry back."

He kissed my cheek before taking Clair out to the car. It took him twenty minutes to get all the boxes and suitcases loaded up. Because we couldn't take everything on the plane with us we rented a boat to get all our belongings to our new home.

"Are you happy we're moving Sarah?"

"I've never seen London before. I'm sure it will take some adjusting to, but I know we'll all love it."

"You'll love it Sarah, you will."

He kissed me again, on the mouth this time, and left. I burped Michael and he stayed awake the whole time they were gone. I let him sit on his stomach on a blanket, under an arch of toys. He absolutely loved playing with them.

I got out my laptop and posted a new blog entry on my website. In the three years since _Labyrinth _had been published I had written a sequel about everything that happened after the events in _Labyrinth. _It had been highly successful. Since then I had started a blog talking about my day-to-day life living with Jareth and our two kids, and what it was like to be an author. I also kept up-to-date information on TV appearances, book tours, and upcoming works. I was currently working on a collection of short stories involving Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus.

Jareth had branched out from just painting the Labyrinth; he painted other fantasy worlds or sci-fi creatures. He loved painting elves and water sprites, and owls. He also drew our children. We had two beautiful paintings hanging in our bedroom of Clair as a fairy and Michael as a baby stolen by goblins. They were packed up now, but they would soon be in our bedroom again.

Hello everyone! I bet you weren't expecting a blog today, considering its moving day! Michael is currently blissfully unaware and doing tummy time, while Jareth and Clair have gone off to ship our possessions to London. So basically I'm sitting home alone and considering making a light lunch for everyone. The collection of short stories is coming along very well; those of you who are wondering, and may even get turned in early.

I'm nervous about moving. It's a wonderful opportunity and I know I don't have much to worry about, but I can't help but wonder if everything will go wrong. I have no reason to think so but I can't help but think we should just stay here. Jareth will reassure me, as always, and I know that once we get there everything will be perfect. It always is for us, which sounds clichéd. Oh, I hear the car! Well I guess I'm off to make lunch then and the next time I write, I'll be in London!

Yours Forever,

Sarah 3

I got off the computer and checked that Michael was alright. He was fast asleep. Clair came bounding in the door and woke him up however. I told her to go upstairs and see if everything was out of the rooms. She grumbled but walked upstairs.

"Everything all right?"

"Yes; could you change his diaper?"

"Not my favorite of tasks; couldn't we get Hoggle to do it?"

"With what mirror?"

"Ahh yes; can it wait until London?"

"Just do it."

Jareth sighed but got a diaper and wipes. I washed my hands in the kitchen and looked around. Picture frames had filled every available space, but now the house was empty. It was almost as if we had never lived here to begin with.

I got Michael in his car seat, buckled Clair in hers, and we drove to the airport. We got through and onto the plane with minimal hassle, and everything did work out just fine.

When we drove up to the house, my breath caught. It was an older house on a few acres; it was white and had ivy crawling up the side and a gravel driveway. Though the house was older, the inside was completely modern. It was so late that I just sent the kids to bed after we went to eat.

"Darling what do you think?" Jareth asked, sitting on the hardwood floor, after we were alone.

"It's beautiful."

"Does it suit your tastes?"

"I think I'll be perfectly happy here."

"Good; do you see this front room here? I've contacted someone who makes furniture, and they're going to make a replica of my throne."

"Really?"

"Yes; I can lounge around, just like the old days. There's a room on the second floor that's perfect for all my paint things. And there's a room here on the first floor, near the bedroom, with these big bay windows just perfect for your office."

"You really thought everything through didn't you?"

"Of course; I wouldn't move my family if I wasn't sure it was just right for all of us."

"Have I ever told you that you're the perfect man?"

"I believe a few times, though a few more wouldn't hurt."

"I love you."

"I love you too Sarah."

"Tell me, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Don't even mention it."

"I know you hate getting older every year, but it's not that bad!"

"You can say that because you're only going to be twenty-eight."

"Thirty-two isn't old darling."

"I don't need anything for my birthday."

"Are you sure? I had the perfect gift all picked out."

"Really? What is it?"

"But it will spoil the surprise."

"Sarah, please?"

"I thought we could send the kids away for a day; you could get out your old outfit, I would wear my vest and blue jeans…just see what kind of fun we could have."

"Oh Sarah, you naughty girl! Do I really have to wait?"

"We don't even have a bed yet."

"I don't care; this floor is very comfortable."

"What if Clair comes downstairs?"

"Nonsense; she won't."

Jareth started nibbling my neck lightly with his teeth.

"Jareth…"

"Shh my love."

He wound his hands through my hair and started softly licking my neck. I shivered in delight. I pushed him back a little and lifted his shirt up over his head. I lay back against the floor and he moved over me, gently kissing my neck and my collarbone through my shirt.

I kissed his bare chest. Up and down I left a trail of feather-light lip touches. I kissed my way across his collarbone and up his shoulder. I licked his neck and sucked on it, leaving a mark.

Jareth un-tucked my shirt from my jeans and started slowly bringing it up. He brought it up to the edge of my bra and stopped. He traced his fingers over my stomach and left gentle kisses.

"So amazing that our children came from here."

He kissed my belly button and continued working my shirt off over my head. I tangled my hands in his soft hair and brought his mouth to my own. I felt his tongue flick against my teeth and I greedily opened up allowing his tongue to explore my mouth. He moaned into me and I smiled with satisfaction. I loved that I could still elicit such a response.

He pulled his mouth away from mine, but I just as quickly pulled him back for one more kiss. I bit his lower lip, not hard, and he moaned again. He loved it when I did that.

"Darling, please." He whispered, begged.

We hadn't been together like this since Michael had been born. We had both been so busy and exhausted; from work, and the baby, and moving, that we hadn't had time for each other in a while. No, tonight would not be long and drawn out like our usual love-making sessions. We both wanted it, needed it, soon.

Jareth drew down to my feet and removed my socks and shoes. He stood and took off his own before beginning to unbuckle his jeans.

"Jareth stop."

"Want me to go slower?"

"No, I thought I heard Clair."

He quickly belted his jeans and threw his shirt back on. I pulled my own shirt on and went upstairs to investigate. Sure enough she was walking sleepily down the hallway.

"Can't sleep?"

"No. Can you tell me a story?"

"Which one?"

"The one about how you met Daddy."

"Alright, let's go."

So I told her the real story of how I met her father, Labyrinth and all. At this age she believed it but would she later, when she realized it was in my book? When she told other children and they laughed? I refused to think about it now, just loving that she understood and she believed. I kissed her forehead after she fell asleep and walked slowly back down the stairs.

I saw Jareth lying in the shadows away from the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you. I hope it will take some work to get you ready again."

"I see it won't take anything for you."

"Yes, I've made myself readily accessible by removing those awful garments."

I quietly laughed. Some times he was a perfect Aboveground man, and then when it was just us, he was the Underground King I had fallen in love with.

"Please do hurry here Sarah."

"Jareth…"

Seven months was a long time to go, and without anymore interruptions that night, we spent it not sleeping, but re-exploring each other. I'm sure we would for a while, and I promised him as we fell asleep that I would never make him wait so long again. He snuggled up against me and fell asleep just as the morning light came in through the window.

This was my family, my paradise. This was perfect. Feeling the man beside me, knowing our children were upstairs, knowing we would soon be trying for another, all these things I knew. All these things were wonderful and perfect and right. And I knew that the world was fair.

"Jareth?"

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted you to know I love you."

"I love you too Sarah; I moved stars for you; if that's not love I don't know what is."

I giggled and snuggled closer against him, held by his warm embrace. Yes, he had done many wonderful things for me in the Underground. He had done many wonderful things here. He was perfect for me, and I couldn't wait to see how the rest of our life together turned out. Maybe I'd write a book about it.

_A/N: Originally I was going to have it be Christmas right after they got married, like in her dream but I didn't think it was original enough. So they moved to London! Please review and tell me what you think. This is the last chapter however hopefully this weekend I'll go through and re-read the book and edit it so we can all get a longer Jareth death scene! And I'll fix mistakes and add more detail. _


End file.
